Iron Infatuation
by crownbutt123
Summary: Revenge is all. Revenge is all he aims for. He takes on every chaos - bloodshed, sacrifice, solitude. But Levy McGarden was another kind of chaos. And Gajeel Redfox has never learned know how to stop the blue hell that wrought his damned iron heart in her wake. [Modern Model AU] M for violence, language, suggestions.
1. Welcome

I do not own anything.*

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome**  
by crownbutt123

 _Hello ladies, I am the current manager of Fairy Tail, a model industry that you two ladies have shown great interest for quite a while. We appreciate your constant support and love for our lovely model employees._

 _Before going to the point, I find it crucial to introduce myself. My name is Erza Scarlet, manager under CEO Makarov. Last week, our make-up artist / young model miss Wendy fell ill. She was our only strong artist, and seldom appeared on the magazines with her amazing young charm._  
 _However, due to her absence, I have emailed you dear ladies directly to offer an official position in Fairy Tail._

 _First and foremost, my greatest apologies for going through Lucy Heartfilia's tumblr and instagram to judge your physical stature that we have taken interest in for quite a while._  
 _Also, in the case of Levy Mcgarden, I would like to say that I am quite impressed with the work you have posted in the Internet Space. Your skills turn out to be exactly what we need. With the approval of CEO Makarov, and myself, the HR manager, I would like to offer Lucy Heartfilia a job as a novel model here, and Levy Mcgarden as our new make-up artist._

 _In the case of Miss McGarden, we have to humbly say that this is more of a request with a big offer from out organization due to our current artist's absence. Since we have found out that the two of you are sisters (presuming you are always together), we would like to provide housing, main staples, and other features for you to gladly accept this offer._

 _Also, congratulations on your graduations beautiful ladies. I would love to hear a response from you two._

Sincerely,

 _Erza Scarlet_

 _Fairy Tail  
HR and Manager_

Levy blinked. She could not believe it. Not only did she just graduate as the valedictorian this year, but also offered a job to an industry she had given up years ago? Things couldn't get better than this. Her career was not truly coming true.

It seemed as though Lucy was as surprised. Her full-time commitment to maintain her beautiful stature has won over a crowd indeed. A Fairy Tail crowd. Has her dream come true? To be honest, she has just barely graduated with the C's, since her 'study-time' was devoted to working out and reading magazines. Of course, she made collages of the hot model, Natsu Dragneel, from every magazine she bought.

The two slowly turned to face each other. They simultaneously grinned, hanging their lips over their ears.

"Lev!"

"Lu!"

* * *

A usual day for Gajeel.

"Gajeel-san! Looks like another box for you!"

Mira beamed happily as she entered Gajeel's office, her flimsy arms almost giving out to the weight of the box. Nevertheless, she smiled, because that's just who she was.

He looked up ever so slightly, slipping his glasses into place. He wasn't surprised at all to see a large box elaborated with excessive decorations.

"Look who made it to the #1 picked- model this month..Again!" Mira complimented at her unsurprised acquaintance, flashing him another smile. She knew too well what lay in those boxes as well.

"Oh, it's not chocolate from the fans this time." Mirajane answered, as if she had just understood Gajeel's grunt.

"Hmph," he grunted in recognition of her keenness. He looked up over his glasses, beckoning an answer.

"Don't like it too much, hm?" Mira suddenly lifted the pair of tight boxers. It was a black pair, designed with iron hems. Gajeel was certainly impressed by the present that his fans have presented before him. Well, through the Fairy Tail mailbox he supposed. Thinking about the mailbox of FT made him wonder why Mira came when Lisanna was in charge of deliveries. Well, he could care less.

"It's..nice."

Mira sighed at his almost soulless response. "Gajeel-kun. You should appreciate it more!"

He looked down at his designing sketches. "I do."

"Well, this is not all, Gajeel-kun. They wrote a letter in here, and since they end up in your trashcan before reaching your brain, I will read it to you."

He looked up again, taking off his glasses. Gajeel was alittle annoyed for having his privacy intruded, not that he really cared. But something about Mira reading his letters made him…cringe.

Mira continued, "We, the fans, send this with biggest request of you wearing it for the next shooting….if not, the next shooting after that! We love you kurogane!"

He merely grunted, but Mira understood what he meant. She smiled and whispered a small 'thank you' before making her way to the door.

She turned around abruptly, holding the knob. "By the way Gajeel-kun, you should come to the lounge in a five. It seems like Erza has found some newbies!"

He nodded and started organizing his papers. He knew that her suggestions were not suggestions. They were demands. He recollected the last time he was called to join the introduction for newbies, and he had to deal with 197 miss calls. Did I mention that FT members are not allowed to reject phone calls, even in the early morning (ahem, 6 a.m.). So yeah, he had to deal with listening to all of 197 miss calls, and even vibration mode was annoying enough.

"Be there soon." He imagined himself sweating alittle from the memory.

"Good to hear you are finally interested in socializing! By the way," she paused and opened the door to make her leave.

"..I heard there's a hot blondy joining too." She winked and left.

Gajeel, in all honesty, had zero interest in blondies. He liked bust, yeah, but the ass got his attention more. Not that he really fell in love before..Nor did he have one-night stands. He just…wasn't interested in the opposite sex. As his Model name implies, he is cold as steel.

The news of the newbies got him wondering why more human beings had to join. But then, he remembered hearing Makarov crying for FT's make-up artist Wendy last week. The master, as the members call Makarov, was so devastated for her illness. In the end, no one could do anything about it. Even Gajeel was a little saddened about Wendy. She was so bright, and probably the only one who smiled so happily for Gajeel too. When she did his make-ups and styling, Wendy always teased him, saying something along the lines of, 'you big cold dragon' or 'meanie.' He liked her attention though. It was cute. But with Wendy's bright aura gone, everyone had no choice but to rely on the other famous socio-path, Porlyusca, for her well-being. Though, everyone doubted full recovery.

Gajeel looked up at the clock. He was lost in his thoughts for more than three minutes. He took this as his cue to put on his long-coat, which was of course black. Today, he simply wore a long white tee with tight black jeans, plus the black combat boots. It was his daily look. He put his glasses on, since he didn't like how people looked into his red orbs and drew back in terror.  
He opened the door, exiting his office. He immediately heard Juvia's voice.

"Juvia cannot believe it! Juvia sees the girls right now, coming out of their car. The yellow head is too pretty!"  
She bit on her knitted sweater, annoyed. It was obvious that her love for Gray was the reason behind her frustration. This ridiculous idea about "love rivals" was a typical quote of Juvia's.

On the other hand, Gray was too oblivious. "The blonde's the hot one, right, Juvia?"

Juvia turned to stone in shock. Almost literally.

"Speak of the devil…" sighed Erza, finding it amusing that Gray was so innocent. Or acting like it to avoid the attention.

Right when Juvia was about to comment about Gray's ridiculous response, Natsu barged out of his office and jumped on Gray. "Gray! You son of a bitch! Don't you know that - "

And he was on the floor. Gajeel appeared from behind Natsu, acting as if he didn't punch Natsu from behind. Gajeel knew his only 'friend's' love for the cold bastard, so he decided to punch Natsu just at the right timing. Juvia wouldn't want anyone else to spill the beans to Gray about her feelings.

"Oi! Kurogane!" Natsu looked back in anger, but Gajeel ignored him. He could care less. Natsu turned back around with a "tch" and went back to fighting with Gray.

While everyone was waiting to greet a new member to their organization, Erza went ahead towards the entrance to greet the newcomers. The two newcomers were almost at the entrance, which Erza believed to be the right timing to open the doors. Makarov followed from behind and did his icon smile. The other members of FT stayed in the lounge, behind another door, preparing to introduce one another….well, more like, dealing with Natsu and Gray for now.

Makarov opened his arms "Greetings ladies!" He shone his teeth at them.

The two new girls were taken aback. Although they heard that Fairy Tail had a 'equal' community, they did not expect to see the CEO first. Levy was too nervous, she could not stop shaking.

Before they came out of their little apartment, filing the office that their contract has to be suspended from then on, Lucy insisted that Levy dresses nicely. Lucy had a knack at coordinating herself, but Levy? Let's just say that Lucy was kind enough to teach her the difference between a a-line skirt and an h-line skirt.  
Now she was better. Today, Levy wore tight skinny jeans and tucked in a linen shirt, patterned with vertical blue lines. She wore her gold pendant that Lucy gave her as a birthday present. It was designed in the shape of her constellation, horoscope. Lucy wore the same one too.

Back to reality, Lucy stepped up first, more confident than her bluenette partner.

"Hello Makarov! My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am super duper happy to meet you!" She smiled. Levy looked at her friend in admiration. She took a breath to greet herself too, only to fail her expectations.

"H-hello. My name is…Levy. It is a pleasure to meet you master Makarov."

Makarov liked them instantly. They emitted a 'happy' aura. "Well, what are you waiting for? come straight in!" Then, Erza stood ahead, smiling in her charismatic way.

"Come with me. I will take you to the lounge to sort of…inaugurate you as official members."

The four started trotting down the long hallway. The carpet was deep crimson red, resembling nobility. On each side of the wall hung photographs of Makarov in the best moments of his career. As they walked, the pictures started to include more members of FT, standing proud beside their master. Lucy blushed when she spotted Natsu, who was in the pictures from the very second frame.

"Umm..Erza? Don't we go through an interview?" Levy questioned, assuming that they were suddenly already accepted as official members. She was expecting something somewhat stricter, as it was coming from Erza, the "strict manager."

Erza grinned and hummed, "I think the pictures and the resume were sufficient for that. I think the email I wrote was more in the form of a plea, than an offer." Makarov turned around at Erza's comment and winked at the girls. The two newbies giggled, admiring the warmth. If this was their first meeting, then they could not fathom how much more exciting things would get.

"Here we are," Erza said to herself, as she placed her hands on the big doors that led to the lounge.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."


	2. A New Life for Two

A big thank you to my reviewers! Thank you so much.

*I do not own anything. Mashima does.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Life for Two**

by crownbutt123

When Erza finally opened the door, Lucy and Levy immediately spotted familiar magazine hotties comfortably waiting in the lounge. They were too shocked to respond.

"This is Levy and this is Lucy," pointed Erza.

Starting from the far left was Juvia Lockster, who seemed to be unhappy. She opened only one of her eyes to see the newbies, only to close them again. She was super feline and charming.

Next to her was Gray Fullbuster, shirtless and lazily leaning on the couch on which the flame-brain was seated. He raised an eyebrow and simply waved his arm sluggishly at the two girls' eye contacts.

Natsu, wildly smiling, stood up from his seat and showed his excitement. "Yo!" he said, as he looked at Lucy. Lucy blushed, unable to react, to which Levy thought was shocking. To see Lucy, the confident woman, now blushing in front of a guy — unbelievable. Well, Lucy had to remind herself that Lucy was clearly enthusiastic about Natsu. Natsu only.

"H-Hello!" Now that Lucy was _stammering_ , Levy had to laugh a little.

Little did Levy know that her little laugh had attracted the attention of a man in black. He stood near the door that led to the main hall where the elevators were. He was casually standing, not really paying attention until the little bluenette started giggling.

"Lu! Stop being a rock." Levy managed to say at the end of her laugh. Lucy blushed more as Natsu literally zoomed in on her.

"Ohhhh…so your name is Lu?" he crooked his head, just like his smile.

Lucy took a step back. "N-No! It's Lucy. Lucy!" she waved her hands in front of her, trying hard to show Natsu that he should stop leaning in on her. Like the innocent little freak he was, Natsu leaned further and stared.

"Well it's nice to see ya! Lucy!" He smiled; the iconic one that showed all his fangs.

Lucy smiled warmly as well, and said that she is glad too. Levy just knew too well just how glad her best friend was. It was then Levy caught a red pair of eyes darting her own chocolate ones.

She felt immediately intimidated. Yet, for some enigmatic reason, she could not take her eye off of his.

 _That must be Kurogane…_

She thought, a little dazzled at his eye colors.

Gajeel hadn't blinked yet. He couldn't. Nor could he move his darn eyeballs off of her brown ones. His breath stopped, his heart stopped, his brain stopped. His body wanted to get out of the trance but he could not do anything…like a doll.

"Ah! I almost forgot girls. That mysterious man in black is —"

"Gajeel," Gajeel half-breathed and half - responded.

Levy blinked. "H-hello mister Kurogane."

"It's Gajeel." He repeated with a little more power. The first time he voiced himself was almost like a squeak, at least in his opinion. At that moment, he thought that that was the only way to relieve himself of his little mysterious 'stoppage' or heart stroke per say.

"Gajeel…" Levy repeated, testing his name on her lips. It sounded foreign.

"Well, it seems that everyone has introduced one another. " Erza said as she looked up at the crowd. She read the original FT members' facial expressions, full of anticipation.

Lucy and Levy looked at each other in confusion.

"Shall we move on to give them a taste of FT life, Master?" In response, Makarov closed his eyes. For a moment, people would have believed that his facial expression indicated his wife's death. However that immediately turned into a bright smile resembling that of Natsu's.

"Let's go to Fairy Basement!"

Lucy and Levy had no time to properly asked because the whole group pushed Lucy and Levy towards the elevator. The button that symboled 'down' turned into bright yellow lights.  
Despite their curiosity, the girls could not dare to ask. The members were too busy chatting amongst themselves.

Levy eavesdropped.

"Juvia wants to drink with Gray-sama today…" she whispered, making it a little obvious for Gray to hear. He, of course, reacted in the most unexpected manner possible.

"Sure let's do that..! I want to contest Gajeel tonight." …to which Juvia sighed. Erza chuckled at the youngsters. She was excited about their friday night party, and since the newbies were here too. Things could only get better. Makarov threw mini FT parties welcome to acquaintances of FT and other elite members. It was nothing near normal. It was similar to a party celebrating bonanza.

Natsu yelled, his voice ringing in the compact space they were locked in. "Gajeel is my contestant! I am going to kick his ass today!"

Erza joined, "What will it be today? Beer? Vodka?" At the scarlet's comment, Lucy gave a knowing look to Levy, who really was not comfortable with ethanol based products. That included nail manicure.

Gajeel ignored the lot of them. He could hold his liquor almost too well. He knew Natsu and Gray was no match for him. The last time they drank the forbidden vodka, pure shots, Natsu almost raped Gajeel — shamelessly touching and caressing him like a woman. He had to say, it was a disgusting, atrocious, hideous, excruciating experience. The way Natsu tried to grope his chest and his — Gajeel shook his head. He had to maintain dignity, at least to himself. What happened to Gray? No more need for words: stripping habits.

Sighing, Gajeel looked down at the little blue haired girl, almost oblivious of his own action. Although his eyes were on her blue locks, his mind was wondering elsewhere. He wondered, despite those ridiculous moments, why was he going down there? With these buffoons? It was rare of him to be even heading down to the basements of FT. He rarely joined parties. He was more of the type to drink in the corner, cutting himself off from the rest of the world sipping his scotch. That, or stay in his office reading a simple book or checking out new trends.

He internally sighed, still unable to let his eyes leave her hair.

Ding went the elevator bell, which seemed like far too long since they got on. The newbies could not fathom the depth of FT, in spite of its already too humongous exterior. They started hearing muffled music coming from beyond the elevator doors.

Levy and Lucy looked ahead with anticipation. All too soon, the doors opened and their feelings of exhilaration shifted to that of great terror. They stood dumbfounded as the other members of FT casually moved in to the 'basement.'

Beyond the doors was a long stretch of the crowd, some dressed casually, others dressed formally. Well, in one corner, some people were barely dressed, if the word "dressed" is the right way to put it. The electronic music started to bang the basement, oscillating the chairs, desks, you name it.

On the far left was a closed off bar, where all the world's alcohol was arranged in transparent, crystallized, bottle-shaped slots. Not many people were occupied there. Beside the bar was a chill lounge where people were drinking their beer and having jolly chats.

The standing crowd laughed and danced, trying to request another beat from the DJ. The dumbfounded newbies had to give it; rich people partied hard. Their jaws dropped another level when they saw who was standing behind the DJ and the stereo.

Lucy gasped, "Don't tell me that's—"

"Laxus…" Levy gasped. He was way to famous in the underground world. His DJ life, electronic beats, and lady-killer moves. He was a Lucy's favorite man of "peaceful music" as she describes him. And to Levy? He was Laxus Mc"Dreamy." The way his scar on his face made Levy shiver was not oblivious to her best friend, eyes-wide beside her.

The girls were interrupted from their half shocked, half dazed trance when Laxus shouted regarding them. "Why don't you join the party! " He shouted as the long pause of music re-blasted, reverberating the ambience.

Erza could already be spotted with a blue-haired man, both sitting casually at the bar. They seemed to be talking about their secret, well, not-so-secret-affair. Erza's charismatic stony look in her eyes were long gone. Her eyes were now sparkling, gazing into Jellal's own. He seemed to be infatuated with her eyes as well.

Beside their table was the infamous sexy witch, as she is called in the magazines — Evergreen was her true was trying her best to not appear too close with the gruff old man, judging that he had white hair. But it was becoming more and more obvious that notorious Evergreen was in love with the large man. Despite her biting words, she was blushing at the man in front of her. Even under the dim light, there was no hiding _that_.

Then Levy came back to life and sighed. Her friend Lucy had long gone prancing to the large crowd, eventually reaching Laxus and his little group. Why? Because a certain pink haired man was there. That was enough for Lucy. She could get publicly teased by Laxus, which she really did not mind, as long as she was within the sight of Natsu Dragneel. The moment Natsu approached him while shuffling gave Lucy enough confidence to believe that she almost had his heart. Almost.

Levy sighed once more. What was she doing in the middle of this ridiculous quasi-club? This was a little "posh," as that was the purest way to describe it for a bookworm. In fact, she really couldn't describe anything about her surroundings. She did not belong to this group. She was just a preppy, queer blue-haired little girl. Her hobby was reading, lying down on the couch like a potato, and talking about her favourite book.

Not about Natsu Dragneel and his new red boxer shot, as her best friend always insists.

Levy had not realized that her body was slowly moving towards the lone bar stand, where the lion head was making his drinks. He seemed to have noticed Levy's feeling of solitude from looking merely at her gait. However, paying no attention to the brunette, Levy was thinking that a shot of glass or two wouldn't be so bad. True, her alcohol tolerance wasn't much, but she believed that she could handle a decent amount.

She sat down slowly, not looking up at the bartender who was eager for the little woman's attention. She, oblivious as she was, just raised her index finger and whispered,

"A glass of gin. Prepare a kiwi juice after that. Thanks." She kept her head down, assuming that the message crossed to the bartender.

To her disbelief, it did, and Loke answered her pleasantly, "Will be right up for you beautiful." She waved her thanks again and began to ponder.

Was she a little upset because she couldn't fit in? She answered her self, nah. She was still a little confused as to how things escalated so quickly. Yesterday she was wearing her graduation dress, and now she is hired as a make-up artist at the biggest model corporation. She was technically a professional artist with both the knowledge and the skill, but still, things were nerve-wracking. It was worse because the first thing she and her best friend receives is a crazy party. She could only wonder how the members of FT could wake up to work the very next day for their "weekly-meetings." Meetings on Saturday's, after partying — super convincing. Levy was definitely no morning person, and to imagine that she would be joining this posh party every night before the meeting day; sounds great. She chuckled, helplessly preparing her mind for her days of Fairy Tail.

At the right moment, Loke served her gin with two ice cubes, and she was already beaming. She loved her alcohol drinks two large ice cubes. She happily picked up her glass, happy to see a cute blue coffee stirring straw inside.

"You don't seem fond of that substance." he commented.

"Hm?" Levy looked up, her large orbs curious.

"Are you good friends with alcohol?" He chuckled, already knowing the answer.

She smiled, to his surprise."As a woman, I am quite capable of measuring my limits. But I guess I should give it to you for guessing right." She licked the cup's corners. "I really am not good with the delicious stuff." She stuck her tongue out.

Loke chuckled and looked to his side, as if he sensed a customer's presence.

Immediately, the brunette turned around, leaving a content Levy. He got another scotch ready from behind the stand, and Levy wondered if Loke was offering her another glass. If that was the case, it would be a little troublesome, since she would start her "drunk rants." Another thought crossed her mind. Maybe Loke was considerate enough to drink with her.

Loke put the drink down to a seat beside Levy. She looked up at him, confused. She only received a smile from the lion head before dark, long manes came into her view. Gajeel.

"G-Gajeel?" She stuttered for whatever the reason. She noticed the absence of his glasses from earlier. It only make his eyes more..piercing.

Gajeel moved his eyeballs down to look at the bluenette. His height, 185centimeters, necessitated for him to take the seat next to her in order to not appear as if he was staring down at the little fairy.

"Hey, Shrimp." He commented.

"I have a name, kurogane." she deadpanned with a light smile forming at the corner of her lips.

"Yea. Shrimp was right, if I recall."

Gajeel was glad they were under the loud atmosphere, but quiet enough for conversation. The sounds camouflaged his beating heart. For some reason, Gajeel couldn't take in the possibly that maybe his heart was beating fast for this small woman. He quickly shrugged the thought, convincing himself that it was the good music.

"Hmph, as the rumours say, you are like steel." She pouted and sipped the whole glass in one go.

"That drink is meant to be _enjoyed_. Ya gotta let the taste swirl, Shorty." He snidely commented with an ever so slight smirk forming on the corners as he lifted his scotch, and took a little sip. For a moment, Levy thought he was drinking it in a posh manner just to prove a point. That ticked her off a little.

"Thank you very very much for showing me how to drink properly," she retorted. She added a little bit of anger to her words, but she sensed that Gajeel did not receive the message.

He smirked fully, with a tint of red forming around his cheeks — totally surprising her.

"Yer welcome, Ebi." He quickly turned his gaze away from her before she could notice his flushing reaction. He didn't know why, but her acting angry was a big turn on. What was going on with him?

"I shouldn't expect more sincerity from you anymore, no?"

She looked up at him, her lucid orbs looking deeply into his red ones. He was caught off guard, so he blurted something that was so normal of him to say, and yet, completely opposite of what he wanted to mean.

"What the hell do ya expect from me, woman." He tried his best to look nonchalant. Levy looked down. She was feeling the alcohol getting at her cheeks now. She smiled suddenly, calling Loke.

"Loke, could I get that kiwi juice now?" Loke gave a small wink and went to make her drink.

"Add a glass of scotch, Lion." Loke looked back and pretended to be angered. He chuckled, but Levy didn't seem to get their playful banter.

"You seriously don't call anyone their names, huh." She looked at him, taking her kiwi juice out of Loke's hands. She stuck her tongue out and slurped on her straw.

"Well, I do call them 'names,' just avoiding the ones their parents gave them." Gajeel turned his head away from as he spoke, hiding his nervousness.

She burried her brows tightly together. "Are you ever nice?" She seemed serious.

Gajeel was about to respond sarcastically be was taken aback by her retortion,

"No. You're mean. I bet your parents are surely _proud_." She darted, a little annoyed at his callous speech, and turned back to slurp her kiwi delight. She knew deep down that part of her anger was swelling from the alcohol's effects. But, still, this man was making no sense! He was just getting to her nerves. True, it's their first meeting, but she could not handle his cocky, insincere attitude.

"Parents?" Gajeel snorted, causing the little bluenette to frown in confusion. "Hah, parents. I do wonder what happened to them."

She looked back at him wide-eyed.

"I'm.. I'm sorry," she squealed, looking at him with all guilt written on her face. She normally did not directly touch people, but the alcohol was kicking in.

"Don't apologize for somethin' that doesn't offend me, Shrimp. Heck, I don't even know what they look like." He physically shrugged the thought.

Words did not assure the little fairy, however. Nor could she let go of his arm.

She realized then that his arms felt wildly cold. Almost like a vampire. That was when she looked down at the unusually cold contact to find bolts of cold iron studs, shining from his forearms.

She took her hand back, jumping in surprise at the unusual bolts. "Sorry. I just…didn't think there would be…umm" Levy hesitated, concerned if her actions offended the man.

"What. Studs everywhere?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

That was when she noticed there were numerous studs on his face as well.

"Wow…" She zoomed in on him, trying to get a closer look, all the while believing that she would have done the same thing even without the spike of alcohol. Realistically, how much would a preppy nerd like her have seen such bad-boy piercings?

"Shrimp." Gajeel grunted, holding his breath. She was leaning on her chair and looking at his studs. Starting from the one on his brows, her gaze slowly moved down to his nose, to the chin. Within seconds, sweat was forming, trailing down his temples.

"Shorty."

To say Gajeel was flustered was an understatement. She was drunk, and sitting close to him, something he never allowed. Hell, she was even _touching_ his studs, suddenly engrossed in his features.

He finally realized what the butterflies were doing to his stomach all along. It was hitting him hard from the back of his head. How could he have not realized it sooner? It was too obvious that he was subservient under her gaze, under her touch, under her very presence.

There was no turning back. He had fallen for the blue haired angel. And his heart was screaming to be released out of his chest. His breath hitched as she talked, spreading the intoxicating scent of gin and kiwi.

"These are so cool, Gajeel."

And the slurred pronunciation of his name had him internally screaming fire.

He fake-coughed. Trying to hide his blush with fist. With that, he shrugged away from her and picked up the glass to ease the awkwardness in his own actions.

From the corner of his eyes, Gajeel could still the girl was certainly drunk. Despite having pushed away from her touch, she remained sitting there with her fingers pointing in the air.

All the while, Loke was cleaning the glasses and bottles, peering at the couple through the reflections. The bartender just smiled, amazed at how wobbly Gajeel had become. Loke thought it was his queue to help him from the awkward stares that Levy had started to shoot and walked over with refilled glasses. He placed both of them in front of Gajeel and did not dare to look at Gajeel's eyes, as he knew so well that Gajeel probably noticed his presence during their little "flirtation session."

Ignoring the lion-head's smirk, Gajeel lifted one glass and raised an eyebrow towards Levy, who finally broke away from her drunken trance.

"Me?" She whispered.

"Yea, I got another glass for ya. If you had too much, I'd be happy to take yers." He sat properly, still holding the glass up in front of him, unsure if she was willing to accept another shot. He started shaking his legs under the table, nervous at her slowed reactions.

Then, finally, she smiled. "Thank you." And took the glass from his hands carefully. She started feeling her cheeks getting warm, but misinterpreted it to be a feeling of embarrassment. It was the alcohol indeed.

"Yer gonna regret it tomorrow. I did warn ya." Gajeel commented.

"What..? I'm nowhere near drunk!" She said, puffing her cheeks.

Ah, the butterflies please stay calm.

Gajeel smirked, toothily. "Are you sure? Cuz' I don't remember saying anything about you being drunk, nor implyin."

Levy merely stared. Even when she was drunk, she didn't like it when people outsmarted her like that.

"I'm starting to think that you have made yourself an enemy."

"In the dragon's lair, newbie? Are you sure that I made myself the enemy, not you?" he smirked triumphantly.

"Hmph!" Gajeel stared at her cute little cheeks that had burned red after the fast shot she pretty much chugged. He took a sip of his own and continued looking at her. She was so feisty, but calm at the same time. Her unpredictable actions almost turned him on.

Meanwhile, Levy was looking around, in particular search of her blonde friend. She didn't like her cornered situation. He was definitely a challenging glib jerk. His sarcasm just got the best of her, and she was not happy. She rationalized cheekily that it was the alcohol that was blocking her ability to retort. But…really, how could he? _Jerk_ , she thought.

Gajeel read her face and lightly chuckled, turning away from her as well. He had noticed that the blondie was heading their way, and he'd rather go to hell than get caught staring at Levy.

"Levy!" Lucy giggled, a little high from her dancing and drinking.

"Lu-chan?" Levy looked up, shredding her thoughts of anger from her conversation with Gajeel. Her friend's predicament was far more important, it seemed.

"Levy…I'm sorry I got drunk. Can we… hick*, go home?" Lucy had her eyes closed, walking wobbly.

Levy sighed. She guessed that this was the ideal timing to leave before she got too inebriated herself. She stood up, and looked at Kurogane, who was looking straight at her already.

"Umm…Bye. Yea, bye." She said shyly. Gajeel smirked.

"See ya around, Shorty."

At that, Gajeel got a glimpse of her pout as she left with her wasted friend

…and a glimpse of her gorgeous ass.


	3. A Drunken State of Mind

Reviews are love~ Thank you reviewers! Enjoy :)

*I do not own anything. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

 _"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear apart." Haruki Murakami._

Chapter 3: Drunken State of Mind

by crownbutt123

The shrimp was gone long ago. As usual, Gajeel was at the bar sitting alone in his own thoughts. The music which used to be bothering when he entered, now felt muffled. At least to him. Every other day, Gajeel thought about what to show in his next shootings, what idea he should propose in the next meeting, and so on.

But the alcohol ceased all normality, every single time.

Gajeel would fall into the depths of wonder of his past. Besides the solitary life that he had in his teenage years, there was much more to it. It was a past colored in bloodlust, blood, and more blood. Fragmented images of his red hands and sounds of screams filled his mind endlessly as he clutched onto his black manes.

Gajeel vehemently took another glass of scotch, which Loke prudently placed in front of Gajeel. At first Loke had thought that Gajeel was simply at the bar because he wanted to make a good impression on the bluenette — which he failed, in his opinion. But it only took a moment after the girl's leave for Loke to realize that Gajeel wasn't the type of man to frequent the basement of FT, unless he was forced to. And, like every other month, Loke noticed the way Gajeel was drinking alone, willingly taking shots to get drunk. He could only fathom the surface of what Gajeel believes to be "peaceful" in such a drunken state.

The bartender merely sighed as Gajeel continuously murmured unintelligible words.

"Ungh.." Gajeel barely placed his head between his palms. He had taken 13 glasses, if that number was even correct. _Loke would know_ , Gajeel thought as he started chuckling to himself. Immediately, jovial thoughts replaced themselves with an image of a woman's horrified face. All light and color fused with gray and black smoke, his mind filling itself into an abyss.

He still remembered what had led him there. He could still remember the scent of the room, dust and ink. He tried to gather his strength to reject the woman's screams.

Gajeel looked at nowhere in particular. He spaced out, arduously holding onto his faint conscience.

Once again, Gajeel was mumbling and chuckling, almost maniacally. Another stinging, yet bittersweet tasting liquid slid down his throat. And for a moment, Gajeel thought, or more like wished, that it was a knife traveling through his internal organs. If that was what it took to rid of his nightmares of his drunken state, he could take it. In fact, he wanted something harsh; something cruel and unimaginable to overwhelm him and eat him up in the darkness, where he deserved to be.

The party had slowly died down as nobody in the dancing floor was sober. The CEO was being dragged upstairs to his office, as a temporary bedroom, by Jellal. The blue haired man was struggling all the more because of his girlfriend, who was pulling on his sleeves relentlessly. Gajeel could form the sentences of what she was angry about. But then again, without the effort, anyone could guess it was her passionate cry for Strawberry shortcake.

Loke, on the other hand, was the sober man, cleaning up the glasses, most of which consisted of Gajeel's iced whiskey. Gajeel thought it was more courteous to let Loke finish up and leaned forward to grab the whiskey bottle. His fingers wrapped around the cold glass, and he pulled it towards him slowly to make sure he did not let his alcohol take over and waste the product. Virtually, it was okay to eliminate a bottle or two. It was Loke's nagging that Gajeel tried best to elude, if possible in his current condition.

Luckily, his ordeal was passed and the glass was already on his lips.

 _"Please…spare my daughter! Jus-"_

The sounds of the woman that night. They continued to haunt his very soul. Gajeel took another swig.

 _"No! Please! Take my life instead!"_

Right when he was about to finish off the dregs in the glass, a large hand grasped his wrists from behind. Large and stiff, daring to grab Gajeel Redfox, the feared man. Gajeel could almost smell who it was.

"Gajeel. Let's go now." Lily, dressed in his tux, stood staunch. His hold was firm, his posture wholly adamant.

"Not done 'ere." Gajeel protested and tried to take another swig but was held aback by his quasi-manager. Gajeel looked up to meet his stony gaze. He looked tired, and Gajeel could only guess that his trip to Crocus was the least pleasant. He then remembered that Lil' had to deal with convincing Ichiya to yield his shooting for the next Sorcerer magazine.…or something like that.

Gajeel knew that he was going home now. Period.

"We are going now, Period." At that, Gajeel suddenly laughed boisterously, which was unheard, for nobody was left in the bar nor the party. Well, the collapsed bodies swimming in their own bodily fluids and aftermath regurgitations did not count.

"Okay… Just let me finish thi — "

"Now." Lily deadpanned and shoved Gajeel effortlessly off his seat, a little more than violently. Loke took this as his cue to take remove all sources of alcohol from the pierced man's reach.

"Ugh…" Gajeel grunted and closed his eyes.

"How many servings did you take, Kurogane?" Lily sighed, and retorted to himself, realizing it was a waste of his breath. "You know what.. don't even tell me."

"13" Gajeel whispered, choking on himself.

"26 it is." Lily didn't have to look behind to look at Loke's knowing smile. Indeed, Gajeel had taken more than 26,. But for Kurogane's sake, Loke kept his lips up in a zipped smile. Lily, as he knew so well, was not fond of alcohol or any of that substance. He preferred —

"Kiwi Juice please. " Loke nodded in assurance and moved himself to the open fridge where fresh kiwis were arranged. Most of them were reserved for Lily himself.

"Sit here, hairball." Lily commanded to the large man, setting the large man against the wall.

The moment of silence broke out when suddenly Loke's eyes met Lily's.

"How come he always empties our whiskey when he _does_ show up here?" Loke asked, genuinely curious. He waited in anticipation, but Lily was a man of his words. He wouldn't dare spill someone's beans.

"Can't tell you. Better luck askin' him." Lily smirked and trusted the brunette to make a wise decision to put a period to his last sentence.

"I take your word. Like 'Ottoku.' (Elfman's quote)"

Lily laughed out loud, making echoes in the room. It was good to be back in Magnolia.

"Ottoku indeed."

Then, from Lily's side, the 'hairball' started shuffling. He seemed uncomfortable with whatever was bothering him again in his head. But, Gajeel's sudden start up of snoring reassured Lily. He knew that his snoring indicated obedience and silence…

Silence into the rest of the night, in which Gajeel would finally rest peacefully, devoid of high-pitched screaming

…devoid of blood

…in a drunken state of mind.


	4. Levy's Morning After

*Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Levy's Morning After

by crownbutt123

Levy grunted. She recapped everything in her head. Levy remembered searching wildly for Makarov to say her goodbye's. Then Lucy got hyped up again, since Natsu was stripping. He and Gray were putting on quite a show, trying to gnaw at each other's eyes.

"Levy! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT!" Levy shuffled in her sheets. Her eyelids closed, stark naked in her cozy bed. She had a habit of taking off her clothes after a drink, even if its just a little.

"LEVY!" At that, Levy had to flinch. She wondered where her blonde friend got all her energy. Wasn't she the one wasted the night before? And yet, here was Levy, unable to collect the strength to stand up.

Before her other half could barge in to kick her around, Levy stretched like a cat in her bed. She sauntered slowly, putting on her cute bear slippers, which she got on Christmas from Lucy. Her room was nowhere near clean. It would be presentable once in a while, when, say, Lucy decides to do a whole house clean. But other than those days, Levy kept her room piled with millions of books, art materials, large photos of models, make-up profiles, and her projects. To walk through her room was to walk through the gates of hell…

"Lev—"

"I'm going!" Levy quickly untangled the knots in her hair with her slender fingers and put on a navy boxy t-shirt and some black shorts, which hugged her ass perfectly.

As levy entered the kitchen, she could literally tough the scent of butter-toasted bread and scrambled eggs. She loved Lucy for many reasons, but this was probably the most significant quality.

"Oh, Lu~ I love you.." She yawned as she helped herself on the seat.

"Yes, of course you do. Though," Lucy turned around, flapping her neon pink apron back in place.  
"- I rarely hear beautiful words in such an early morning. "

Lucy smiled and also helped herself, sitting herself across their little table. To save their costs, Lucy and Levy paid for their mini-coffee table that had short legs. They had the floor, and it sufficed.

"Yummmm!" Levy hummed.

"By the way Levy-chan." Lucy looked to meet wondering brown eyes, her mouth in motion.

She continued, the toasted bread making a crispy sound as the knife went through. "How much did you drink with that lovebird?"

Lucy tried to resist her teasing nature, but she couldn't help it. Even in her drunken state, she could remember the scene she saw when Levy reached our her arms to touch him. So intimately…!

"Lovebird?!" Levy put her toast down in protest. At first she thought Lucy was talking about the lionhead, a natural flirt, but immediately realized who she was talking about. Levy sat still, slightly blushing.

Gajeel.

"Priceless reaction Levy chan. Don't lose your cool Pft." She looked at her with the most teasing look possible.

"Look, Lu. It was just a conversation…" Levy facepalmed herself. She wanted to eat peacefully.

"Eh? But I think…" her teasing voice was coming out, so Levy quickly retorted.

"Shut up Lu. He's an A.S.S.. I just hope I don't have to deal with his make-up." Levy looked up at her partner who still had the smug face plastered on.

"Do you know how many piercings he had on his face? Imagine doing make-up for that.." Levy continued, talking to herself.

"Ohh, you're already anticipating his makeup session?" Lucy smiled, only to barely dodge a spoon tossed at her. Levy pouted and finished the crumbs around her mouth. Most of them fell to the floor, but Levy didn't mind. It was her week this coming Sunday to clean the floors. Oh great, tomorrow.

"Okay haha Levy-chan I take it back~ Let's just get ready." Lucy continued to giggle, but Levy was still…she didn't know anymore. But something was coiled in her stomach, and she deserved to rid of it as soon as possible. The only way would be a relaxing shower.

"Yeah. I'm going in the bath first. Do the dishes today since I did them for the whole past —"

"Okay okay~" Lucy laughed at her best friend. Her morning moods never went anywhere, always tempered up. In the beginning, Lucy worried if they were compatible enough to live together, but as time passed Lucy began to realize that Levy was kind in the heart, save for the early mornings. She knew that after her bath, she will be fine…

Sort of.

The tap water could be heard as Levy walked over to their bathroom. It was nothing fancy, with just the necessary appliances.

Her clothes fell to the floor and the sound of the closing glass door followed. The water ran, and caressed her alabaster skin, warming her body. Red spots formed on her torso as the hot water slid down her.

The rest of the shower was a catharsis.

She pumped the shampoo, wondering about the other night. She wasn't so sure how she had acted in front of Gajeel, and Lucy's teasing wasn't so assuring. Had she really been so "intimate" with a stranger?

Levy let out a sigh as she closed the tab off.

Knowing herself, she probably didn't. And, who cares? He's just a jerk, she thought.

"Time to start my first day of work!"

Levy left the bathroom and went to her bedroom. She gingerly avoided the mountains of books, and found her way to her closet. It was a simple open closet with mutiple pairs of clothes hung. She hated folding and preferred to have everything hung. Literally everything.

She quickly dried her messy blue curls and turned to look at the contents of her closet.

"Hmm.." Levy put on the same black skinny jeans, and pulled out her indigo/navy blue tight turtleneck top. Magnolia's summer never defined a typical summer. The town was either Fall or Winter, and again, Fall or Winter.

Lastly, Levy opened the adjacent closet that was filled with her headbands and lingerie. She wore matching navy cheeky underwear and bra, with a navy blue headband. Today she felt nervous, so she decided on her favourite color, which was obviously navy blue.

Levy shed her towel and pulled her jeans on first. She looked up to see her to check if it got dirty the other day. But instead of blemishes, Levy realized something horrifying. Her neck was bare. Her gold necklace that Lucy had gotten for her was missing. Before panic, Levy made sure to check on her memories, since she was innately forgetful.

"No…way.." Memories clicked, and Levy knew for sure she put it on the other day. She went to her bed and checked every crevice, but the constellation was nowhere to be found.

 _Did I really lose it?_

Levy smashed herself against the wall in her mind. Her mood fluctuated instantly from nervousness to anxiety, anxiety to anger at herself.

"Ugh…I'm going to be late at this rate…" Practical as she was, the bluenette wasted not a single minute to get ready. After dressing up, she would have to pack her purse, and some other make-up brushes that she liked to keep with her. It was true that FT would provide the artists every necessary utensils, but Levy preferred to use her own. At least for brushes.

She left her room after several minutes of cursing and searching for her darn necklace, only to end up angrier. The two girls met at the front doorsteps, Lucy as presentable as always.

Lucy had on a simple black u-neck long sleeve with jeans. She hung her trench coat and her bag on her left arms, struggling to take out the car keys. Meanwhile, Levy only stared at her gold necklace, that hung effortlessly on Lucy's neck. It shined of 'envy' to Levy's eyes.

After a "Aha!" from Lucy, Levy and Lucy wore their Chelsea boots and black heels respectively.

The wind brushed against Levy's red cheeks that had formed from her frustration. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to kill the anxiety building up inside her. Lucy's necklace bounced with every step until they reached the car, shining with pride.

Levy pouted at the accessory, her childish action luckily unnoticed by her best friend.

* * *

Next up: Gajeel's morning after


	5. Gajeel's Morning After

Yes, the story progresses slowly. Don't hate me when it starts moving too fast..!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Mashima Hiro does*

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Gajeel's Morning After**

by crownbutt123

Gajeel opened his eyes, following an unpleasant grunt. He could smell his metallic scent surrounding him. He often wondered how he was born with such heightened senses.

"Uhn…" The sheets fell was the black haired man shifted and slid off his relatively small bed. His room was gray, with nothing in particular. He never indulged in furniture, but instead into his closet. He only valued his closet, and it was probably the neatest place in his house.

Gajeel walked to the bathroom and immediately gave himself a cold spray of water. He hated it, but it helped relieve his morning mood, as well as the other member. Gajeel hissed like a cat, but it was an everyday routine. But still, he hated the first three seconds. Steaming rain caressed his well-toned body, sliding rapidly.

The sound of water echoed his small house. He lived in the dull outskirts of Magnolia, a city called "Denish." Normally, people would describe his neighborhood as something like a "slum," but Gajeel reveled in the darkness of his beloved city. He loved the silent streets, the small population. One aspect he did despise was the reminiscence of his past and memories in Denish. Like last night, his drunken condition crawled up on him, recapitulating memories, or "nightmares," as Gajeel described it.

A towel wrapped around his waist, Gajeel came out sliding his hand through his dark mane. The man took a bottle of water from the water and chugged it down. A sigh of disappointment left his lips as he noticed how empty his fridge had become in the past few days.

Like a routine, Gajeel went to check on his clothes that he wore yesterday. He was sensitive with the condition, stains, and laundry procedures — a bit OCD (obsessive–compulsive disorder). A silent sound similar to a clink was audible as Gajeel lifted his black pants.

Crimson eyes moved to look down on the floor; a glittering gold accessory. An eyebrow lifted in confusion as Gajeel crouched to examine the object that fell out from his pockets.

 _Where the hell did this come from?_

Normally, Gajeel would have ignored the acknowledgement and keep it. But he was a little worried because he was drunk last night. And he knew from his best man's advice that Kurogane's drunken state was not at all exciting. It had led to streetfights, accidents, and incessant chit-chat.

The very last drinking habit is stealing; Gajeel had gotten this habit when he was alcohol addicted in his teenage years, unable to stop his lavish spendings. He needed to live on, for whatever the purpose, and the only solution was to steal. Time to time, Gajeel worried if he would make the same mistakes even now but the necklace in front of him seemed to prove it true.

"Old habits die hard I guess…" Gajeel closed his eyes in contemplation, and decided to just take it to FT and ask Lily.

Quickly, Gajeel put on a simple navy crewneck, with a white T-shirt underneath. He wore it in a way that his white tee would partly show at the neck and his waist. A black, coated jeans and brown boots were applied onto the tall model as Gajeel headed out the door. The necklace was put into his left pocket.

The weather was hazy, as always, in Denish. Thanks to the proximity to Magnolia, Gajeel never had to worry about getting a car. He took a quick deep breath in, and smirked when heard footsteps on the neighbor's porch.

"Hangovers?" Lily beat him in greeting, walking down his house porch.

"Gihi, ya think?" The two had started walking together towards the station.

"Well I'm glad you're fine today, Kurogane." Lily smirked.

"Whatever, flower."

Lily took the response naturally, unfazed. He was mature, and needed to be so. They were 9 years apart, and Gajeel was a grown man now. Now, it was Lily's turn to make some fun out of him.

"Ah, Black Steel Gajeel has finally softened up..." Lily looked up, smugly smiling. He looked at Gajeel from the corner of his eyes, receiving a cold crimson, narrowed look.

"What the fuck're you implyin'." The black haired man shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Ah, nothing."

"Say it, or I'm gonna beat you like a bitch."

Lily laughed. It was loud, but not loud enough to wake the neighborhood. It was 10 a.m., but it's like 6a.m. to the people of Denish. "You know you can't. Hairball."

"Shut up. What're you tryin to say. " Gajeel stopped in his tracks, causing the tanned man to turn around. "Spit it out."

Lily smirked. "Let me see…" He acted like he was thinking, enjoying Gajeel's apparent seething anger. He loved embroiling the iron man, and loved it more because he was the only one capable of doing so.

"A certain blue haired _Mistress_ I shall say…"

Gajeel stomped ahead, eyes closed shut in annoyance. But, the slight hue in his cheeks was there. Just slightly.

"Fuck you."

"Denial?"

"Fuck you." Gajeel repeated with more emphasis. Lily walked up to walk beside him.

"Awe. Let me remind you that there are four stages of depression, and the very first stage is —"

"a 'get.' and the next stage is 'lost' you old fucker." Gajeel didn't even look at Lily in the eyes. He just grunted.

Lily, on the other hand, was enjoying everything. "Should I punch you if that's what it takes to fix your vulgar language?"

Gajeel smirked. "Gihi. Over my dad's body, Lil."

If this conversation had taken place seven years ago, Lily would've winced at the bitter remark. It was a paradoxical, sour statement that Gajeel tended to say to Lily when he meant no harm, or when he wanted to be playfully rebellious. To Lily, however, the words stung his heart; the emptiness of his words was painful when one knew of Gajeel's life.

It was different now. They had been together for seven years now. Gajeel was 20 years old when Lily came into Denish. Lily smiled every time he recalled the first time he met Gajeel — a bandaged, scarred, half-naked man with crimson eyes. There was no way a person could forget such an intimidating figure. Although frightened at his neighbor, Lily had found Gajeel…intriguing. He wanted to get acquainted, and so Lily attempted numerously to start a conversation.

To say it was difficult is an understatement. Lily had never met a human being so adamant, so difficult. He wondered if Gajeel was raised by a monster, but it turned out that he wasn't raised by anybody at all.

 _Gajeel placed himself_ _comfortably at Lily's footsteps. He brought a pile of clothes and casually took out Lily's detergents, without asking permission. Lily didn't think it rude, for he has witnessed worse in the past two days that he met Gajeel. The first day was worth a talk. The scarred man punched the newcomer in the face for asking Gajeel's name. Surprisingly, Lily punched back, smiling. That was how their friendship sparked…well. It became official when Lily initiated so._

 _"Do you have friends, little one?" Lily asked, staring at Gajeel, who was strenuously, yet emotionlessly, cleaning the blood off his jacket and other garments._

 _"I'm not 'little,' flower." Gajeel didn't even turn. The blood stained transferred from his clothes to his rag._

 _"Difficult, aren't you?"_

 _The cold man remained silent._

 _Lily sighed. He expected no more. In fact he believed that he made a progress in the two days. After all, nobody saw another resident talking to Gajeel, not ever._

 _"I frequent Makarov's restuarant, 8island." Gajeel looked at the floor as he reluctantly answered Lily's first question._

 _Lily smiled, wanting to gaze at the other man's mysterious eyes. He rarely got to look at the young adult in the eyes._

 _"I see…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Be a friend?"_

 _Gajeel looked up, eyes immediately narrowed. He doubted all sincerity, and was taught to do so. But for some reason, the old man was frank. He looked unmoved by Gajeel's sour responses, and persistently attempted to get close the few days they've talked. By talk, Lily was talking to himself while Gajeel grunted. At that moment, Gajeel had not felt anything ominous or stealth; he could see the elder was trying to be sincere. He could feel it._

 _"Whatever, Flowerlily."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Tch."_

And here was the iron-hearted Gajeel, walking and Gihi-ing with him. Lily often patted his own shoulders for melting one bolt out of a million of Gajeel's iron heart. He still had more to go, but it was okay now. Lily knew for certain the special person, who would be the one for melting the heart in whole, will manifest soon. Very soon.

"You know Gajeel…." Gajeel grunted in response. He normally never answered Lily, but when Lily called him by his real name, Gajeel responded. It meant something — danger, grief, you name it.

Lily mentally prepared to get smashed in the face, before saying,

"I'm not the only one who thinks you're head over heels for the newcomer."

Crimson eyes darted gray ones with great bewilderment.

"Rumors do spread fast, don't they? " And that was all it took for Gajeel to have an excuse to punch Lily's shoulder. His face turned a darker, redder hue.

"Fuck you all..!" Gajeel walked ahead and walked down to the station upon arrival. Imaginary steams emitted above Gajeel's dark manes. And for some reason, Lily knew that Gajeel's face was red from embarrassment, not anger.

Lily winced at the accustomed pain. He rolled his arms, cracked his neck, and continued walking. He wisely chose to maintain his slow pace and followed after the man who disappeared down into the subway station.

All the while smirking triumphantly, proud of his product.


	6. A Dragon's Stare

A/N!

Here is the update at last! A little faster than expected haha. This is the MEETING SCENE! Glad this turned out longer ,

Special Thanks to : Snipersinon, dddk000, and all the previous reviewers! Thank you followers as well.

In this chapter, there will be a love tension, because my imagination cannot resist! I personally love Sting so people, don't get offended. This is a GAJEVY~

Read&Review is Love!

P.S. This is half-edited since I only re-read it twice. Usually it takes me many reads to go back and edit the mistakes so please bear with my grammar/spelling~~

disclaimer: I don't own anything or the characters. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Dragon's Stare

by crownbutt123

"I'm glad you all made it!"

As expected, Mira was cheerful as always. Her jubilant comment was followed by grunts and moans, and a silent gihi from the corner.

The meeting room complemented the rest of FT and its conceptual colors. All the floors and walls were marble white, placing emphasis on people's presence and attires. The chosen color was also necessitated for shooting. For the particular meeting room, glass walls bolstered in the shape of a rectangular prism, cutting off all sound and conversation from the rest of the group. Interestingly, it was designed to show the people's actions though. In fact, other than personal offices, all spaces, such as working areas, were constructed as glass cubes for people to easily see each other. The whole idea of making rooms transparent was Jellal's idea; he believed in a workplace "equality" in which people would be able to gaze upon one another. Bold and ignorant Natsu described it as "perverted" when he meant to say the word 'perverse.' But anyhow, it was offending nevertheless.

"Wahhh! Damn. Saturdays." Natsu loudly yawned, stretching his arms behind the grey, plastic seats. The flexing chair made squeaks, as if it was hurt from Natsu's weight. Immediately, the one on the chair was dead asleep. He normally never joined meetings, unless he was mandated. Whenever seasonal shootings were coming up, artists and models had to partake in them.

"Well, aren't we all?" Mirajane smiled brightly, wholly sounding unconvincing. She appeared nowhere near tired. Silence followed as the clock tick tocked. It continued to tick, as if it were waiting for someone.

Just then, glass door swung open. "Sorry, it looks like I'm a tad late." It was the red haired manager. Her hair was slightly disheveled and bags were evident under her eyes. Her tight, black office attire hugged her body effortlessly, nevertheless. Flawless, but wild. That was Erza.

"My My. You _are_ a minute late. No worries Erza." Again, Mira continued. No one seemed to be in the mood for talking. Even the newbies were seated silently, eyes closed. Others would have thought that they were waiting patiently for orders, looking like that of a samurai's patience. But they too, were asleep.

"I see." Erza continued. "Then let us get started."

"mhm!" Mira purposely plopped herself on the table with a slight pressure, waking everyone up.

Natsu and Gray dramatically jolted and swiftly turned their heads towards Erza, sweat dropping. It was their umpteenth time falling asleep after time. And to say Erza was not angered would be a fallacy. The other fellows, on the other hand, were professional actors. They could be official spies just for the natural talent of feigning death, and sleep, in this case.

Gajeel, Juvia, and even the CEO himself looked up at Erza as if they were always aware it was meeting time. In fact, it was too natural that it made Natsu and Gray seem worse in comparison.

 _The wonders of Erza; she makes the CEO himself fear the manager._ Levy thought, as she and Lucy looked at eachother knowingly.

"Great. Now that everyone is awake, let us move on." Erza stated matter-of-factly referring to _everyone_ , and remaining stoic as possible. She put her red glasses on, and professionally took out her office papers from her over-sized burgundy clutch bag. Everytime Erza did anything, it seemed professional, and that was exactly why the others felt uptight around her. Her aura of professionality and neatness even affect the CEO, and no more words are needed to describe further of the impact it seems.

After her personal session of organizing her papers, tapping it on the table, Erza took the seat in the center next to Makarov who was, once again, sleeping. He really never took part in the trivial meetings, but he thought it'd be nice to join with the newbies. He not only wished to see their enthusiasm, but also learn of their personalities. Internally, he guessed the party only benefited in that it gave a _social_ development, rather than a workplace-suitable relationship.

"Ah. So everyone is hands-on with what is coming up soon?" Erza questioned, peeking up from behind the white sheets. She particularly looked at Lucy, who had a confused look.

"I'm sorry Erza," Mirajane chuckled and continued "it seems the party did no help at all!" With that comment, Natsu boisterously laughed, subconsciously leaning back on the chair. If a peek of red hair weren't manifest, he might as well have lifted his feet on the glass table.

"I see" she replied, closing her eyes in contemplation. After a minute of recapping their previous meeting, Erza continued and she expected no one to interrupt. A certain blonde, however, was unable to focus on the contents that tumbled off of Erza's glossy lips. She stared intently at the pink-haired prince, staring at his facial features, bizarre hair…

"So, in three weeks, comes Christmas. Before the real event, our goal is to complete some shootings, a week prior would be good. I would like Gajeel, for certain, in this shooting because the fans are awaiting him." At that comment, Levy's ears slightly perked up. She had not known that Gajeel would be chosen right off the bat.

 _Was he that popular?_ She could only wonder, for in her mind, he looked like a human knife with metal studs. Nothing particularly eye-catching.

"Natsu will also have a shooting for the back of the magazine. I have been pondering upon what concept he will portray for quite a while…" With that, she tapered off and looked at Mirajane, who in turn, was staring at Lucy with a smug smile. Mira could see from Lucy's look what she was thinking and feeling. It was too evident; the way Lucy's blush was radiating, and her eyes half open. That was enough for Mirajane to get a good, almost _too good_ , theme for the Christmas page.

"how about Lucy getting a first shooting on the Christmas page?"

"eh?" Her body jumped, causing her big mounds to bounce. Levy eyed them, looking like a kid in front of a candy shop. To have such big boobs was just in the figment of her imagination. Unnoticed by little Levy, Gajeel had seen the way Levy looked jealously at her friend's melons and blushed, and he thought it was cute.

"I mean, er…" Erza pondered, looking at Mirajane who only returned a devilish grin.

"I guess that w-wouldn't be bad." Erza stumbled, for it was not wholly her opinion. But at that moment, it was a catch-22. Either stay silent and be embarrassed, or leave it to Mirajane to continue the plan.

"great" The white haired woman grinned.

"I don't mind ha!" Natsu grinned happily, causing the blonde to blush hard.

"wait— what is the meaning of thi—" Lucy questioned to no one as everyone agreed upon it. Makarov nodded with a grin and Gray, too, said 'not bad for a start.' Lucy, in reality, had not much of a choice. But then, wasn't this supposed to be a meeting? Weren't all members involved in speaking out? She inner-sighed, but herself sighing out loud.

"Is there a problem Lucy?" Mira looked at her, tilting her head with a smile on her face.

And like anyone who knew Mira, Lucy did not protest. She could feel a devil behind the smile facade.

"N-no! I'm fine! Just…"

"Just?" Mira, seeming innocent, asked with a little pressure. Ever so little.

"just..excited! hahaha…" Lucy fake-laughed, and Mira accepted it as a yes.

Erza stood up, then, a sign of telling everyone to pay attention.

"Okay everyone." All the members looked up at the white board, on which Erza was writing their plans. "So, it has been decided that Natsu and Lucy portray a Christmas setting on the back." A small pink pen and a yellow pen followed a cute diagram of chibi-members.

And, Levy had to give it to Erza for drawing such cute figures in the midst of all seriousness.

"Gajeel, I think I have to apologize in advance." She looked at him, as well as everyone, who were confused at her sudden confession.

"hm?" He raised a brow in response.

"You see… You will not be on the front cover for the Christmas special this time." She paused for a response, but only got a red, narrowed pair of eyes.

"I mean to say sorry for breaking your two year record. You see.." Erza moved to the door, to which everyone's eyes widened, except Makarov.

"yo!" It was Sting Eucliffe and "hello" from Rogue Cheney.

"..the Sabertooth top models have decided to transfer to Fairy Tail due to the illness of their CEO." Erza finished her intended sentence, alittle irked about Sting interrupting by entering a tad to early.

Unsurprisingly, Natsu was the first to stand and greet the Twin Dragons, as their public-name goes. He enthusiastically punched them as a greeting and Sting returned it all too playfully. Gray just handshaked with the fellas with not much saying. Juvia watched Gray's hand in Sting's and blushed.

"Juvia~ stop perverting your thoughts" Mira said, as she amused herself in Juvia's embarrassment.

Lucy and Levy were frozen. First day, they met the bikini star Mira, sexy HR Erza, Salamander, Ice-Cold Gray, Lovely Jovial Juvia, Kurogane… — Now the Twin Dragons. Everything was soaking in too fast and both the girls were having a hard time catching up.

To Levy, it felt like she was in one of her own books in which the poor girl meets the family of her wealthy boyfriend, confused and unsettled.

"I guess a minute of a happy re-union isn't bad" Erza chuckled to herself, letting the twin dragons talk with the FT members. It has been a while since they last met, since Sabertooth was excessively uptight in both their schedule and shooting. In fact, the reason they were away for so long was because the Twin Dragons got particular attention from girls in the West. They just came back from the other continent, back to Magnolia.

Lucy went up to introduced herself, but Levy was timid. She was not the type to confront someone so easily. Instead, she remained seated just like Kurogane who was nonchalant about everything that was happening.

"Oh?" Sting abruptly stuck his head out from the crowd and faced Levy, who stared back in confusion.

"New faces." Rogue complemented Sting's comment. The two went up to Levy, to her dismay. She was feeling more 'newbie-ish.'

"Hi there yo!" While no one felt the necessity to introduce the newbies for them, they let Sting walk up to Levy. From his seat, Gajeel intently stared at the suave blond newcomer.

"My name's Sting Eucliffe" he said as he touched Levy's shoulder. She blushed out of her own control.

"H-hi! I'm Levy McGarden…the new make-up artist." Her blush intensified as she noticed that Sting was still grabbing onto her shoulders, a little longer than necessary. Until Rogue smacked Sting in the back.

"Stupid. Sting, you're not supposed to touch a girl like that." Sting was about to rebuff but Rogue cut him off. "you just met her."

Sting grimaced for a second and faced the blunette again. "Anyways Hi!" He grinned and took a seat beside her, a little too comfortably. At that moment, she cursed herself for sitting always on the edge, and regretted telling Lucy to seat herself inside. Now she had Sting beside her, and Rogue beside him. And why she was annoyed in the first place was because her blush was hard to fight.

Gajeel was still unmoved, seated silently in his seat. He stared at Sting who was acting too friendly with everyone. Well, that was what he was saying to himself. He was not unsettled. He was just annoyed at their rather boisterous entrance.

The black haired man continued to stare, as if trying to convey a message. But Gajeel stubbornly convinced himself that he was just not in a good mood. That's right, he thought.

 _I'm just moody._ He coaxed his mind to that statement, all the while frowning at Sting.

Just like that, the seating of the twin dragons resumed the meeting. Erza stood up once again, since the introduction was over.

"So there was your surprise guys. Sorry for Gajeel but," she glanced slightly at him, but was surprised at how disappointed he looked. Erza, innocent when it comes to guys, mistook Gajeel's face of jealousy, which he'd never admit, as a sign of disapproval to her plans. But, there was no cooing him now; what's done had to be done on her end.

"…the Twin Dragons will have the front cover this year." Everyone clapped at the idea as both an introduction and approval. Lucy and Levy followed everyone's actions.

Gajeel, on the other hand, was grudgingly clapping in slow syllables. Staring still at the blonde man. He didn't realize his very own actions until a tanned man silently entered and seated himself beside Kurogane. As soon as he sat himself beside the grumpy mess, Lily nudged Gajeel with his elbows.

They whispered while Erza was speaking of the Twin's plans.

"what the fuck Lil'"

"Stop spacin' out"

"mind your own pedals, bitch"

"Grumpy aren't you" Lily smirked knowingly, but Gajeel didn't get why he got nudged. How could he know when he was giving a death glare to Sting out of his own will, without him knowing his own feelings?

"shut it, Lil."

"Shhh…"

"Shoo yourself" Gajeel looked up, pretending to listen to Erza. But, once again, Gajeel's crimson orbs landed on Sting. That was when Destiny played its nefarious games: Sting leaned on his elbows, looking up at Erza intently. At the exact moment, Levy leaned in as well and her arm brushed agains Sting's. He whispered a 'whoa, sorry' and Levy blushed, giving an apologetic look in response.

Gajeel didn't have the time and guts to even convince him this time. He couldn't dare tell his mind that Sting was just annoying because something sharp pierced his heart a moment ago. Why? Because she blushed again at Sting's little touch. She fucking blushed.

"tch" Gajeel looked at Sting still, trying to eye-kill his very organs. And to say Lil was amused would be too mild.

"Is something the matter?" Lily cooed gently, playing the innocent. And Gajeel knew all too well that this kind of tone was one of his meager games. Just to piss his ass off.

"Fuck you."

Further comment was prevented as Erza called Gajeel.

"Gajeel, according to Mira, you got a request from the fans with an underwear." He raised a brow to half-heartedly dare the scarlet haired woman to continue.

"And?"

"I was hoping you take the next shooting in that…fancy piece.. in the snow" Gajeel's eyes narrowed slightly, preparing to argue that he was absolutely not interested in standing in the snow.

"So, just my underwear?" He asked again. Everyone else remained silent, the two girl's flushed at the mention of an underwear shoot. Right off the bat.

"No. Actually we got a request from Magnolia's number one female brand, 'Lucky Luce.'" At the mention of the popular brand, everyone focused wondering what kind of request it would be. It was a female brand that sold everything from fashionable accessories to lingerie. Lucy frequented their outlet, but the brand was as famous for their designs as their expensive prices.

Their outerwear were particularly popular. But, what could it possibly ask of a man who looked like a killer with red eyes?

Lucy, thus, instantly questioned Erza. "Huh..? It's a girl's brand."

"Exactly."

The members frowned in bewilderness. The only way to receive answers was to let the woman talk, at least in Gajeel's opinion.

"The brand has accumulated their reputation and fans of women, and now they report that this would be the dire chance to launch a male's series. The trend nowadays is unisex. So, they want their first launch of 5 male outers to be done on FT's behalf."

Makarov nodded in understanding, while all others were simply forced to comprehend. Gray touched his chin in what Lucky Luce may possibly let out for Men's fashion. Juvia, who also wore alot of the brand's clothes, also pondered in question.

They ended up with an image of Gajeel in a dress, and both Gray and Juvia flushed in awkwardness. Natsu joined right after, except he saw Gajeel in a bra.

Gajeel spoke up. He shedded his previous annoyance with Sting and got down with his business. "Okay, got it. But why me." He was cautious with his tone, trying his best to conceal his anger.

Sting, Rogue, and Levy, who were sitting in a row, looked to face the slight tension in Gajeel's 'aura.'

"You see Gajeel. Lucky Luce is a brand that suits tall people."

"Got that already." Gajeel replied stoically.

Oblivious to everyone, Levy cringed. She has seen Lucy shop at Lucky Luce Department, but really? Couldn't brands focus on short people? All hopes of looking hot like Lucy crashed as Erza and Gajeel confirmed the brand's target of tall consumers.

"Yes, and that is why. You're the tallest among all the men here, and I wished to provide Lucky Luce a good impression of our response. On our part, it is also — "

"our responsibility to enrapture the best brands to our side." Makarov finished for everyone, to which everyone silently nodded. Sting and Natsu, similar as they can be, were slightly falling asleep. Afterall, their plans were already discussed. Natsu and Lucy got a couple's look with the Jewelry. Sting and Rogue got their introductory looks for the front magazines. Simple.

"Okay. " Gajeel thought for a moment, to which Lily thought was more assuring. The older male like Gajeel for his commitment to his work. And him obviously being jealous of Sting was unsettling to say the least.

"Okay then" he said again, "I just hope those Lucky dastards don't mind my stony looks." To that, all the members giggled and laughed. Erza, too chuckled and reassured him,

"Nope. Their new concept was reported to be…manly"

"Naturally" commented Lily. Gajeel didn't like being publically complimented, and thus, he gave his little 'tch' and looked away from his right-hand man.

At that, Erza called it quits to the meeting, for it was already half-past 11. Usually after meetings, workers were let free from the building. Most of them, however, used their Saturdays to clean their working seats, and review their plans to get ready for Monday. Afterall, who liked to fuss about work on nice Sundays?

And so all the members who were present at the meeting decided to stick around and help each other out. The newbies were still in need of a better tour, and the Twin Dragons have joined. So, despite the meeting's end, everyone, save for Makarov, moved to the lounge to discuss their plans for the rest of the day.

In the far corner, a certain black haired man was out of the crowd. He stood near the elevator to take himself to his little office, which was the only one that was made black. All the other rooms were transparent, but Gajeel was anti-social. It was the very first thing he requested when he was commited to Fairy Tail, and Makarov managed to convince Jellal to set it up for the grunt.

"Something on your mind, kurogane?" Lily approached Gajeel, a natural thing.

"No."

"I noticed Jealousy played its fair game back there in the meeting." Gajeel didn't face the tanned man, and yet, he could lucidly hear the smile tugging at the man's lips.

"Fuck off." Lily chuckled.

"But seriously, you almost stared him to death."

"He deserved it."

"Aye Aye Captain" he smirked.

Lily left the moody, cold man alone, and gave him one last glance. But Gajeel wasn't looking back at him.

He was looking at the short make-up artist who made his heart boil in more ways than one.

* * *

A/N 

Did you like it? hate it? Tell me about it. Again, my editing happens every other weeks so the spellings will be okay the other week~

I really need an editor T..T

Next Up Summary: In which cleaning FT brings people together, and Sunday is coming up for FT members; Gajeel can't seem to get his mind off of Levy, so he releuctantly approaches her.


	7. Sweet Saturday

A/N

Hello! This is an early update...In advance because I realized that there will be a christmas break soon!

I hope you enjoy this~~ This is reallyyyyy long compared to the other ones. Consider it a Christmas gift? Sorry to the haters out there. Tee hee.

Thanks to: _Musicbooks.2011, dddk000 and previous reviewers for the support!_

Love- HK

* * *

Chapter 7: Sweet Saturday

by crownbutt123

"Levy-chan! There you are!"

Lucy ran to her best friend, turned around in return. The blunette grinned at the blonde who entered through the glass doors.

"Hi Lu, I was just…" she shyly fiddled with her fingers.

"Of course you visited the library" the blonde stated. "I was looking all over for you — but then where else?" Both of them laughed.

Lucy looked up at the glass shelves and smiled. As a reader herself, Lucy appreciated how well arranged the books were. Tall ones were compiled with tall ones, whereas the short ones were leaning against other short ones. Whoever did this must have OCD, thought Levy, who undoubtedly did not know how to clean her own books.

A moment later, Natsu and Sting entered, followed with Rogue.

"Yo!" Natsu and Sting greeted. They looked at each other and threw punches towards their chests.

"I greeted her first Tiger!"

"No! I did! copy-cat pink!"

"Please excuse these morons, ladies." Rogue slightly bowed at the girls who where laughing. Their bodies were wracking from too much laughter. It was interesting how Sting and Natsu could look alike, and even act alike.

The pink and strawberry blonde men followed up with a criticism against Rogue. Levy thought it was especially cute when Sting called Rogue a "romantist," because, according to her record of books, Rogue was nowhere near a romantist. But then again, was Sting even a reader?

"Guys….stop being..haha.. you're so funny!" Lucy managed to laugh out at the three boys, now grabbing at eachother's throats.

"Tch!" They all said in unison.

"So…" Levy calmed down, "what brings you guys to the library of all places?" She expected an answer that met her expectations. Something along the lines of 'because I like books.' She didn't know why, but already she found herself having a liking for the boys. They were bright, lively, and somewhat attractive. Oh? Who was she fooling? They _are_ models, after all. And sexy ones.

"Well, Natsu-san was giving us a tour, and we were passing by." Sting stated, his arms folded behind his head. The girls noticed that Sting always seemed to have on eye closed, not intentionally, but habitually.

"Oh I see" Levy said, a hint of disappointment. She was reminded once again that finding a person with similar interest is always so hard for her.

Lucy stood, "Oh that's cool. I just finished my tour with Mira-san and came to find Levy too." She winked and nudged Levy, "And it seems like my best friend here didn't even bother touring and headed straight here."

The other boys chuckled, Natsu saying "ooooh ahhhh" as if Levy was some mystical nymph. Maybe reading and loving books were unfound qualities in the modern world.

The blunette blushed, "shush Lu-chan…I get the way…somewhat"

"right….." Lucy said, unconvinced.

Another bomb of laughter exploded as Levy pouted. She looked away, but coincidently, met eye contact with the man she last expected to see.

Crimson eyes paused for a moment, and if she were correct, his eyes shifted to Sting's direction as well.

They continued to stare through the only glass wall that was dividing them.

Time resumed, and Gajeel nonchalantly continued moving large boxes of books onto the glass wagon. Wait…books!

"Lu-chan, I'll be right back!"

"huh?" Lucy turned around from her conversation with Natsu.

"Where?"

But the question never reached Levy. Lucy only got a moment to see Levy on the other side of the transparent wall, running towards the tall man. For a moment, Lucy thought that her hopes were right.

Until she saw Levy going straight to grab the books, not even looking up at the man. She sighed. Sometimes her friend was too oblivious. She turned around to continue talking about her possible ideas with Natsu for the shooting. The twins joined their conversation, obviously trying to put them together with a lovey-dovey concept. They were all seated in the open tables provided at the library, which were also designed with clear glass.

Gajeel stared at the bluenette. He had noticed her before, but tried to appear apathetic. He hadn't meant to attract her attention. But he knew from the moment he saw her running at him that she was not interested in talking to Gajeel. Her eyes glittered for the _books_.

He mentally eyerolled at himself, feeling stupid for even thinking that such a beauty would come running at him with a bright smile. Maybe Lily was right; he needed some love.

She lifted one up, "Gajeel? Are these yours?" The sparkle was still there, and it was unsettling in a levitating manner for his stomach.

"Uh.. Yea."

"Wow..!" She shrieked in happiness. His eyes widened at her unexpected response.

"I didn't know someone would also be interested in 'Machiavelli'!" She smiled not at Gajeel,but at the book to his disappointment. "Discourses…I remember reading this in highschool."

"Gihi."

"Geehee?" She looked up, finally meeting his eyes. He blushed slightly at her funny response.

"Yea. Gihi."

"What is that? Pfftt" She covered her mouth in embarassment. She pretty much laughed at him.

"O-oi! I laugh this way!"

"Sorry..! but pft..!" She started cracking up, laughing like no tomorrow. His blush was now visible.

"Is something very amusing miss Levy?" Lily made his way from behind, smiling knowingly at Levy. She brushed her smile off and looked at him. She had never met him but from the way he had addressed her, she already had a good impression.

He was also carrying a pack of books himself — a cherry on top of the impression cake.

"Oh, hello" She wiped a tear from her eye. Gajeel "tch"-ed and continued stacking the books carefully in the glass wagon.

"It's Lily" He greeted, letting his hand out. She responded and told the tanned man a small introduction herself. Gajeel, who was angrily watching, wondered how someone can be so slick- so suave. For the first time ever, Gajeel wanted to be in Lily's shoes for a little. Maybe a bit longer than just 'little.'

"Are _those_ books yours?" she inquired, pointing at Lily's pile, curious of what titles they held.

"Why, no. These belong to this grumpy man." He gestured to the truly grumpy man who looked back with the same stony face Levy had seen on the first day.

"oh…" Levy looked at Gajeel, who pretended to be focused on getting the books cleaned. When in reality, he was listening intently.

"Quite unbelievable, yes?"

"Yes..actually. I mean," she shyly fidgeted, a habit of hers "I didn't mean to be judgemental."

At that comment, Lily chuckled. He found why Gajeel had shown a liking towards her, although he would never admit it. She was cute and innocent, with the body curves of a woman.

"I didn't think so either." When Gajeel was out of his sight to get another pile of his books, Lily continued, whispering a little closer to Levy,

"In fact, I only recently found out his love for books. Though, " he laughed in between, "he never admits it." She looked at him in disbelief.

"Is that so? Interesting."

She glanced at the subject of the conversation, trying to imagine the pierced grunt reading silently in his bed with his legs curled up. Wait, do guys read like that?

How could she know when she'd never another man who liked books? Even her best colleagues, Jet and Droy, at Magnolia University never read a single book. Even on Test Days, ironically, they would try to ask other members for cheat sheets, chase test takers, and google everything. Jet went to the point of trying to hack into the University system. Men are unbelievable.

Gajeel was heading back, so Levy wisely dropped the conversation, "So….Lily, are you just helping him clean?"

"Indeed. We do this every month." Lily moved the stack in his arms to the wagon, finding it uncomfortable under Gajeel's piercing gaze (aka. death glare). But the tanned man was enjoying every moment of this, it was hard to hide his smile.

"Oh? What for?" She tilted her head in question.

"Well, Gajeel reads them. Buys More." Levy's eyes slightly widened, "Needs space. It's an endless cycle miss Levy."

"I see….that's…"

Gajeel's ears perked up, anticipating what she would say. What Gajeel didn't realize was that his whole body stopped altogether. And to say Lily was amused was an understatement. Keen as he is, Lily knew all so well ridiculously ignorant Gajeel was being at the moment; he wanted to slap himself to prevent any laughing.

Levy finally said, "…Amazing!"

Her sparkles reappeared, while Gajeel's sparkle formed. He was happy. Fucking happy to hear that comment. He wanted to smile like a dork, and he didn't even understand why so. His stomach became light, wanting to fly out of his body.

"Right?" Lily said casually, "by the way, miss Levy, if you are interested in these books, I'm pretty sure Gajeel can lend you his collection."

Levy glanced at the intimidating man, who met her eyes too. He was crouched on the floor, picking up books, and Levy thought his position was more helpful than having him standing. He was always towering over her.

In Gajeel's mind; however, he was cursing at the flower-man. He hated how the tanned man would slyly make Gajeel talk. The man had a knack at putting Gajeel up for catch-22's.

"well…." Gajeel started, but then got an idea.

"mhm?" she smiled in anticipation.

"I usually put them on the library shelf…"

"mhm..!" She nodded like a dork, and Gajeel had to admit, it was the cutest ever.

"but, as you could see back there, it's too full. We were plannin' on taking these home. But if you're interested —"

"I am!"

"Er…" He scratched his black manes. Lily, who was discretely listening, continued to move the books. It was the last pile, so Lily made sure to walk very slowly to make form of what the two were saying.

"I could always pull this wagon into your house." Gajeel stated, rubbing his neck nervously.

Levy literally jumped when Gajeel insisted on allowing her the privilege to read his books.

"oh my gosh! really?" She instantly grabbed Gajeel's hands, hugging them to her chest. It took a very long moment,timeless, for Gajeel to piece together what she was saying. His headache returned from sudden dizziness.

"I-"

"Thank you! When could I have them?" She yelled aloud, obviously emphasizing herself as the happiest person on earth.

"uh…." Gajeel merely stared at her hands, unable to let the words come out of his mouth. They were stuck at his throat, and unwilling to just…just…! _Say it!_

"We could drop it off for you tomorrow." Lily fluently said, finishing the sentence for him. And Gajeel didn't even know how to take it; was he supposed to be thankful? Still, something inside him kept telling him that he was being a pussy, and Lily was acting like the hero.

Tch.

"Wow..! That'd be great..!" She tightened her grip on his hands, shrieking with excitement. Gajeel worried if his cheek blushes were evident. But she was too happy at the moment to look.

"You're not busy tomorrow, right Gajeel?" Lily smirked, and looked down at the blushing man. The black haired man glared back, acknowledging Lily's suggestions. When did that damn flower come here anyways? Eavesdropping was what he lived for, seriously - Gajeel thought.

"aah." (*for those of you who don't know what this sounds like, watch the anime of Fairy tail! He simply emphasizes the ah as a response as "yes.") Gajeel replied simply.

Levy didn't hesitate to let go of Gajeel's hands and take out her phone from her back pockets. It was nothing special, just the common Iphone 5. A 6 model, she thought, was too large for her unaccommodating hands. When his hands dropped, Gajeel frowned in slight disappointment. They were so soft in his hands.

"Um… could I have your numbers? so that.." she was pressing the passwords to unlock the phone whilst she was saying, "I could tell you my home address."

The ego inside Gajeel's mind was jumping wildly on a trampoline, as if it had witnessed a victory. She wanted his number! His number!

"Um. Sure." His response belied his true excitement. It was a coincidence how his was also an Iphone, the same 5 and silver and all. He wondered if hers was also a 32G.

"here." She handed the phone to his hands. They exchanged their phones and allowed themselves to type in their own numbers. The exchange happened again, and Gajeel suddenly smirked. Levy, unsettled, glared at him.

"gihi."

"Why are you…smiling like a creep.."

"Just thought it was nice to name you."

"what do you mean…" Her glare intensified. She jumped and pranced in front of Gajeel to look at his phone, but he had stood up during their number exchange. And the big height difference played a _real_ disadvantage.

"Let me look!" she jumped.

"Not til' ya beg, Shorty." He teased, not realizing his casual language was blurting out. He had let his guard down. Lily, who had long been gone back to Gajeel's office-room, would have smacked him for talking rudely.

"What did you type my name as!" She puffed, her hands on her hips.

She gave up on trying to look at his phone. And everytime she jumped to reach his arms, Gajeel would unintentionally stare at her small mounds, bouncing ever so slightly. If all he had to do was keep his arm up high to see _that_ , he would never feel numb until forever.

She was so adorable yet so sexy.

"What ya think." His smirk never faded, but only intensified. Deep inside, he was sighing in relief that she didn't notice his staring at her chest.

"Let me see. 'Short stuff'?" She bluntly said, also losing control of her anger. Seriously, he was so nice and calm in offering to lend his books a moment ago. Now he was back to being the jerk! She felt the urge to just punch him in the chin, where his piercings shined, wondering if they would bleed violently. Sometimes reading too many suspense books made her become violent and a little too imaginative.

 _And if he seriously thinks that I didn't catch him staring, he's also stupid. What a creep._ Levy thought. She realized he was ogling, and tried to act naturally as possible. Normally people would feel ashamed, but she was getting angry at her boob size once again. What if he thought they were small? Immediately, she scratched the thought.

"Shrimp." At that, Levy came back to reality.

"no." She looked up at him, her glare intensifying.

"Shrimp."

"you are unbelievable, you know that?" She stated, still glaring.

He gihi-ed. "Ain't gonna change no nothin'." He pressed save on 'Shrimp' and shoved the device into his pockets.

"Unbelievable." She turned on her heels to go back to Lucy, trying her best to look composed. But Gajeel was not over with her yet.

"Ya sure ya wanna stomp out like that?" He smiled devilishly, showing off his sharp teeth. When Levy turned around, she actually thought she was imagining. But…really. Were those really his teeth?

"What if I do?" She challenged.

"The book company might face a tragic accident on the way to Shrimp's home.." He threatened jokily.

"hmph!"

She turned around swiftly, once again. Why did he have to be so despicable? She thought. Levy couldn't understand what was the matter with his manners. Everything from the way he walked, talked, teased were so crude. Where was Lily? For some reason, she wanted to talk to Lily, and he was just more comfortable. Not the mention that Lily was far better at being a gentleman.

A gentleman indeed.

Gajeel watched her silently fuming on her way back to her group of friends. Although, he was being the dominating ass back there, he didn't mean any of it. He didn't mean to make her mad. But, nothing had the intended effect when he dealt with her. He couldn't understand why he was so stupid. He'd always end up looking at Levy walking away from him…not that he didn't like the view. He loved every bit of her retreating form.

Now he was becoming a pervert.

"Great. Just fucking great." He facepalmed himself for chasing her away again and went to find his darn right-hand man. Right now, he felt like punching him, because that was how he dealt with everything. Punches, punches everywhere.

* * *

"…-ch a jerk!"

The angry little blunette barged back into the library, oblivious to the confused stares of everyone.

Lucy looked at the boys, and without giving another glance, she went up to Levy's side.

"Levy…what's wrong?" She was truly concerned and felt guilty. She should have followed Levy, but when Lucy also wanted things to go well with her and the Kurogane. Lucy was no idiot. It was obvious that the man had interest in the blunette. But, judging by the way Levy barged in, her efforts should have been present.

"Gajeel was his name right? God." Levy sat down angrily pulling on the small chairs. The screeching sound made Rogue "yikes."

Then, the blunette continued, "is he always such a jerk?" She looked at Sting and Rogue in particular, because asking Lucy would have led to no answers.

Sting smirked, "Well, Gajeel-san _is_ anti-social."

"The epitome of anti-social." Rogue corrected, and Lucy laughed.

"You know what? I really like your description there. " Levy murmured and leaned in on the desk, putting her face down.

"Where's Natsu?" Levy asked suddenly, realizing that the pink haired man was nowhere to be seen.

"Washroom," Sting stated.

"I see.." Levy put her head down again on the table.

Lucy smiled and decided to pry more answers from the twins, "does he even talk with anyone?"

"You know…it's actually surpr — " Rogue said, but was cut off by Sting's boisterous claim.

"You know what? That's a question _I_ wanted to ask!"

Rogue's eyebrow twitched in annoyance while Levy acted like she was uninterested. But, she wanted to hear the rest of Rogue's response. If Sting was wondering about Gajeel, then surely it proved her point that Gajeel was a mysterious man indeed.

"Let me continue" Rogue stated, and Sting gave a little 'tch' like Natsu. They had so much in common, thought Lucy.

"I'm sorry to say this Levy, but I have never seen Gajeel talk to anyone." The three looked at him in confusion. Lucy waved her hand motion to tell him to explain further.

"I think that, Levy, you are the first person he has ever talked t— "

"No.." Levy cut him off. "Why me?"

She swung her arms in the air. Sting looked at her, and Levy slightly blushed. She didn't know why she would blushing at his glance, but she did nevertheless. Was it the topic of Gajeel that was making her blush? No way. Absolutely not.

Sting smirked, and slightly gritted his teeth as he said the next four words.

"Maybe he likes you" he grudgingly said, slightly regretting.

At that, everyone went dead silent. Levy was in total disbelief, denying any evidence that was becoming more and more true. Lucy, who also thought that as well, was more cautious than shocked. She had meant to _suggest_ Sting's comment to Levy later when they were alone. Who would've thought Sting would just blurt it out?

Rogue made no expression, just dead shock at the idea that his role-model was in love. In love with someone other than him. No implications, but Rogue would appreciate some attention and respect from the Kurogane himself.

But everyone had one idea in mind: That what Sting had said can _only_ be true.

"What's wrong guys? Am I missing out on something?"

Natsu smiled and tapped on Lucy's shoulder, surprising everyone. He was sure the kill joy.

Sting was about to repeat what he had said, and Levy shot up from her seat to cover his mouth before he even pronounced a syllable.

She honestly didn't want Natsu to know. Judging from what she had seen, Natsu was not one for secrets or etiquette. He said whatever he wanted to say. That was Natsu.

"N-nothing!" Lucy said, understanding Levy's actions. "We were just teasing — "

Rogue helped too, "— that you were in the bathroom too long."

"Eh? How could you!" Natsu went into flames (metaphorically) and charged at Sting and Rogue. Levy took that moment to shift beside Lucy and whispered in her ears,

"Nice slip."

"I'm smarter than you think miss bookworm." She winked.

"Haha should've known Lu." They watched the three brawl at each other. Silence began to crawl in, leaving the girls speechless. So, Levy decided to ask Lucy for possible answers.

"Did you think the same way?" Lucy looked at her in the eyes in confusion. Levy didn't need to be asked what she meant, "you know…that Gajeel might have interest."

"oh."

"yeah."

"honestly Lev…." Lucy looked at the boys again, not meeting her friend's gaze. "I did think have the same idea as Sting…But I had no grounds to claim it with certainty."

"I see.." Levy blushed. It was wierd how this conversation was taking place with her being the subject, not Lucy. She felt like high school all over again. Jet and Droy. They were certainly crazy over her.

"But…Lev. I think it's true." Levy slightly glared in anticipation. Or more like apprehension.

"I mean…if Sting, who's also a guy —"

BANG.

Suddenly, some books were knocked over, and the two girls heard them blaming it was Natsu's fault. And they resumed fighting.

Lucy sighed and continued. "I mean, Sting's a guy. He also knows Gajeel more than us. And if he said that so soundly, I would not doubt it." Lucy looked at Levy, expecting a response. The blunette looked at the books the boys were picking up, only to be reminded of her conversation with Gajeel.

"You know Lu." She started. "I do doubt it. There is just no way that a model, top in Magnolia, would even like me."

"I guess.." Lucy said sheepishly. Her point made sense too. They had just got to FT yesterday. Maybe Gajeel just wanted to be friends.

Levy looked at Lucy's understanding smile and she flashed a smile herself as well. This is why she loved Lucy. She was so comprehending and easygoing.

"YOU THREE! YOU THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE YOUR ACTIONS?"

Erza's sudden entrance made Levy and Lucy jump. Sting, Rogue, and Natsu's soul left them immediately. Sweatdrops were falling everywhere on their body.

"looks like there's more to Erza Scarlet than we know of! " Lucy giggled as Natsu got smacked in the ear by Erza. He was KO-ed. And to say Sting and Rogue were afraid would be mild. They apologized on their knees right away, earning absolve from Scarlet.

"Yea.. she's scary" Levy stated, giggling.

"Are you girls enjoying your stay?"

Lucy and Levy jumped. _SHE'S FAST!_

"O-of course!" Lucy said.

"Great. Mind if I sit here?" Erza asked, her previous actions betrayed by her sudden politeness.

Levy could understand why Erza was so feared, even by the CEO himself.

"No problem!" the girls answered in unison. Erza sat herself down.

"Have you guys discussed some ideas about the event coming up?"

 _Yep. She's in business mode all the time_ thought Lucy, who spoke up first. "Yea! Natsu and I decided to have a shooting with Rudolf. Both of us giving off the typical Christmas theme."

"oh?" Erza and Levy listened carefully.

"Yes! And we chose it because we're going to be on the back page anyways. It wouldn't hurt to not promote specific brands on the back right?" Lucy proudly said, looking up at Erza for her thoughts.

"Yes. I agree. That's a number one customer for us!" She winked at Lucy, "You seem to know the system in and out."

Lucy blushed and Levy added a compliment jokingly "she reads FT pages every single minute. Teehee."

"It seems like we are lucky to work with someone who has passion." Erza giggled slightly.

"I'm more grateful!" Lucy's perky voice rung the room. The Twins and Natsu, as if called by Lucy's voice, came to join the table. Sting had to grab another table's seat to join, and decided to slide in right beside Levy before Rogue could take the seat.

"We have discussed our's too." Rogue said, as if to be proud. Erza appreciated their efforts and nodded for him to continue.

"For the brands you have provided us to portray as best as we can, we thought a manly concept would be nice."

"Why so?" Erza sharply questioned. She didn't say it to show doubt, but to test their abilities to express their ideas.

"Well…Rolex* is a most reputable for their suits and watches, so we were going to pose with the image of — "

" — rich ass men readying to propose." Sting cut in.

At their comment, the girls giggled. It was a sign of approval, since Erza herself nodded with a smile. Natsu, however, thought it was lame. But what could he say in front of the Erza?

"Great. I see that is fitting." Erza commented and mentally took note to write it down on her diary.

Sting leaned on his chair, brushing Levy's shoulder. She looked beside with a slight blush. "I hope we get a king's throne to sit on~" he stated confidently. Then he added, "and I'm looking forward to have my face flawless, Levy-san~" He winked at her, and Levy could only stutter.

"O-of course!" Her previous confusion with Gajeel was all blown away. Sting was too much of an influence on her. Levy could feel her heart slightly pumping faster. _Oh Mavis…_ She thought.

Lucy missed their small flirting because she was too busy hiding her own blush ever since Natsu took his seat beside her.

"It seems like you all have great ideas." Erza stood up suddenly, "now, I will excuse myself." She smiled and waved her byes.

The five were left alone again. Natsu wanted attention for a while now, but Erza's presence was not helping at all.

"Hey Luce! Let's go out tomorrow!" Right off the bat.

"Ehh?" Lucy became a tomato and everyone's eyes went wide, and Rogue almost fell off his chair. He knew Natsu was blunt like Sting, but not _that_ blunt. The 'Twins' wondered where he got his lessons on wooing a woman.

"Come on~ Luce!"

Apparently Natsu mistook Lucy's silence of shock for silence of refusal. Levy slightly nudged her girlfriend to hurry up and accept the offer.

"Okay…but only if we can all go out together!" Lucy exclaimed, flushed. She pointed at the Twins too, meaning to include the other members.

"That's great!" Natsu grinned and jumped happily. It was hard to guess his age from the way he reacted to everything.

Rogue and Sting smirked. "I guess it's not a bad idea" Rogue suggested.

"Had nothin' to do anyways..!" Sting added.

Everyone looked at Levy for her response. She looked at them, feeling rushed from the sudden decision. Right when she was about to agree, she remembered that her book delivery was tomorrow.

Oops, she thought realizing she hadn't planned it with Gajeel. No time, No house address. She needed to text him now.

"Actually that's a great idea" Levy waved sheepishly, "but let me just text someone first.."

As Levy took out her phone, she could feel Lucy was trying to see who she would even text. Lucy always teased Levy if she had a secret date, and Levy always smashed her face with a pillow.

The phone's password entered, it unlocked the screen. That was when Natsu decided to ask Lucy for her number. Although Levy was liberated from Lucy's gaze, she still had Sting's gaze to get through. He had his arms behind his back, but she knew for certain that he was looking curiously.

Rogue was simply on his own phone, looking through Facebook.

"Let me see…" Levy stuck her tongue out, searching through her contacts. She went to 'G' and Sting knew right away who it would be. So he interrupted her.

"Let me give you my number." He said as he snatched her phone from her hands. Levy blinked at his sudden actions.

He typed his number and, with a smirk on his face, wrote his name to show it to Levy. Levy giggled. His name was 'Sting the Sexy.'

"Why aren't you quite vain?" She mocked; nonetheless she pressed 'save' without protest.

"Every knows that..! heh" he smiled and excused the group that he and Rogue needed to leave to feed their cats. Levy gave a warm smile and waved goodbye.

 _Where was I…_ Levy pondered, blankly looking at her phone.

"Oh..right."

She found Gajeel's name and pressed the message button. She tapped away on her phone.

[Levy]: Gajeel..! It's Shrimp. My home address is Lucky Street, 11th Avenue. House #: 00009. Thank you once again!.

She pressed send and waited. She didn't want to ask when he would be coming around.

Levy frowned, thinking, _If he even would come by._

* * *

"I think we're done here Lil'"

Gajeel wiped the sweat off from his pierced eyebrows. After having a little punching session with Lily, Gajeel had been moving around his office furniture to better organize everything.

He also wanted to get his mind off the bluenette.

"I agree." Lily came up to him with his button-down he was wearing. He took his t-shirt off and cleaned the sweat off his face and started wearing the button down. Gajeel decided it was to do so as well.

The white T-shirt Gajeel was wearing was being pulled around his neck when somebody suddenly barged into the room. Both Lily and Gajeel stared in shock: They were both pretty much naked.

Gajeel's heart skipped a beat when he noticed blue locks.

"Mavis! Juvia is mad at Gajeel-kun!" It was funny how she was totally unfazed in the presence of two half-naked men.

"You tend to come in when I'm stripping." Gajeel smirked, adding another comment, "You sick of Gray?"

"Despicable!" Juvia blurted, not even a blush on her cheeks. Juvia used to blush and be embarassed, but Gajeel's ass personality made them become friends and only friends. Because Juvia had an ass personality that only Gajeel and Lily witnessed.

"Awe. Gajeel don't sulk. She obviously liked my tanned skin better than your scarred ones." He smirked mischievously.

"You two are ridiculous." She sighed. As if she remembered something all of a sudden, Juvia ran straight to Gajeel and punched his bare chests.

"And you!"

Gajeel was taken aback. "What's the prob? You wanna check me out longer?" He said, with his usual nonchalant expression.

Lily chuckled aloud. The older one wondered how such a vain, contemptuous man like Gajeel would squirm in front of the tiny blunette. Love could do mysterious things to people.

"No! Jackass! You — " Juvia lifted the bag she had brought with her. As she shoved it into his chest, it made clinking sounds.

"huh?" He looked down at his friend, still uncomfortable for not wearing his top yet.

"Remember how you drank in my office last week? Well thanks for the clean up!"

She opened the black bag, revealing five bottles of Smirnoffs, all different flavors.

Gajeel suddenly remembered. "Oh. You mean the day I wanted to try all that?"

"Yes, you idiot." Lily laughed at their conversation. He thought it must have happened when he was away in Crocus.

"What made Gajeel drink in your 'transparent' office?" Lily laughed out.

"Well…" She started dropping the bottles at his feet. "This stupid idiot said he was lonely without his dark man."

"Oi!" Gajeel barked, finally putting his blue crewneck on.

"Awe." Lily smirked, "that's so cute Gajeel."

Gajeel deadpanned "Shut up flower hoe."

"Well, clean this shit up. I am going to take care of my work now!" She stomped out. But right before she closed the door to Gajeel's office, she heard him say "your 'work' only consists of being pretty for you damn lame Gray SAMA!"

She ignored the idiot and left to her own office.

"So…" Lily started "..care to explain the bottles?"

"What is there to explain." Gajeel put his wallet in his back pocket and put his phone in his hands.

"Why you drank there?"

"I tested to see if Gray would get jealous." he stated matter-of-factly. He knew why Lily was asking him unnecessary questions. It was because Lily knew that Gajeel would never drink where people could see him. He hated the public, and Lily thought it was exotic how Juvia bought Gajeel's reason.

"Oh now is that so?" Gajeel heard his tone and realized that his response was futile; the older man was prying for answers now. Damn geezer.

"Yes, now fuck off." He readied to get out of his office.

"I didn't know you cared for her love life." Gajeel stopped in his tracks. He really wasn't going to drop it huh?

"Look flower. She's hopeless. I feel pity. " Gajeel turned to look at Lily in the eyess.

He was smirking for Mavis' sake.

"Pity? Nothing more?"

Gajeel gave up. "Okay. I want her to work out with Gray."

"Thought so." Lily triumphantly closed his eyes like an old man, and walked out the door like the victor.

"You're such a bitch Lil."

"I'm glad I'm good at something."

"Tch."

The two walked out of their office and listened the silence. It was quiet, which meant that everyone had left for home.

"Fuck. I gotta close down?" Gajeel slumped his shoulders.

"I'm here with you bae."

"That is just disgusting Lil." He glared at the tanned man in disgust.

"Just wanted to try." Lily smiled teasingly.

"Get a wife man."

Gajeel joked and then heard a "Sha-bi-doo" from his phone. He had a liking for wierd sound effects.

 _Who would text me at this time?_ He thought and curiously took out his phone.

[Shrimp]: Gajeel..! It's Shrimp. My home address is Lucky Street, 11th Avenue. House #: 00009. Thank you once again!.

He smiled like a wicked man, which did not go unnoticed by his tanned best friend.

[Gajeel]: Gihi. I think I know who Shrimp is.

To his surprise, she replied back right away.

[Shrimp]: Of course.

[Gajeel]: Hm. What time do you want me to bring your jewels?

[Shrimp]: Um…9a.m.? Are you fine with that..?

Gajeel smirked. He woke up at 11 a.m. on Sundays, or later. But being the man in love, he agreed.

[Gajeel]: Sure.

[Gajeel]: See ya then, Shrimp.

[Shrimp]: Really? Shrimp? You are only forgiven because you're coming with books.

[Shrimp]: My name's Levy.

[Gajeel]: K' Shrimp.

[Gajeel]: Gihi.

[Shrimp]: -.- See you tomorrow.

Gajeel smirked and was about to put his phone back in place when it rang again.

[Shrimp]: But…Thank you in advance…!

Gajeel laughed at his phone. She was so intriguing: one moment she'll be happy, and then she'll suddenly snap. He had to give it to her that she sure was _feisty_. And he liked every moment of it.

" _You're_ telling me to get a wife?" Lily smirked.

Gajeel slightly jumped at the tanned man, who cunningly leaned in on him, looking at Gajeel's phone screen. Gajeel shut the screen off and elbowed the man in the chest.

"Fuck off."

"Just teasin'."

"Right."

Gajeel and Lily left, the latter man double-checking if the doors are all locked. Gajeel didn't even bother to look behind to check on the man. He stared up in the sky. It was fogging itself into darkness, the sunlight already kicked out of its position.

Gajeel smiled. A geniune one. And Lily noticed his unusual actions, but decided to retreat and watch from behind. The mahogany man vigilantly watched Gajeel with amusement.

Gajeel, of course, was unaware of the pair of eyes at his sides. He was still smiling, actually unknowingly, thinking about tomorrow. He looked at the time: December 05th, 7:57 p.m.

He mentally calculated how many hours he had to busy himself with to finally meet Levy. So he decided to help his stomach.

"Ramen? _"_ Gajeel looked to his side, and was caught off guard because Lily was staring at him with a very annoying smirk plastered proudly on his face. Just the type of smile anyone would want to snatch off for the sake of satisfying oneself.

"Sounds good to me." He replied.

"Then, yer payin'."

"And why is that?" Lily still smirked.

"Cuz yer smirking like an annoyin' piece of shit."

"Ouch. I would pay if you are more nice. " He pretended to be offended, and Gajeel rolled his eyes. He was a cat in every aspect.

"You are retarded."

"Still not nice enough.." Lily huffed.

"You sound Shrimpy."

"Miss her much? Awe."

Gajeel glared. "Bye."

Lily looked at his young friend leaving with his hands in his pockets, walking towards the station. They agreed long ago that out of all the ramen restuarants, the one at Denish was the best. Which explained that Gajeel was acting like he was angry, when in reality, was taking Lily there.

How cute, thought Lily. It was so fun teasing him.

But Lily was surprised when Gajeel just referenced to his 'shrimp' a moment ago. Could it be he is coming in terms with his own emotions?

While pondering, Lily looked up and saw Gajeel stopped below the stairs of the station. He still had a grumpy expression, and was calling out to Lily.

"Oi! Hurry up!"

Lily laughed boisterously. "Thought you were going to leave me!"

"You know what? I am."

Lily walked a tad faster to keep up with the taller man. On the way, he noticed some girls taking their smartphones out to take a photo of Gajeel. But, not a single female had the bravery to go up to him for a selfie. Lily looked at Gajeel's face in wonder what people were afraid of. It took only a second. It was his piercings and red eyes.

"Wait up..!" Lily and Gajeel stood beside each other.

"Fuck you. People'r starin'."

"Watch your language when people are 'starin' " Lily purposely immitated his way of speech.

"You mockin' me?"

"Nope. Just doubting the longevity of your fame." Lily smiled.

"I wonder how I even put up with you."

Lily cracked up. "That's my line _Kurogane._ "

"Gihi. Be glad yer dealin' with someone like me now!"

"Haha…Mavis."

* * *

A/N

Like it? Hate it?

Tell me and Review~~~

TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON STINGEVY! IT WILL BE ONLY THERE FOR A WHILE! GAJEVY FOREVER!


	8. It's Pink

GAJEVY AHEAD! TEEEHEEEHEEEEE~~~

A QUICK THANKS TO: _Guest_ , _dddk000_ and _Musicbooks.2011_ for the constant supports! I love your reviews. They are true motivators

Oh, also another THANKS TO: FOLLOWERS~~

Now, I'll shut up and move on to my couples. Teehee. Disclaimer* : I do not own anything and any characters in this story!

ENJOY & MERRY CHRISTMAS IN ADVANCE!

* * *

Chapter 8: It's Pink.

by crownbutt123

The sun shone dimly, light barely piercing through the windows. Birds were nowhere to be seen; only the silence that excellently reflected the life of Denish — a dead city. The hazy light set upon sun-kissed skin and piercings, illuminating the characteristically dark room. Lightly shuffling in his bed, Gajeel shut his eyes tighter.

He stirred for a moment. For some reason, his lower body felt extremely stiff, and then he noticed the lack of circulation in his legs. Black jeans fastened his legs, anchoring them heavy. The man rubbed his chest, feeling his callous skin against his fingers. He had fallen asleep without changing again.

That was when everything came back like a flood. Memories — sake bottles, snacks that suited alcohol servings, and conversations that couldn't form completely — all pieced in his mind. He and Lily went to the Izakaya (a type of informal Japanese drinking establishment that serves food to accompany the drinks) after their dinner at the Ramen place. If he recalled correctly, Lily had suggested that he buys Gajeel a drink. But things went out of hand.

The original plan being 'just a drink' ended up with rowdy yells and constant tripping.

The man in the bed slid his fingers to his left arm that suddenly ached in the memory of his fight last night. The cause of the embroilment, he had no idea. But, the effect was sharp and keen in his memory. He had finished the guy off with a single blow, and yet, he continually pulled him up to keep landing punches. All the while, gihi-ing, revelling in the blood, dripping from his arms.

Gajeel scratched the memory out, shivering at his own actions. Street fights never got the best of his ego.

Fragments of Lily teasing him were coming back, and Gajeel slurred curse words. Oh right, Lily covered his mouth when some young fans entered the Izakaya. The girls attempted to get Gajeel's attention, but Lily did a great job of persuading the owner to take them to the most covert seat in the restaurant. Well, no actually Lily didn't use his intellect. He simply pointed to the poster with Gajeel promoting the sake brand that they were drinking. The owner glanced at Gajeel's face and immediately provided them a VIP room, hidden just around the corner in the back of the restaurant.

He didn't like taking advantage of his fame. But then again, if he had not moved to the cache, he would have caused some rumors to spread. Makarov would have his neck for that since it was pledged that Gajeel never bring vilification to the company again. Well, wicked rumors did technically continue, but Lily helped take care of him anytime he was drunk. Right, Alcohol was to blame, and it never forgave Gajeel, making him speak in the rudest way possible. Fuck you Alcohol.

Then, like a flashlight in the dark, the topic of the golden necklace came like a fresh enlightenment.

Gajeel's eyes twitched as he reached down to his left pocket to feel the bump, evincing his guess that the necklace would be there. The night before, he mentioned it to Lily, and Lily simply said that he might know who it belongs to.

 _"*hick* Lil'"_

 _Lily chuckled, "You're going to be so wasted tomorrow."_

 _"Fuck..yor…" Gajeel stirred, his vision unfocused._

 _The swaying man continued, "how com' ya never *hick* get drunk huh?" he loudly questioned, causing the tanned man to shake his head in embarassment. Well, the office workers around them didn't complain, as they were just as loud. Laughing away at the end of the day, office workers lived and endured their day at work to enjoy the cold sake that drifted down their throats._

 _"Well, that's because I don't drink that." Lily stated, and slurped his kiwi juice he had gotten from the convenient store._

 _"righ..t…..hey Lil'" Gajeel perked his head up again, and Lily rolled his eyes. It was late and he wanted to go home. He needed a raise._

 _"yes?" the tanned man gritted._

 _"Look at 't." Gajeel pulled out the golden accessory that was buried in his pocket all day. "I got 't the day ….at er…the basement..ya know whose thiss' ?" Gajeel, at this point, talked with his eyes half open._

 _"Why….maybe. I do recall seeing a very similar accessory today." Lily paused, and then remembered that he had seen it on Lucy's neck, right between her cleavage. Lily internally smirked as he suddenly got the idea that it might belong to Levy._

 _So, mister Eavesdropper and Matchmaker Lily decided to play a game._

 _"But..I don't know who. I can't quite remember." Lily stated, pretending to be really stuck in his memory._

 _"fuckr…" Gajeel swore at his face and placed the piece in his palms, staring at it. Then he said what Lily thought was absolutely out-of-character._

 _"I like shiny things…heheh" Gajeel leaned in on the necklace, and_ smelled _it. Lily facepalmed and restrained from laughing out loud. He had seen violence evoke from the man in front of him, but seeing Gajeel looking like a child was worth it._

 _So he played the stalker, and took a picture of #1 model Kurogane smelling and staring at a necklace. He smiled triumphantly at the photo, and quickly shoved the device in his pockets._

 _"It smellss likke *hick* someone I know.." Gajeel stared at it in concentration. But his vision began to fog and his brain started to sway from the symptoms of alcohol intake._

 _"Gajeel, let's go now."_

 _"One..more pleaseeee" Gajeel whined and put the necklace in his pocket, where it felt right._

 _"You had 12 bottles, full and fast."_

 _"No!" He protested and stood up. Then, to Lily's surprise for the third time, Gajeel ran out the door smiling like a dork, his eyes closed. Then, the next thing he said was ridiculous._

 _"Catch me if you can ~, flower face!Gihihihihihi"_

 _Lily froze. He literally became a stone, dropping his juice._

 _The two were lucky that all the members at the Izakaya were drunk enough to recognize Gajeel, the beast running like a pansy around the restaurant, even though no one was chasing him._

Back to reality. Gajeel chuckled in his sheets, feeling his own laugh vibrate through his body. He laughed at the memory of finding it hard to sleep with the blue fairy in his mind. Serene scenes with him and Shrimp walking down the streets, another scene with him barging into her room -

Wait. Shrimp.

"Shi-!" The dark haired man immediately sat up, shoving his sheets to the wall, which was placed adjacent to his bed. Gajeel looked frantically around his surroundings, trying to locate the clock.

It read 8:01 a.m.

A sigh of relief left his mouth as he calculated the time. It was enough for his daily preparations. Ten minutes in the shower, five minutes drying his hair, and ten minutes dressing up. Oh right, breakfast. He can deal with that later. And if he had the balls, he could ask Levy out for a sandwhich or something.

The pants swiftly departed from his legs, thrown to his bed. The man walked into his bathroom, seeing a black figure from the corner of his eyes. His reflection — a tall, grim, black haired man — looked back at him. There were so many scars embedded around his chiseled body, and he added another one last night. The gash was still in need of tending, but Gajeel could care less. He knew the pain of showering with open wounds too well know, and tending to his wounds was never an option. Never. He took it like a man.

The first cold water started to rain, soaking the black manes, relieving the other member. His head held back, Gajeel could feel the liquid anchoring more strain to his neck as the manes soaked up. He hated the heaviness, and yet, never considered cutting his damn manes. He liked it personally: black and silky, yet wild. No one knew the purpose for keeping it that length but himself.

The man grabbed the shampoo, eyes closed, from habit.

Other than his liking for the softness, Gajeel believed that long hair would make him a different person, which he still believes. When his hair was short, he had practiced nefarious acts and involved himself in too much bloodshed. His short hair was the very cause of every scar on his body, which only Lily knew about. His short hair was the very cause of him being agile in fights.

He hated the scars and wanted to rid of it every single time he looked at them. So, the only thing Gajeel could physically change was his hair. Long hair bothered him during fights, which he preferred. Long hair got in the way of vision, which he also liked because it would hinder his movements during fights.

The water ceased to flow. The sound of steam colored the atmosphere. A groan from the man, and the sound reverberated off the walls that confined him.

He grabbed the large towel that hung on the iron bar, sponging his thick manes. Continual disheveling let the man leave the bathroom with damp, not wet, hair. Out of habit, he left with the towel wrapped around his waist, hanging low on his hips.

Reading the clock, Gajeel smiled in satisfaction. Even through the elongated thoughts, and prolonged lull in the shower, Gajeel Redfox would always make it out of the shower in exactly ten minutes.

Additionally, to say that Gajeel wanted to dress nicely would be amiss. He wanted to appear downright casual, just for the change of image. With Levy in mind, on a sunny Sunday, Gajeel disregarded his image of a model. He didn't care. He just wanted to impress the girl, and with ease.

The logic of Mr. Redfox was quite simple. If Gajeel is always displayed fancy and style, so why not show some "normal person" vibe?

Thus, the man covered himself in a simple, white, tight v-neck T with grey jogger pants and pristine white sneakers, and took a grey crewneck. Satisfied at the simplest look possible, Gajeel turned to the mirror and grimaced.

No matter how simple and bland he dressed, he looked like a model nonetheless. Staring unfocused at the mirror, Gajeel wondered if it was his abnormally, disgustingly tall height. Because he was more than sure that his looks didn't accompany his title as a model; it was his body and figure. Right, maybe it was his body. He sighed. He just wanted to have a normal figure sometimes, because he sure disliked being in the spotlight. Scratch that, he wanted to be the spotlight for Levy.

Gajeel briefly thought about taking the necklace with him, but decided to leave that for some other time. He would have a hard time just _talking_ to the Shrimp. He would never admit he was being full-scale pussy. Never ever.

Right when he was about to just take his leave, Gajeel heard a small mewl, just audible enough to recognize its identity. It came from behind his bedroom window.

"Pantherlily?"

" _Meow._ " The cat cried again, beckoning the man to come forward.

"Gihi, thought so." Gajeel promptly walked over to his window, allowing the cat access to crawl in.

"Ya sick 'f Lil's bossy ass huh?" Gajeel inquired, although he knew the cat wouldn't answer. But with years of confidante and company, he felt as if the cat understood him. Without another word, Gajeel went out the door, the black cat following behind, to get the food from the kitchen. Ever since Lily and Gajeel were well aquainted, Gajeel had bought a cat bowl for Pantherlily and left it in his own kitchen. Technically, he wasn't the owner, but judging by Pantherlily's fondness with Gajeel, it was pretty much his.

" _Meow._ "

It mewled happily as Gajeel poured the snacks into the little guy's bowl. "Gihi, lucky ya got someone feedin' ya. " He slightly fondled the cats fur and ears, before taking leave.

"See ya, Little Lil'" was all the man said as he closed the doors of his house.

" _Meeeoow._ " The cat harshly reacted as the sound of a squeaking wagon distracted his cat nip nourishing moment. .

:::::::::::::::::

"LEEEEVVVVYYY..! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? CAN YOU CAN YOU CAN YOU CANYOU?!"

The blonde girl jumped on top of her best friend's sheets, suffocating the blue fairy with her over-sized breasts.

"L…u…u..can't…" She managed to say, and thankfully Lucy stood in understanding.

"Oops. Tee hee." The blonde shyly smiled. As if nothing had happened Lucy pranced up and down screeching about a text from Natsu. Given the fact that it was the early morning, Levy was not up for early notices. Give her the book to smell, she still wouldn't take it in mornings.

If she was correct, Lucy danced around, supposedly alarming Levy that Natsu had invited her for breakfast, and that she'll be right back. When the sound of the door colliding with the house was heard, Levy knew she was left alone, only to wonder how her best friend always had the energy.

Since the boys agreed to come pick them up at their house, it could only mean that Lucy _will_ come back by ten. And another certainty being that Lucy was invited alone. The blunette could only imagine how red and flustered her best friend would be at any moment. Then, she grimaced at the thought of listening to Lucy's 'rant' on Prince Natsu.

Little Levy was not up for anything, especially today. She had to come home the previous night, cook with Lucy, clean floors, and read a book until five in the morning. Stirring in her sheets, the girl pitied herself, as she always lost herself in her books.

Speaking of books, "Oh sweet MAVIS!" Levy jolted from her bed and dashed to the bathroom. Immediately, her clothes were discarded and thrown to the bed. She didn't need to even check the time to know that Gajeel would be coming with her books, for all that mattered as the fact that she was late.

The sound of a rushing shower echoed her house. The clock, as if animated by some magical source, ticked fast. The short hand was running towards the 9, almost touching it.

"Shi-shitshithtishishti!" Levy cursed incessantly as she struggled to hurry and dry her body with the towel. The woman frantically took out another towel instead of her dryer, knowing that dryers tend to damage one's hair if used in a rush.

"Come on come on dry already!" The fairy was rubbing the cloth relentlessly through her hair when the bell rang. He arrived and she was in nothing but a towel in her hands. Out of conscience, Levy looked out the window to make sure the man didn't barge in, which was a little dramatic even in her judgement. But still, her house was a single floor structure, so it was always possible that jerk peer through the window. She warily closed the curtains as the man knocked. He didn't say anything, but knocked.

All crisis in place, the bluenette put on her night T-shirt, a boxy white one that hung below her thighs, because she knew that such a big shirt was quick and sufficient for perserving her modesty.

That is, if she had known that her bra was on the floor, left unnoticed by the hasty blunette.

:::::

Gajeel had worn the gray crewneck halfway to her house, of which address he was fond of. But the wagon was becoming a toll, and so he had stripped of his crewneck. He hung the crewneck around his waist.

On the way through the beautiful, lively streets, Gajeel tried his best to appear as casual as possible. Despite all his mental debate on trying to seem like a normal person, reality played out the game of fate. Lucky Street was not unfilled with people; young women resided around the street. The street itself was almost designated and only catered to suit the women who were not only into fashion, but also the lively quasi-city life that youth enjoyed. These streets were the absolute worst for a famous magazine model, such as Gajeel.

The time, however, provided him _some_ leeway. Not many people were up yet, but those who were awake relished in their fortune to take a picture of "casual" Gajeel. He mentally took note that he would see pictures of him online tonight with comments on how carelessly he dressed today. Careless in a good way, surprisingly. What could he expect? Girls loved fashion twists, claiming that it was more "fresh."

Gajeel reached the small, house, and double-checked on the number. His nervousness from the other night returned like a wrecking ball, making him feel squeamish. He checked the number again, and looked at the time because he didn't want to be too early. Too early would mean he was a morning man and that he was eager to come. Too late would mean that he was uninterested in dropping off her books, which was the very last kind of impression he wanted to give to Levy.

A perfect 9:00a.m., he believed, would be ideal.

Though, as he calculated every movement, Gajeel felt foreign to the feeling. He didn't know why delivering a stack of books would be this difficult. And yet, he couldn't get his body to stop shuddering and sweating from the anxiety. What if he looked too sweaty? If so, should he say he was out for a run? No, he never ran in the early morning; only before shootings did he do that. Then should he say it's hot today? That didn't make sense cause his sweat was drying up fast from the chilly air surrounding him.

Fuck it all. It was 8:59, and time is merciless and he wasn't ready for this.

 _I'm fucking sweating for Mavis' sake._

He took a deep breath and rang the bell, waiting to hear enthusiastic footsteps coming at him. He internally cursed as there was none of that. The nervous man finally breathed and took in another deep breath, thinking that maybe she didn't hear it right. So, he knocked.

Still nothing.

The silence was driving him mad. For unknown reasons, Gajeel got the impression that maybe she was asleep or maybe she was in danger? Maybe she was killed through the night? Worst of all, maybe she just didn't care and left her house, forgetting all about him—

"Gajeel!" Levy breathed out, proving his first surmise.

But then, time pause. Unknown to the fairy herself, a pair of tiny nubs perked through her white shirt, shades of pink accidentally exposing themselves to the man in front of her. Her fitful breathing worsened everything. As her chest heaved, the two pink bolts were ever so slightly emphasized. If Gajeel wasn't even ready to look at her face without flushing…

How in fucking _Mavis_ was he supposed to deal with her _this_?!

Levy looked up curiously up at the exceedingly tall man, and tilted her head in confusion. He looked like he just came out of a too hot bath, and got red burns everywhere, and seemed like he was on the verge of falling unconscious. The sweat around his pierced eyebrows and his temples didn't help to convince her that he wasn't sick. And his gaze was unfocused. That was all the evidence she needed.

"Gajeel..? Are you sick?" Levy asked as she took a step forward, only to notice Gajeel taking a respective step back. He finally looked at her in the eye, mouth slightly parted from shock.

"uh..I-…uh.…" No coherent words came out because he really wasn't able to think of any.

"Whats…wrong?" Levy questioned in true concern.

Gajeel, the ignorant man when it came to love, didn't know how to react. Oh yes, his body was reacting instantly. But his mind stopped all functions, shutting down. With the last bit of consciousness, Gajeel pushed her into the house.

"Wah!" The fairy was knocked inside by the red-faced man, who immediately shut the door after her. Her buttocks landed on the hard floor, the thud followed by her whimper. Anger and confusion broiled as Levy struggled to get up. She looked up at the door, glaring at it as if it was the subject to blame.

"What the hell..!" Levy grimaced in disconcertment, propping her body up. When her chest perked up, she noticed her very own nubs peering towards her. The whole situation suddenly processed like a jet, and she, as well, didn't know how to react.

"AHHH!"

Her shriek was heard, causing the panting Gajeel to flinch. After throwing her back into the house, he immediately regretted it; he could have acted like he didn't see anything, and keep using her ignorance to his advantage. In fact, that is what he _would've_ done. So, why couldn't he? The Infamous Kurogane he knew, which was himself, would definitely turn anything into a mockery or tease, because he was just an ass. He sat pondering in the silence that followed Levy's scream, and scurrying footsteps.

The image popped up in his head again, and his groin started to ache. It ached despite the loose fabric he had chosen to wear today. He didn't even want to imagine himself wearing tight jeans in the same situation. Because it would blow up like shit.

 _Hers are pink…._ The man lost himself in his own thoughts.

"Fuck.."

Gajeel was unknowingly drooling, face flushed, while gazing at the wagon he had relentlessly pulled with him. To another's eyes, Gajeel would seem like the creepiest creep in the world, if such a description could suffice. He was staring at nowhere, smiling like a creep. He slapped his face to calm himself down. But images of her nude body, lips parted, being underneath him… _Stop._

He forcibly stopped his brain functions, removing the images.

"Gajeel!" Gajeel abrubtly stood up and turned around when he heard the door open again. Her hair was disheveled, like before, but he didn't concentrate on her hair a minute ago. There was a sweeter dessert in front of him a moment ago. Yet, looking at her hair right now he could only think about how sexy she looked, and how sexier she would look if he disheveled her hair like that in bed.

 _Mavis_.

"Uh…" All attempt to strain his blush was thrown out the window.

"I'm s-sorry…! I —" Levy looked to the floor, her bra finally on. She even wore a pair of comfortable black shorts to prevent herself from feeling exposed. Why she didn't do so earlier was a question she did not want to even think about right now.

"It's f-fine. Sorry for shocking ya Shrimp." Gajeel said, squaring his shoulders.

A hand reached out to Levy's head, landed, and shook her hair wild. Gajeel could _feel_ the scent of lilies emitting from the shampoo, and the dampness.

 _Why am I touching her so casually? What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Gajeel internally conflicted, but Levy smiled sheepishly and said, "Yea…sorry.."

Gajeel smirked trying his best to reconcile things, and not have her turn away angry like last time. But this didn't mean that Gajeel would say the nicest words. He did things his way and no one could say anything about it.

"What ya sorry for. Just.. " He collected his hand that was on Levy's head, and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Just think yer lucky it wasn't some other ass."

Upon hearing her mirthful laughter, Gajeel instantly regretted what he said, and he visually showed his discomfort with romantic words. If what he said can even be considered romantic at all. He had made the girl _laugh_ for Mavis' sake.

"Mavis…Gajeel.." Levy managed to say in between genuine laughters. She looked gorgeous when she smiled.

"And you think _you're_ not an ass _?_ "

"Wha?"

" _Ass._ " Levy restated, looking up. "You're one big ass too..!"

Gajeel looked down at her smirking because he was a sadist and loved challenges.

"Oi. Ya called me an ass?"

"Yup." She said, wiping away a tear. Levy felt some strain on her neck, for she was looking up at him for too long.

"Well, let's see how this ass can make a woman melt." Gajeel confidently claimed, turning around to pull the wagon closer. It creaked and made cacophonous sounds, handling the massive weight of books.

"Oh Mavis YAY!" Levy jumped on her tiny bare feet, prancing like a four year old. "Books!"

Then he stopped the wagon just before it went inside her house. Levy, for a moment, thought that he stopped to clean the wheels. But, the idea was just too unfitting, as his next statement proved.

"Ya sure you don't wanna take back your comment about me being an _ass?_ " Gajeel hissed out the last consonants, making Levy get the idea that Gajeel would look good in a cobra costume.

"Er.."

"I'm waiting." He grinned wickedly, and Levy didn't like his expression one bit.

 _This jerk_ , she thought, but nonetheless she gritted out her thanks. "Thank you…Gajeel."

"That's nice. But, no apology?"

"S-sorry! You're…Yournotanass." She speedily said, staring at her 'shining' books. She knew he was rendering her growing shame and actually enjoying it.

"Gihi. I'll take that." That was all he said before lifting the whole wagon up.

"Oh my — Gajeel do you need help?" Levy managed to squeak, shocked at his actions.

"Ya.." he panted, "move out of da way and … tell me where to dump this mess."

"O-okay!"

At that, Levy scurried to the lounge where she already prepared a spot the prior night. She wanted them in her room, but (to Gajeel's slight disappointment) Levy had no space in her room. It was already mountainous, and she would never make the mistake of putting the books among her own. She would mistake his books as hers and never give them back to Gajeel.

The brusque man carefully lowered the wagon, and to Levy's surprise, and made sure not to have the dirty wheels touch her carpet. Slowly, the books tumbled in perfect alignment as Gajeel careened the wagon onto the table Levy had pointed for him to place the books.

"There ya go." Gajeel grinned and folded the wagon in the air. He stood with the empty wagon in his arms.

"Really…I don't know how to thank you Gajeel…" She murmured, fidgeting with her hair. She curled the locks in her fingers, circling them to repeatedly curl and part away.

"Gihi, it's nothin'. I'm done with'em already."

"But—" She looked up with a determined look. "I need to return the favor!"

Gajeel smirked, finding the perfect chance to say it.

"Feed my stomach some breakfast then."

"Huh?"

At her question followed by her sparkling look, Gajeel started to lose to nerves again.

"If..you haven't eaten yet…I mean.."

Levy crossed her legs nervously, listening to the model's words. At the moment, she could not believe that the supposedly hottest model wanted to eat with _her._ And he was being overly casual about it. She witnessed that her point was right about famous people enjoying normal life.

"…you know Shrimp, if yer uncomfortable with hangin' around me in public..uh…I could always bring the food?" His tone pitched up at the end, making him sound like a fool. His breathing paused, realizing that his words did not come out right. He didn't mean to charge into Levy's house.

"No no! I don't mind staying around you…" She waved her hands as she quickly corrected his assumption. "It's just. I thought you'd find it uncomfortable staying with a commoner like me."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Nah. I don' mind at all."

Levy looked up in mild surprise. "That's good to hear!" She grinned and moved out of the lounge, gesturing Gajeel to follow as well.

"Let's get going then..?"

Gajeel smirked. "Sure. Sandwich?" He knew a sandwich shop nearby, and it was his favorite. He only went to covert restaurants where Lily had already convinced the owners that Gajeel needs to be kept hidden from public eyes, and this sandwich cafe was one of them. Except this time he was going to be with Levy, his love-at-first-sight, not Lily.

"I'm good!"

Levy took the wagon in his arms, to his surprise, and placed it down near the shoe shelf. She didn't want him to be carrying such an object around for breakfast and Gajeel agreed.

The two wore their shoes and opened the door. The dimmed sunlight and chilly breeze of wind pleasantly swift by them. And it made Levy realize how incompatible her attire was with the chilly weather. She shivered, and Gajeel noticed the goosebumps forming across her slender arms. The two kept walking, Levy following Gajeel's lead. She noticed how calm he was, despite the looks they were gaining. The people in Lucky Street knew that Lucy and Levy lived there, but all of a sudden, Gajeel was with her. And this was something new. They inevitably grabbed the young women's attention on their walk.

Levy continued to keep up with his pace, shivering. She looked at Gajeel in slight wonder, because he was not wearing the sweater he brought, but instead had it hung around his waist.

"Oi."

"huh?" She abruptly looked up at the overly tall man in confusion. It was cold, and she felt the tingling feeling on her legs. Red eyes slightly narrowed in concern.

"Wear it."

Levy looked at what he had offered her; it was his grey crewneck. Her mind swam as two unsettling ideas came to her head.

One, It's big.

Two, Why is he giving me this? Could Lucy be right about Gajeel…. No. It's taboo.

"Ya gonna just stare and freeze yer little arms to break off?"

"Oh.. right." Levy shyly took the grey clothing and looked at it.

Gajeel sighed. "Shrimp. Just wear it. We walked out this far, and I really don't mind you…wearing mine." the man sheepishly said as he looked up to hide his very slight tint of pink.

"Thank you." She simply said, realizing he was right in that they were pretty far out.

"Aa ah."

Levy smiled as she put the big sweater on. As she expected, the warm crewneck came down to her thighs, covering her shorts. Her arms were invisible, perfectly hidden in the sleeves. She looked like a child, with some assets in her chest. Some.

"Umm…" Levy stopped walking, giving Gajeel a questioning look. Gajeel looked at her, but with a wide toothy grin.

"Ya look shorter there Shorty."

"Really?" She sarcastically questioned. Her pout was there again, giving Gajeel a heart stroke. She was too cute. On top of everything, the sight of her in _his_ clothes evoked some possessive nature he never knew he had. It felt like a dragon was awakening from its slumber from irresistible hunger. Yes, that was the word.

Fucking irresistible.

"Hmph."She puffed. Levy walked up a little so that they were side-by-side, and Gajeel decided to tease her further.

"Ya sure you can eat with yer hands eaten by my sweater?"

Levy looked at him and back at her hand. Well, technically the _sleeves_ that covered her hands. "Can I just roll it?"

"Sure gihi."

Levy frowned, trying to get the sleeves to roll. Every time she got one to roll halfway, her slipping grip caused the rolling one to return to its original state. She repeated her actions multiple times, and Gajeel laughed at how silly she looked.

"Gihi. How retarded, Child."

"Wha—?" Levy's eyes widened at his mockery. "Why don't you help me then! Ass!" She hissed and Gajeel faked hurt.

"Aren't you moody today. Ya sure you don't wanna be nice?" As he teased her, nevertheless, the tall man leaned down to her eye level and grabbed both her arms. She blushed immediately as he lifted her wrists to make the sleeves fall down.

"After all.." he continued to talk, casually rolling up one sleeve. "I was the one who…" He rolled the other sleeve and looked at her face, their gap not far apart.

"..was generous enough to lend the books." He finished his sentence as he smirked triumphantly, revelling at the tomato-faced girl in front of him.

Her brown orbs locked with crimson ones, hers shaking in embarrassment and confusion. He just rolled her sleeves, crouched his knees to look her in the eyes rather _intensely_. It was more nerve-wracking to see that Gajeel was grinning wickedly, the widest she's ever seen. And all her imaginations of his "fangs" were proved true, for they were real like daylight. For some reason, in the dire silence, she thought he was a vampire, just like Edward* from the recent novel she read: Twilight* (*I do not own anything* )

She knew that they were attracted the eyes of the people behind the window. Currently, they were a few steps away from the aforementioned sandwich shop, and she wanted to crawl into a hole. Everyone, including a lady who seemed to be the waitress, got their phones out to take pictures of the unbelievable sight. Levy's blush intensified.

She opened her mouth to finally tell him to hurry up and enter the cafe when she heard a voice. A familiar female voice.

"Levy?" Levy was the first to straighten her back and darted her gaze at Lucy. Beside her stood Natsu, eating a sandwich, which Levy deducted it to be from the very cafe they were planning to eat at.

"L-Lu!" Lucy ignored Levy's call, busily looking at Gajeel. He casually stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Lucy also noticed the great attention that Gajeel was getting from all the women in the cafe.

"Levy — why're you here? And up this earl—"

"Naha! Look at Levy! She looks like a kid!" Natsu interrupted, laughing at how childish Levy looked. To everyone's surprise, Gajeel was the one who reacted.

"Shut the fuck up, flamebrain." His glare signalled danger, and it made Levy wonder why he would ever be angry. The comment was thrown at her, not him!

"Woah. Metalbrain. No need to be sensitive!" The pink-haired one retorted, slightly ticked off.

"She ain't no _kid._ "

"Why're _you_ mad about it when even Levy isn'—" The blonde smacked the pink-haired guy and shoved him back into the shop. She instantly closed the doors, allowing the Natsu-fans to revel at his appearance. Instantly, Lucy could see Natsu trying to run away from the cameras and selfie-requests.

"Whew. Now that he's gone…" Lucy blew her hair away from her face, "Levy, care to explain why you're here?" she inquired.

Gajeel simply looked at Levy's head as they two conversed. "Lu..I forgot to tell you that Gajeel was coming to give me some books…" She stole a look from Gajeel and looked back at the blonde who seemed actually excited for Levy.

"I see. But, Lev..Don't tell me you forgot." Gajeel's ears twitched, listening carefully at what they might say.

"Forget? What?"

"Really? It's 9:46. We promised to meet with Natsu, Rogue, and Sting at 10:00..!"

Levy's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered everything. Gajeel, on the other hand, felt his pulses throbbing from irritation at the mention of the Sabertooth blonde.

Lucy could sense Gajeel's seething, and instantly regretted whatever she had said. She should've acted quick and make them continue their 'date.'

Levy looked at Gajeel, carefully lifting her face to meet his crimson eyes. Him looking down on her didn't help to relieve her guilty feelings. She fidgeted with the rolled sleeves, looking to the floor.

"Gajeel…I — "

"It's fine, Shrimp." He murmured, faking a smirk. When Levy looked up, she could only see Gajeel's retreating form. He waved his arms, making his last comments before he left.

"Get me that sandwich next time gihi!"

"Y-yea! I promise!" Levy sheepishly said, feeling more guilty. The fact that Gajeel didn't even look back at her kind of left an unexpected impact on her. She hadn't meant for things to turn out like this. He made the effort to bring the books for her, and she couldn't even return the favor.

The blunette looked at her sleeves, sighing. "…and I took his sweater as well." She mumbled to herself.

"Levy, I'm kinda sorry for ruining things."

Levy looked at her friend, who gave a smile of concern. "What do you mean? You didn't ruin anything!" Lucy snorted, suddenly laughing. Then Levy knew why she was laughing.

"LU! AND IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Uh huh~" Lucy teased, nudging her friend.

"Wha—"

Natsu crawled back out of the shop, his chest heaving from the crisis he endured. Lucy spoke up to him,

"Natsu! Tell Levy what we saw~" Natsu looked at Levy's blushing face and smirked just like her blonde best friend.

"Oh! You mean when Gajeel was rolling her sleeves?" He said, and took his phone out simultaneously.

Levy's mouth dropped. In the midst of confusion, guilt, and embarrassment, Levy had to witness Lucy's secretly taken photo of her and Gajeel. And the crowd at the window, as shown in the picture, did not help to relieve the stress she was enduring at the moment.

"SHUT UP LU!" Levy's face bursted in red as she hid her face with the long sleeves of Gajeel's sweater. It smelled somewhat metallic, pepperish, yet so _sweet_.

Mavis!

Her face bursted again as Natsu and Lucy continually teased their blunette. All Levy could piece together was that she would take revenge on her blonde friend. Oh darn yes she will. That's right, she thought. She'll just mock how _close_ Natsu and her had become and make her flush all night.

Levy inwardly grinned, ignoring the pink and blonde wild mess behind her.

They were heading back to meet up with Sting and Rogue. And Levy could not help but wonder about Gajeel.

For some reason, she was worried about that ass. The ass that she grudgingly asked the books for. The ass that always teased her. He's an ass!

And yet, little Levy was lost in her thoughts, wondering if he was angry at her.

* * *

I love the title. Anyone agree?

Hate it? Review. Love it? Review~


	9. Gajeel is (not) a Stalker!

Happy New Years Y'all~ Just A new years update I suppose ^^

Thanks to everyone who reviewed; it's such a big motivator..! REALLY I love y'all.

 **And** To answer your question _dddk000_ , YES, I WILL BE POSTING ARTWORKS FOR THIS. TEEHEE ILL LET Y'ALL KNOW WHEN AND WHERE.

*AN: As everyone may have noticed, I use the word "Mavis" very frequently. I wanted to let you know that it is a replacement for our real world language "god" or "christ" "oh my god" etc. In Fairy Tail, their god is Mavis, practically, so I have decided to stick with the chosen word. Aaand so Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or references. Hiro Mashima does.*

* * *

Chapter 8: Gajeel is (not) a Stalker!

by crownbutt123

 _10_ : _01am_ [Gajeel]: flower, busy?

Crimson eyes stared at the text, eagerly waiting for a response. He left Shrimp behind ten minutes ago and originally planned on getting some sleep. But some foreign feeling, almost like a feeling of possession, stopped him in his tracks. He didn't want to leave the area. To state it clearly, he didn't want Shrimp to be left with Sting — without him being there.

However, Gajeel does not define this feeling as a 'need to stay around to stalk her.' He excuses it as 'Since I'm here, might as well eat around here.'

So, there it is. The man rationalized such a childish decision, and attempted to bug his neighbor. Unknown to him, Lily was on the other side, staring at his phone with a confused look because Gajeel _clearly_ never asked such questions. The tanned man lifted his fingers to type, just when another text followed right after.

 _10:12am_ [Gajeel]: You know what Lil? IDGAF.

 _10:12am_ [Gajeel]: Get your ass to Luucky Street

 _10:12am_ [Gajeel]: Lucky Street*

Lily sighed and took a moment to contemplate. He was standing in front of the ATM machine for he planned his Sunday to be productive, spending the time to organize his bank account, savings, and etc.

"I guess not." Lily mumbled as he turned around sighing. The man behind in line stood up and took Lily's place. The auto-door opened, making way for the tanned man to come out, his eyes wandering to look for signs of 'Lucky Street.'

He texted to make sure Gajeel wouldn't bother him again.

 _10:14am_ [Lily]: Son of a bitch. This better be worth it.

Not a moment of silence followed as Gajeel responded immediately.

 _10:14am_ [Gajeel]: Gihi. Ya bet, Lil

 _10:14am_ [Lily]: But seriously. When did I become your lapdog?

 _10:15am_ [Gajeel]: Ain't none of my beeswax. Ask the fuckin gramps.

 _10:15am_ [Lily]: of course.

 _10:16am_ [Lily]: I'm here sweetheart. Where will you be?

Gajeel smirked. He could literally smell the presence of his friend. His instincts proved true when Gajeel faced two-o'clock, just to see the tanned man frowning at his phone screen.

 _Awe. And he called me a sweetheart._

"Oi!" he called aloud, gaining attention of others instead.

Lily looked up, indicating with his index finger to be quiet because girls around the streets immediately noticed him. But then, like always, Lily realized that it was futile because Gajeel never really cared about the public opinion. Twitter and Facebook would have piles of paparazzi photos of him and squealing girls' videos. But Gajeel never cared to respond nor attempt to remove them. He let the world be. Laissez-faire.

The tanned man walked up to him and looked at Gajeel from head to toe.

"Been working out?"

"The fuck kinda question is that?" Gajeel snorted, glaring at the right-hand man. Lily didn't even flinch, but flinched at Gajeel's lack of attire instead.

"PMS-ing again. But aren't you cold?" Lily asked, true concern coloring his voice.

"Mind your own shit."

"Thought I'd be sweet."

"Thanx, mom." Gajeel snorted and continued walking beside the man.

"Awe. Missed me much?" Gajeel gave Lily his infamous death glare, which scared the people around them, not Lily. Lily, however, always thought his 'death glare' was cute.

"What happened with book delivery?" Lily questioned, trying to catch Gajeel's countenance change. From the corner of his eyes, Lily could see a tint of red forming right above his pierced nose.

"Just dropped'em off."

" _Just_ dropped'em?" Lily smirked, knowingly re-stating the response.

"Yea."

"Ho? Care to explain why you're turning red?"

Gajeel looked away, rubbing his neck. It was a habit that Gajeel didn't know himself; sadly, Lily knew when and why Gajeel rubbed his neck. It was either one of the two: embarrassment or fabrication.

"Jus' cold." The model grunted, looking slightly away. Memories of "pink" came back like a flood. His groin needed to be hampered.

"You expect me to believe you." Lily stated it matter-of-factly.

"Drop it Lil. Ain't fucking in the mood okay?!" Gajeel raised his voice suddenly remembering that she had gone to meet Eucliffe. Sting Eucliffe over him. Sting!

"Don't hide it anymore. I know you're pregnant." Lily smirked to which Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Fucking Mavis."

Lily was about to discipline him about blasphemy, but then dropped the conversation. He knew that _something_ happened to make him so emotional and grumpy. Gajeel was stoic, but it seemed like the blunette has been thrashing his heart here and there. He was reacting to her actions instantly, and Lily had to temper it. His job was to guide Gajeel to the right…decisions, at times like this.

After all, he was the mom, right?

Lily broke the silence. "So, why'd you call me 'ere." Gajeel didn't answer for a long while, staring at restaurants to figure out what he wanted. When he saw blue locks, Gajeel turned his head fast like a hyena, and found Levy.

She was still wearing his crewneck, her smooth legs revealed to the world. Her cute, navy converse, angle-length, sneakers only added to her fashion, making her look extra cute. Blue locks swayed with every movement, as well as her her wide hips dancing with an imaginary beat that surrounded her very existence. She walked on air, seeming like she'd float away like an angel.

She was spunky, cute, intelligent, and so far has even proven to be goddamn innocent as well. And her porcelain skin… How perfect could she get? Was there even a limited depth to perfection?

 _Mavis, she's just fuckin' holy..!_

Gajeel was so infatuated by the short stuff that he didn't notice the male blonde walking beside her, casually making conversation with Levy. The dark haired man grunted, wishing that he could suddenly have more enhanced hearing. But why he would even wish so much, he didn't know. But for all he could feel is that he didn't like how Sting was making Levy smile and laugh like an angel. Gajeel simply didn't see or give any credit for _that_ motherfucker _._

And didn't even care if his younger acquaintance, Natsu, was flirting with the blonde.

"Let's just eat." Gajeel responded at last, of which Lily knew the reasons why the delay was there. Lily had noticed the blunette as well, and the way Gajeel was staring intently. Lily figured that Sting was getting his anger boiling.

"Perference?" Lily acted like he didn't have any suspicions.

"Nah. You fucking choose." Gajeel frowned, having his grumpy expression on. Lily could see from the corner of his eyes that his neighbor was still staring at Sting's back.

Then Lily got an idea. "Let's go to 8island."

"Where DJ Laxus' lapdogs are?"

"No?"

"No way in hell."

Lily smirked then, "Then you should choose."

"Tch. Fine." Gajeel frowned.

Lily chuckled inaudibly, knowing that Gajeel will definitely follow Levy. How he knew was simple. Gajeel's eyes were still glued on the girl and definitely would unknowingly follow them into the restaurant. In fact, logic was unnecessary for such an easy answer.

The two men continued walking down the streets, Lily vigilantly watching his man, who continually kept his focus on Levy's group.

Rogue was walking at the far back, his eyes constantly wandering to find Gajeel, obviously. Rogue wasn't gay, but everyone knew that he wanted his attention. No implications, but he lionized the tall man like a hero. Sting, who never understood his twin's intentions, walked beside Levy, his arms behind his head.

They seemed to have stopped talking, and Levy was no longer laughing, but walking with her eyes glued to the floor. Natsu was being the idiot like always, trying to entertain Lucy. To Gajeel's surprise, Lucy genuinely laughed at his retarded acts. He wondered if she had a weird fetish for retards. Not that it mattered.

The five turned around the corner, entering a semi-luxurious fusion restaurant. They had a variety of menus because Gajeel just knew that Natsu and Sting would never agree on posh restaurants, such as the one they just entered.

Gajeel stared, stopping in his tracks. He was on the opposite street of the restaurant, standing where coffee shops were aggregated on the curb. The street that Levy was just walking on was the restaurant lane, so why hadn't he crossed the street?

For unknown reasons, he could feel that Lily was watching him with amusement.

"Lil' you up for pasta?" Gajeel threw out the question, seeing that Levy had sat down beside Lucy. Thankfully, not Sting.

Lily smiled, walking up to Gajeel. "Pasta?" He thought for a second, realizing that the group Gajeel had been stalking just entered a fusion restaurant.

"Sure, why not."

"I thought so. Really wasn't a frickin' question."

"I'm glad you knew I wanted pasta."

"Tch." Gajeel snorted, secretly satisfied that Lily had just agreed with him. Wait, why was he hoping for it? He was out of his mind. It was almost eleven, and he was hungry as hell. Maybe he was acting like a bitch because he was hungry.

And no, he was not frustrated because he got rejected sandwich from the girl he had a virtual crush on. And no, not because, after that, he saw his lover with another fucking man, eating breakfast with him instead. That still didn't anger him. It was hunger, period.

"Are we stalking them?"

"Wha-?!" Gajeel slowed down, trying to process Lily's words. They were still in the middle of crossing the street. Cars were always abundant on Sundays, and the two tall men were acting as the perfect obstacles in the middle.

"Are we—" Lily tried to repeat.

"No! Fuck no Lil? What the fuck do you take me for? A possessive pimp?!" Gajeel gritted, trying to lower his voice. His voice was almost a whisper, colored with anger.

Lily didn't answer, and started laughing boisterously. He had trouble laughing, grabbing on to his knees to support himself.

"Why're you fuckin' laughing like a dog?!"

"Oh, no just. Thought your reaction was funny." He coughed, "Because when I said stalking, a _normal_ response would've been 'stalking who?'. _GIHI._ "

Gajeel buried his pierced brows, glaring at the tanned man. He was about to retort, but couldn't find the wit to reject what Lily had said. He was right, he over-reacted when Lily said the word 'stalking.' Such a reaction should never come from Kurogane, but all conception got thrown out the window. Because, as Gajeel puts it, Lily is a motherfucking wizard who has the ability to evoke anything from Black Steel Gajeel.

The two men finally entered the large restaurant, after hearing complaints from drivers.

Lily immediately asked the waiter for a spot in the corner with walls, if possible. The waiter looked at Gajeel's back and doubted their authority. But the man gave up all attempts to reason with Lily when he saw Gajeel's red eyes; the waiter knew those red orbs could only belonged to one person in the world.

"O-of course." He stuttered as he clutched on to the waiting list binder.

"Thank you for your understanding." Lily touched the young waiter's shoulder. Then, the man whispered to Lily.

"Could I get an autograph?" When Lily perked an eyebrow, explicitly expressing confusion, the waiter corrected himself.

"..For my girlfriend."

Lily laughed, "If it wins us this secret service, then yes."

Gajeel stared, which caused Lily to reason with the waiter, "Though…he's pricky at times."

"I-I understand. Thank you so much. She's a fan. She even sent Fairy Tail an underwear in request of Gajeel Redfox to wear it…!" The waiter whispered, believing all was unheard. He certainly underestimated Gajeel's five senses because Gajeel was irritated with the chit chat.

Lily smiled, realizing that the world was a small place. "You know what? How about you tell your girlfriend that, instead of an autograph, you'll get her a magazine with in that underwear she sent. For Christmas."

"Mavis…really?"

"Yes. Really. I'm his personal manager."

"I'll lead you to your seat right away sir…" The man looked at Lily's name tag on his tux. "Sir Lily."

Gajeel heard the conversation seize, and followed the waiter. He kept his head low, realizing he might attract unwanted attention. Especially if the attraction would evoke the attention of a certain blunette.

"Hey, Lil', got a seat?" Gajeel grunted.

Lily returned a smug smirk, the one that spoke volumes about what bargain he had made with the waiter. But, Lily knew very well that the tall model had exceptional hearing, but Gajeel tended to act ignorant. Usually to his own advantage.

"Duh, who do you take me for. "

"Tch. I'm hungry, let's get that damn food already."

Their seat was indeed one that can be described as a secret place. Relative to Levy's location, Gajeel and Lily had ended up behind rows of flower pots and an enclosing wine rack, which extended from their end of the wall to half way of the restaurant. Gajeel was glad that the wine rack was somewhat translucent. From his vantage point, he could see the blunette face clearly, right through the slight gap that the differing wine bottles provided.

Well, it wouldn't have been so if Gajeel hadn't fought for the seat that gave the best angle.

"Gajeel, it's clear you're stalking her." Lily facepalmed, ashamed at how he was pushed away from the seat that Gajeel took.

"Nah-uh"

Gajeel just shook his head, feigning his actions by hastily opening the menu. He looked at the words but wasn't able to process the meaning of the words. Oh right, pasta, he thought.

Lily sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I want Baked Ziti and Salad. Kiwi Juice."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Gajeel ignored the tanned man and continued to flip that pages. In fact, he wasn't even sure he wanted pasta at all, now that he took a seat in the restaurant. And then he remembered he would cut spending on food. He shrugged as the waiter entered to take the orders.

"Baked Ziti and Salad, and Cream Farfelle with Pinot Noir."

"Yes, Sir."

Gajeel didn't need to see the waiter leave to know he had left the room. He stared through the peep hole and noticed that Levy had the same navy-blue head band from the other day. Memories of her wild locks, half wet still lingered in his mind. They were fresh and _amorous_. Her scent of lily flowers had his other member struggle to get out of his boxers this morning. But to think that merely thinking about her had his blood pumping was unthinkable.

She had to be a witch.

"Care to explain your blush, Kurogane?"

Red orbs found black ones, narrowing in response, and went back to the sight of Levy. The peaceful imagination session in Gajeel's mind tore apart as Levy giggled at Sting's jokes. He was pulling his ridiculous 'I-can-flex' stunts again, and the girl liked it.

It disgusted Gajeel.

He reluctantly rolled his eyes back to Lily, who smirked knowingly.

"There ain't nothin' to explain, Lil."

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow. And Lily knew that something indeed _had_ happened in the morning because Gajeel was unknowingly spacing out a lot, smirking time to time, blushing the whole time.

"What is ya wanna hear, cat!" Gajeel gritted, wanting to claw the assistant's smug face off.

"What happened in the morning." Lily lifted a finger to indicate he denied interjection, "And don't you dare say nothing happened because Levy's sweater is telling me otherwise."

"Well," Gajeel shuffled his seat, turning his body to properly face the tanned man, "aren't ya a little observant?"

Lily studied Gajeel's smirk. It was one in which his grin opened too widely, like a maniac. This was the front that Gajeel put up to play the rogue. Such a behavior signalled circumlocution in the rudest manner possible.

Once again, it was the smirk that Lily witnessed to be reminded why the model was titled 'Kurogane.'

"Don't play that game. Answer with facts, Redfox _._ "

"Tch, fuckin' prick."

"Uh-huh."

"I dropped off the books today." Gajeel said, expecting the conversation to end as quickly as possible.

"Already figured."

"Damn right, genius." He smirked, reminding himself that he was dealing with a man akin to a nagging mother.

"And?"

Gajeel leaned on the desk, placing his chin between his crossed forearms. He tilted his head to look at the blunette.

"She…" he paused, suddenly satisfied that Levy still had her sleeves rolled, "..She came out the door.."

"Really? That's convincing." Lily mentally facepalmed, nearly giving up on his interrogation. Gajeel was in another trance and he could bet his life that Gajeel would drool if he didn't continue interrupting him.

"…"

Lily continued, "How so?"

A moment of silence followed. Gajeel's cheeks turned pink as he imagined the pinks he saw in the morning. After what seemed like forever, he finally choked out.

"…She didn't have her fuckin' bra on."

::::::::::

"So, Lucy, what Levy said is TRUE?"

Lucy and Levy looked at each at other and grinned knowingly. Levy confidently looked back at Sting and snidely commented,

"Well, yes. I _am_ a little genius." Lucy elbowed her best friend, winking in appreciation at her little boasting. Lucy always encouraged Levy to bolster her 'ass'ets, and in her case, intelligence was indispensable.

"DAYUM, Rogue, they got a genius in Fairy Tail!" Sting smiled, almost in admiration. She had just told him that she graduated way faster than average, _and_ got scouted as a make-up artist, which she practiced as a hobby.

"Man, I wish I could have your brain for one day!" Natsu slammed the table as he spoke to which Lucy eye-rolled.

"Technically, we're members of Fairy Tail now, so we will get the chance to witness her genius-ness soon." Rogue smiled at Levy, causing her to shrink her shoulders. She was confident a moment ago, but it all vanished when all eyes were on her.

"Excuse me. Your orders." A waitress appeared at their side, distributing the dishes to all of them. Levy easily noticed how the waitress' eyes never left Sting, who had a sleeve-less top, hugging his well-toned body. The blunette followed the waitress' gaze and noticed that he truly _was_ an eye candy.

"Bon Appetite!" Lucy chirped.

The blonde picked her fork to eat the tomato pasta, but immediately halted when she noticed a flash of light. It was a small sparkle, but she was sure she had seen it before at FT. She gathered a spoon of pasta as she slightly tilted her head to get a better view her suspicion.

It was a piercing. The man with the piercings wasn't staring at her, but gazing intently at Levy, who was eating her pasta happily. Lucy kept her head low to watch the peeping man, time to time, her mind filling with million surmises. Gajeel looked at her with intense focus, his eyes not blinking once. And immediately, she wanted to just push Levy to him because his gaze was speaking unfathomable measures of lust, hunger, and jealously.

Lucy needed to help her best friend. But how? Levy was inexperienced in dates and love, so the way Lucy needed to approach such a manner was going to be hectic. Contemplating, she took another spoonful of pasta, staring at Gajeel's feet. She tried to avoid being too direct, but it all fail when she looked up.

Their eyes met.

For a second, Lucy thought that Gajeel would just gesture towards her to 'shut up.' But, as if he was a caught criminal, he abruptly stood up, grabbed Lily on the shoulder, and left their seat.

Had she frightened him? Should she have let them stay covert and minded her own business? Lucy was downright confused, and could only pry Lily for answers later. She sighed and looked at Levy eat her pasta happily and talk with Sting. And looked back at Gajeel, who paid the food as he left quickly with the tanned man.

One thing was becoming certain to Lucy: that her best friend was stuck in a love triangle between two hot models.

Sting and Gajeel.

* * *

Next up: _The Christmas Shooting_...!


	10. Scarface

**Sorry for the late update~~ It was my birthday yesterday, and could not find the time to edit my work. Now, then, the usual thanks for the reviewers out there~~ 41 followers Wahoo!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Love you all.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Scarface

by crownbutt123

 _CRASH!_

"Hey! What's going on?!" Mirajane yelled as she ran into the shooting room.

"It's nothing Mira." Gray motioned Mira to move away from the glass shards that were scattered across the floor. He punched Natsu in the back of the head as he gritted,

"This idiot insisted that he helps Elfman move the lights, and this is the result." Natsu flinched and retorted with his boisterous screams, not admitting it was his fault. The pink-haired man put a fit and started at Gray. Gray, Natsu, and Lucy had just finished their shooting, and were helping out to prepare for the Sabertooth twin's shoots. They had nothing better to do.

Which, now that the lighting crashed, was going to require Elfman's extra hand once again.

"Seriously, you boys are just ridiculous." Mira sighed and added the next comment which made the pink-haired boy sweat, "good luck with watching your pay decrease to half!"

She smiled like an innocent bird and turned around to call her brother.

"Elfman~ I think I might need you to bring in another one in!" She didn't even have to wait for a response as the said man responded in his own demeanor.

"OTOKU!"

"And~Natsu, tell your friend Lisanna to clean this with you." She grabbed Natsu's shoulder, "Then, maybe I can try to keep this incident a secret from Erza~."

Natsu gulped and silently walked over the dispersed shards, straight to the cleaning room to get his friend, Lisanna. Gray resumed looking at Facebook, responding to fan's questions and photos. Taking this chance as a chance to leave them be, Mira turned on her heals to walk over to the girls.

"What was that Mira?" Lucy asked, as she noticed the white-haired buxom approach her.

"Oh, your boyfriend was being silly~" she chided, to which Lucy screamed.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!"

"But, Lucy, you wish so." Erza said, as she looked up from her phone. The red haired manager was leaning on the door that led to the make-up artist's room. She left the screen on and shoved the device to Mira and Lucy's face.

"Anyhow, forget Lucy's boyfriend — "

"Wha—"

"Mira did you see this post?" Erza continued, completely ignoring the blonde's protests.

"Oh~ The one that fans are going wild about?" Mira responded knowingly. She had already seen the post and actually was just about to talk about it.

She smiled widely.

"I think our Black Steel Gajeel looks a little _caring_ in this picture~" Her comment made Erza chuckle, and Lucy questioned.

"What is it? May I get a look?" She asked, trying to look at the photo. It would have been easy to see if Erza was not trying to be secretive about the screen being shown to the people around them.

"Look." Erza shoved the device to Lucy's face, and she shrieked. It was the public photo of Gajeel rolling Levy's sleeves. Lucy eagerly scrolled down the post and looked at the comments, and they didn't seem so nice.

OMGOMG KUROGANE ACTUALLY HAS A HEART?!

NOOOOOOOO WAYYYY

F*CK HE'S MINE

WHY…

IS THAT REAL? LEGIT?

SO THE DAY HAS FINALLY COME….

MY GAJEEEEEEELLLLLKLD

THIS AINT FUNNY

WHO'S THE B*TCH?

RE: EVERYONE, CALM DOWN. THE GIRL MUST BE A DEFICIT PERSON WHO JUST NEEDED HELP. GAJEEL CAN'T HAVE A BAE. THAT IS JUST RIDICULOUS.

 _CROWNBUTT_ : HOW COME THAT B*TCH LOOKS FAMILIAR

RE: KEEEP AN EYE OUT CROWNBUUTT.

RE:RE: DUH

Lucy's mouth stayed agape as realization shrouded her. If Gajeel's fans were this hyped up about Levy as a scandal subject, it also meant that Lucy was endangered. They left at the same time each morning, and went out often. Now that Gajeel was causing her trouble, she needed adapt and choose whether she will avoid public view or be ignorant to everything on Facebook. This was the life of being a model, which she had willingly chosen, and she had to deal with it despite her concerns.

As if they read the blonde's concerns, Mira and Erza laughed. They spoke up in comfort, saying that most of the FT members don't really care about the rumors. In the beginning, Mirajane had a lot of female haters, especially wives, but she learned to embrace them as a , a rumor with Gajeel and another female was going to be tough.

Erza could already imagine her and Jellal reading an article on Gajeel blah blah blah blue haired girl.

"Come to think of it…where _is_ Levy-chan?"

Lucy asked as she looked around the floor. Elfman was bickering with Evergreen, most likely it being Evergreen the first one to criticize him. They had a truly wierd way of showing affection. There was Juvia, trying to fix her hair for the shooting request she received the said morning. It was sudden, but the company of _FAIRYSKIN_ wanted Juvia's pale skin to be the focus for their cosmetic products.

And, Levy was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, she's busy in this room doing everyone's make-up." Erza pointed behind to the doors she was leaning on. The make-up room was not transparent like the other ones because some nude features were too explicit during make-up sessions. It was for the sake of the women.

"Wow…she's so busy already." Lucy looked down, remembering how Levy already did her make-up, knowing that Natsu and Lucy was going to be the first up. She hadn't imagined her best friend to be busy full-time. Slight concern washed over her.

"Don't worry, Lucy. She's on her last session right now." Erza pushed her back from the door and started to the elevator. She was needed elsewhere to set up other plans with Makarov and Jellal. The companies that requested would contact soon.

"That's right, Lucy." Mira confirmed.

"Well, I hope she doesn't overdo it…" Lucy murmured, wondering who was on the list of the last shooting.

"And Lucy~ I don't think she'll be tired."

"Eh?"

"Hehe" Mira smiled as she indicated with her eyes the approaching man. He was shadowy, and truly unnoticeable despite his ridiculous height. The man walked staunchly to the room that Erza had been leaning against, to which Mirajane wriggled her eyebrows. After a slight knock, the doors opened and closed behind the said model.

Lucy chuckled, "I should've guessed."

:::

"Come in..!"

Levy stretched her shoulders as she waited for last session. She was tired out. When she joined Fairy Tail, she had not expected the professional level to be so difficult. Making Juvia literally flawless took so much of her energy, so she hoped the last person only asked for a facial one. She sighed again, looking to the floor.

"Oi Shrimp."

The blunette immediately turned around from her swirling chair, almost spilling her coffee.

"Oh..!" She slightly blushed for being caught dawdling.

"Tired?" Gajeel grinned, the usual toothy one, as he walked over to sit in front of the white stand. On it, all the cosmetic utensils and products were arranged in an impeccable order, showing a peek of Levy's personality. It was impressive to say the least, for in Gajeel's memory, Wendy never had a clear organization.

"Um…Yeah I guess." She looked down, putting aside her coffee. The short one stood up, reaching Gajeel's height with him sitting down.

"Gihi. It's only this intense for seasonal shootings." He comforted her, seeing the way she rolled her shoulders.

"I'm..glad to hear that I guess." Levy smiled and sat in front of him with the facial packet. But then halted midway to pulling out her tools, confused at why Gajeel was necessitated to go through a make-up.

"Um…." She looked in his red eyes in confusion.

"What Shrimp? Didn't expect a careless man like me with powder my face?" He smirked, enjoying her pout that she made to express her anger.

"N..no! Just, may I ask where you need to touch on?" She rubbed her eyes to get back on concentrating. She was getting paid a lot, and it would only be morally acceptable to make her stay worth it.

"Gihi. I was teasin' Shrimp." Suddenly, Gajeel stood from his seat, towering her away from the lit lights. He took off his beige coat, revealing a simple black V-neck T-shirt beneath. What he did next had Levy turning into a heated tomato.

Or ketchup.

He grabbed the bottom of his T shirt and pulled the shirt over his head without any warning. Levy blushed madly, not knowing where to place her eyes. A man was stripping in front of her, and she wasn't even warned. Her instincts told her to look away, but her eyes attached themselves to his chiseled abs that unveiled themselves to the dim light, glowing with moisture. They had to be made by a God, because his body was extraordinary. Indispensable, provocative, and lewd even. It had to be a sin.

"G-Gajeel…What are — what is the _meaning_ of this?!" She shrieked, trying to look him the eyes, which slightly narrowed. For a moment, Levy thought the unthinkable. He was a male. He stripped in front of her. He had stern focus. They were alone in an enclosed room.

Unknown to her, Levy pushed back with the chair she was sitting on, grappling for any sharp object she could defend herself with. Gajeel suddenly realized that this wasn't right and backed a step, showing he meant no harm.

"Shrimp, relax. I always do this."

Levy shrieked, "Always?!" She stopped shrinking back, trying to focus on the conversation.

"Why do you strip for a facial make-up!" She hissed.

"'Cause it's not a facial thing." He corrected her, squaring his broad shoulders. Gajeel pointed at himself, indicating her to look at his body. She did so pleasingly, but what she found made her feel otherwise. She furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, eyes suddenly widening in shock.

His body was covered in uncountable scars, large and small, scattered across his body. There was no system to where the scars were located, but only that they looked like violent gashes. Some even seemed like _punctures,_ which made Levy want to faint. Without a doubt, the scars derived from sharp objects and possibly gun shots.

Gajeel was slightly afraid he had instilled a horrible image. This is why he did not want Wendy to leave, not that he disliked Levy. He currently was madly in love with her. But he knew her profession meant that he would have to reveal the physically aspect of the scars he gained and so profoundly resented.

He broke the silence, "Shocked?"

Levy couldn't find the words to respond. Her mouth was wide like a fish in the aquarium.

"I-"

Gajeel twisted the mood of the conversation to the one he was confident with. Because he wasn't about to dare tell her about himself. Not yet.

"Look, I know I have one hell of a body, but I'm gonna need to cover 'em up for the shoot." He smirked, feigning concern.

"HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?" she screamed, standing up abruptly. The coffee on the table slipped and fell off the table, the black substance leaking.

Gajeel looked at the coffee coloring the white tiles, and looked at the little girl. Her face was colored with complete worry. This time, Gajeel couldn't find the words to respond.

"Look, Shrimp…"

"No…Are you okay?!" She walked up to him, pointing a finger at his chest, "And don't say no because I know what kind of scars these are." She stared at him, and he had to forfeit to her intense gaze. In the end, she was going to see this all the time, so she deserved an explanation. But being the workaholic he was, Gajeel wasn't going to hold a long conversation, right before his shooting.

"Levy." He stated, causing her to step back. It was the first time he called her with her real name.

"Ain't none of yer business." He snapped, his eyes turning a deeper shade of red.

A hint of disappointment flashed her eyes, but she understood. To have such scars, he must have went through _something_. She stood stiff, readying to retort, but she felt as if Gajeel had made a point. She was in the middle of her job and now was not the best time for idle chat, even if if meant she just saw a man with million gashes.

"You're right…sorry. I was just taken aback." She smiled with worry, and he grinned. In his perspective, she was so nice, and it was bad. Her kindness was only adding on to his affection for her.

Gajeel immediately regretted his sudden burst of anger. He hadn't meant to be so sharp about it, but any mention of his past just made his insides coil in anger. He internally sighed.

"So…" She said fidgeting, turning around to step on coffee. "Wha-?"

Levy quickly lifted her wet slippers and tugged them off to the side, where a towel lay.

"It spilled a few minutes ago." He said, walking across the room to get the box of tissue. As he walked, Levy watched his muscular back that had larger scars. They were humungous, and she could only imagine what machine could have done _that_.

"Shorty, I'll clean this, get the concealers or whatever you girls call them tools." He murmured.

Levy stood still, processing the words he said. She was so enraptured by his body that she hadn't realized that he just instructed her to get the tools.

Before turning around, she looked at Gajeel's muscles flexing while cleaning up the mess. The best part was his pelvic bones, slightly showing off right above his black jeans. His every bones were emphasized, not unnaturally, but perfectly to make girls want to melt.

Levy shook her head, attempting to shake off her blush along. Before he could catch her staring she went to get the contours for concealing and came back. Once again staring at his retreating form, she wondered if it would be always so difficult to deal with his make-up.

"Kay, let's get this done." She stated, gesturing him to move closer. She reached for the rolling chair behind her and plopped herself on the seat. Within seconds, Levy had heightened the chair to adjust for Gajeel's ridiculous height, facing Gajeel's abs straight in the face. Her blush was present, but there was no way to hide it. She had to work his whole torso, and it would take quite a long time. Before starting, she grabbed Gajeel's left wrist to look at the time.

For a moment, his breath stopped. She was going to touch his skin, and work her way through. It was a feeling of slight fear and anticipation. Gajeel cursed in his head, feeling like he was going to have to force his male member to stay calm through this.

The brush swished across his first scar that was defined right beside his left pelvic bone, and to say that part was sensitive would be an understatement. He was already reacting, so he closed his eyes to meditate like a monk.

"Gajeel, don't tense up. Please relax." She said with confidence, showing that she was not emotionally reacting. It was because Levy Mcgarden was in work mode, and when she was busy, she talked in a stoic manner.

"Aye."

The brush colored Gajeel's hard skin, while Levy uncomfortably placed her other hand on Gajeel's waist. She didn't know how else she could balance her hands without having to make things awkward. She was nervous, staying with a man who was not unhandsome; he was handsome in his very own way. He looked sharp, lewd, and crude, but nevertheless emitted a charm that attracted people. And Levy could not betray herself in saying that he was actually attractive.

Both were silent throughout the session, one holding his breath in to prevent erection, and the other trying her best to focus on the scars, not the body that the said scars were defined on. The air was tense, resembling a scene in which a fairy tale princess was trying to grudgingly help an injured dragon in his very den.

But for the time being, no one would interrupt the growing attraction for one another.

"Shrimp—"

Levy looked up at the hissing man, all of sudden ejected from her trance. She was too lost in fixing the scar on his chest that she had not realized that her finger was rubbing a rather sensitive part around the nubs.

Her face turned bright red as she jumped from utter shock. "G-Gajeel it's— It's a misunderstanding I didn't mean it I'm so sorry oh Mavis!" She placed her hands behind her back, making herself look like a child hiding something from mommy.

"N-No. It's fine." He looked to the side, trying to hide the pink on his nose. He stared back at her and did the usual teasing, "Though, you have one hell of attention span to not even realize ya were touchin' me so _sensually_."

"I—!" She looked back defiantly, but could find the defying words to attack him. She ignored his rude comments, and murmured how he was "so stupid," and went back to word on the last scar below his collarbone.

"Gihi." He smirked triumphantly, pretending like he was irresponsive to her touches. He thanked Mavis for her attention span at the moment because his member was hard as iron, of which Levy would never notice until she completed her job.

: : : : :

"COOOOOOLLLLLL!"

Jason consecutively took photos of Gajeel, who was currently half-naked. He only had on the metal-embroided underwear, which was under the threat of Lily, no pants, and just a long coat from Lucky Luce. It was the kind of coat that was oversized, and it's color was a burgundy red, perfectly suiting Gajeel's eyes.

"COOL COOL COOL COOL!"

Levy sauntered out of the make-up room, stretching. Gajeel had left for the shooting almost forty minutes before, and she was inside trying to wash all the utensils clean. Now, all she wanted was another cup of hot coffee, but stopped in her tracks. A few meters across her working room, white lights flashed at Gajeel, as he stood still, his stony looks coloring his appearance. He gazed at the camera like a fierce dragon, hunting for human prey. He looked daunting, yet deep in thought.

 _FLASH FLASH FLASH_

Levy stood dumb struck, gazing intently at the tall man. As she scanned his face, she stared at how he was dressed: more close to his lack of dress. His torso and abs were flawless, thanks to her meticulous work, and she was fairly proud.

The blunette continued to stare in awe as Gajeel was given another set of clothes to promote. He stripped of the burgundy coat, and put on the given black jeans. Then he put on a tight sleeveless army green high neck shirt, putting on the beige Timberland boots.

Levy stared again at how perfectly the green color suited him. With the high-ankled boots, the model looked ironically taller.

She continually gazed at how smoothly Gajeel was changing, as if he had done it every single moment in his life. She leaned against a desk that was there for guests to chat, and wondered how such a famous model like him teased her, asked her for breakfast, and even made the effort to drop off some books for her! It was ridiculous. She smiled and looked back at the man.

He was grabbing for the outer jumper, but that was when a loud creaking sound vibrated the whole hall.

Everyone's attention went up.

They all gazed at the creaking light stands, barely hanging onto the wire on the post.

Levy looked up, eyes wide. Her body froze, and could not utter a single word as the black light stand dropped closer and closer.

"LEVYYYYYYYYY!"

The last thing she saw was a flash of black.

* * *

GIHIIIII CLIFFHANGER!

REVIEW~ IS~ LOVE~


	11. Iron-y

Hello my wonderful people! HERE IT IS! AFTER THE CLIFFHANGER! Haha I insist that everyone read this one slowly because it triggers hints for the main action that will come in the near future~

Also, a really big thanks to everyone who left all the helpful reviews! Really, they are love and motivation for this fanfic. There have been many people asking

Q1: If I intend to abandon this.

Ans: No, I have planned this in and out, and I really cherish my work. Though it will need some mends here and there, I am going to do my best.

Q2: If I have another story in mind

And: First of all, thank you so much (will not mention name) for complimenting my writing. And the answer to your question - YES! I HAVE SO MANY! HAHA

Enough chit-chat. Disclaimer* I do not own anything. Hiro Mashima 4life.

* * *

Chapter 11: Iron-y

by crownbutt123

"Come in."

The tall man silently entered, holding his documents tightly against his chest. As his boss turned around in his oversized chair, the newbie gulped once again. His boss rarely called him in, especially on a Monday.

Seconds were passing by as the newbie fidgeted nervously. He didn't know where to place his focus, so he looked at the calendar that hung on the wall to his left, the date showing December 07th, 2015. The clock right above the calendar ticked on and on, making his wait all the more painful and painfully slow.

"I want you to investigate on _this_ issue. Collect as much information as you can so that my other professionals can polish it."

The boss hissed as he chucked the thin document file. The newbie retrieved the file and looked down at it, but the boss gave him no time to look thoroughly.

"Don't be too excited, kid. Your job is to just get the information. Take your friend to do the interviewing. You two would make a _great_ match."

The newbie could sense the apparent sarcasm behind the boss' words, but decided to brush it off. Instead, the photo of the issue caught his attention more.

#1 Model Gajeel once again reached the hot issue. Except this time, he was involved with a _girl_.

"Leave." The boss barked, casually lighting his cigarette.

"Yes sir."

He looked up, bowing abruptly before making his leave. The newbie let out a big sigh of relief as he finally left his boss' den. It was never a relaxing event.

He looked down at his file once again, noticing the girl with blue hair. His eyes widened.

 _Wait, this blue hair…_

 **:::::::::::::::**

"LEVYYYYYYYYY!"

An engulfing dust cloud surrounded the shooting room, making it impossible for the members to see what happened. Time stopped. Everyone was still frozen from the shock, except for Sting Eucliffe, who screamed again,

"LEVVVYY!" He panted, unable to run into the crash. The air was too thick and murky to see through nor walk through. Still, Sting was the closest one to the site.

The only response was his echoes, bouncing off the large walls. The dust slowly died down, but not enough for anyone to perceive the situation. No one dared to go near, fearing that they will find an undesirable outcome. The last thing Lucy wanted to see was her best friend's dead body.

While everyone was on the verge of crying, Levy was surprisingly in one piece. She was nowhere near harmed, and she could prove that she wasn't already in heaven because her cheeks felt warm. Her body was crushed in an oddly _comfortable_ way that she couldn't quite describe in words. Levy's eyes twitched as the dust attacked her lashes. She coughed silently, but no sign of pain wreaked her body. She was just as confused as everyone else. Her lashes fluttered slightly as a piece of debris lightly bounced off her eyelids.

She took a deep breath, testing to see if she wasn't too squished by whatever was pushing her.

 _But…why's it so warm….._

When she heard her name being called again, Levy instantly opened her eyes, squinting to gain focus.

 _That was Sting..!_

Her mind came back to the real world as she could hear the people in the shooting site ruffling around. She coughed out the shards of flotsam, trying to see what had happened.

She finally looked to the source of heat on her cheek, and faced with a man's chest. Her mouth opened agape, her breath stopping.

"Wha—" Levy heavily breathed out, finding it hard to speak.

With her body confined to the floor, it was difficult to make clear of her surroundings. So she rolled her eyes around to take in whatever she could. Instead of the dust, long dark manes surrounded her face from view.

 _Gajeel…!?_

Upon looking at her savior, time resumed for Levy, and Sting was no longer in her mind.

"G-Gajeel..?" Levy looked up at his face, her mind stirring. He wasn't supposed to look so peaceful, his mouth slightly parted. Not when a whole post just landed on him..! Levy hoped her guess wasn't true as she managed her hand out of his grasp, which was slightly loose. Panicking, Levy brushed her thumb across his sharp jaws, which were surprisingly warm, and pinched a corner to test if he was joking around.

"G-Gajeel. S-Stop joking ar..around." She managed to breath out, her voice fading as uncertainty shrouded her.

Suddenly, her fingers that lay beneath his ears came in contact with something oddly warm… it's texture like syrup.

 _No…_ _No!_

"G-Gajeel.. Gajeel! GAJEEL!" Levy shrieked rashly, loud enough to grab everyone's attention in the hall. She finally pieced together that he had saved her and might even be dead in her place. Her heart sunk, all hope drained from the sight of the blood staining her hands.

Upon hearing Levy's panic, the FT members also went into a panic as it was clear that Gajeel was in there, most likely unconscious.

There, in the middle of the hall, Levy laid still, trying to catch Gajeel's breath. Her only focus was on finding his very pulse, a twitch in the eye, or just any sign of life she could hope for. She could vaguely piece together that the FT members were trying to clear them out, but words could not be formed. Somebody was calling her, that was certain. But the rest just blurred as the sounds did not register to her. She could only hear an inner voice, begging her to wake the man in front of her. The man she may have unintentionally killed.

 _Gajeel! Why! Why?! Why would you save me?! Why me!_

Levy lowered her head, grabbing onto Gajeel's shirt. She could finally feel her own tears, after seeing the droplets on the floor.

Suddenly her left shoulder jerked, but despite the sheer force, Levy didn't feel any pain. But the physical contact was enough to draw Levy out of her own world, and she could finally hear what was going on around her.

The blunette slowly turned her head, shivering to the very bone marrows. Brown eyes met brown eyes.

"E-.. E-Erza…" Levy choked out, tears pouring out.

"Levy! You're okay! We were —"

"Gajeel!" Levy looked down on the floor, as her head suddenly felt light-headed. "GAJEEL IS NOT OKAY!"

Erza was taken aback at Levy's sudden outburst of anger and guilt, all emotions evident in Levy's sorrowful eyes. The red head looked down at the breathless man. His head was lifted onto Levy's lap. She didn't know what to do and it was obvious that Levy didn't either.

She thought it best to at least bother Levy from having morbid thoughts.

"Look, Levy —"

"NO!"

Levy looked up at Erza, who's eyes widened in shock. Her eyes spoke volumes of fear, and Erza now knew what was best. She stood up and walked away, believing Mira or Lucy would handle her.

Because she was never the comforting one.

"Gray! Go get Porlyusica-san." She commanded, leaving the blunette crying on the floor beside Gajeel.

Without another word, Gray left to the elevators, Juvia following behind. Sting and Rogue was helping Mirajane carry all the medical supplies they had.

"Gajeel..!" Levy screamed again, looking down at his face. She held his head on her lap, the blood from the crook of his neck staining her bare legs. She didn't even notice it though. At the moment, all she cared about was whether if the man had actually died for her.

Upon Mirajane's arrival, Levy turned to her and sobbed. "Please tell me he's alive!"

"Calm down Levy-san." Mira smiled before adding, "He's not one to die so easily."

Levy was taken aback at Mira's calmness. She turned from Mira to Gajeel, suddenly remembering the scars she hid for him an hour ago. Maybe Mira was right, she thought, re-imagining the scars. They didn't look like normal scars from injuries which people get from falling down the stairs. They had to be at least from streetfights. Levy reassured herself. Mira was right; Gajeel was stronger than she could think. Because he was just far from a normal person in more ways than one. Starting with the piercings…

"Porlyusica-san has arrived!" Juvia yelled from the elevator and the said woman stepped out in her usual angry mood. Immediately, Levy noticed that the old woman had distinct wrinkles and pink hair, contesting that of Natsu's.

"Move, you rats." She sternly commanded to Mira and Levy, the latter shaking like a leaf. She was as scary as she looked! Mira and Levy immediately moved away and followed the rest of the members out of the hall under Erza's command. Lucy and Levy didn't understand why, but the other members of FT knew all too well that Porlyusica was literally "anti-human."

The FT crowd all ran out the door, someone's arm pulling Levy as well. She was easily lifted off the floor, and she was also on the run. She didn't get a single clue why everyone was eluding the pink haired woman.

She looked back at the said old woman, and suddenly a thought hit her. Maybe, just maybe, everyone else's absence had to do with Gajeel's scars.

She thought back to his body, and pondered deeply if there was more to him than she thought. Arriving at the crowded elevator, Levy made a mental note to search more about Gajeel and his relationship about Makarov.

 _Wait, what are thinking Levy?_

She took her eyes off of Gajeel, which she didn't even realize, and shook her head in disbelief. She barely knew the man, and for a moment, she thought that knowing about Gajeel's scars made her somehow _special._

 _Levy, you're just shocked and disheveled. Calm down_.

She kept lied to herself as the elevator doors finally closed.

Porlyusica was given the peace she mutely demanded. She stared down at Gajeel and growled, shaking her head in dismay.

"I know yer alive and kickin' Redfox."

Like a monster summoned awake, the man's lips curled into a smirk.

"And how you always know is a fuckin' mystery." He opened his eyes, groaning at the sheer pain on all of his backside.

"Yer ass survived bullets, so I suppose the logic isn't even necessary."

Gajeel chuckled despite the pang that vibrated through his whole body. But he laughed because she was right, again. His survival _skills_ , as he proudly puts it, surpassed those of fucking robots for Mavis' sake. He rolled his neck, feeling the blood rolling down his collarbones.

"Yer wrong about one thing though, hag."

Porlyusica snorted, "Enlighten me, brat," before continuing her ministrations.

She arranged the sanitizing wipes and drugs she crafted for Gajeel, initially thinking that the announcement of his injury was serious like before. But, apparently not, from what she saw.

Gray and Juvia had barged into her cottage without announcement, telling it was an emergency. She didn't move an inch until she heard Gajeel's name. While following the blue-headed FT members, Porlyusica contemplated how she was going to concoct the drugs for him this time. From experience, she knew Gajeel needed the strongest effects to either stop him from losing consciousness or squirming constantly in pain.

But, apparently not. She looked down at the bleeding man, and mentally judged that he was absolutely fine compared to what she had seen for the past decade.

She sighed audibly. She didn't know if she was supposed to be even glad. It was obvious that the event wasn't fully accidental.

"I actually just awoke a second ago to yer very presence."

"Now did you."

"What. Ya actually think I didn't faint after _THAT?_ "

"A' least you're alive, stupid runt."

"You're observant." He sarcastically grunted before he lied down on the floor at her silent commands. She worked on his injuries as he held his hair back for her to tend to him.

"Well, what a compliment stupid brat."

He smirked. "Ya damn bet."

After a quick examination, Porlyusica sighed, and signalled Gajeel to strip entirely. The shards had pierced into his flesh rather deeply, and his fancy clothes were nothing more than distractions. The man drained all entertainment from his face as he strenuously stripped, his whole body aching in pain. Porlyusica was used to seeing the young man naked, given that he took damage in the deepest corners of his bodies in the past.

When he finally tugged his shirt off, Gajeel audibly moaned at the sharp pang.

"Fuck."

"When will you fix your language."

He ignored her comment about his language because _hell_ he needed preaching. Lily was enough for a fucking mother, and he didn't need another hag treading on his grounds so. Instead, he pointed to a spot on his back he could not see and barked at her.

"Right here! It hurts like a bitch-!"

Before he could even further explain, Porlyusica cuffed his head for swearing again and, at the same time, poked at the injury to see what the matter was. He deserved some punches for ignoring her in the first place.

Without another word, she examined the area pointed out and surmised that it was where he got a direct hit. Gray and Juvia did mention that the light stand was one of the heaviest ones, and that the post fell with it. All the information didn't help as it added up to her spending more time in caring for Gajeel. Stupid brat.

A pregnant silence remained in the silent hall as Porlyusica worked on plucking out shards and cleaning his wounds. As she focused, she pulled up memories of her previous ministrations with Gajeel. It sure had been a long time since she last patched him up.

In the beginning, it was all a coincidence. She happened to live right around the alleyway to his house in Denish at the time. She found a teenage boy with short, pitch-black hair, sprawled in front of her porch.

Porlyusica chuckled in her mind. She remembered how she initially thought Gajeel was just another kid playing pranks on her. But, the bloody mess he bathed in said otherwise.

From that day on, Porlyusica found herself picking up his sorry ass off the streets more often than she went grocery shopping. It went from treating street fight injuries, to slashes, to deadly shots. At that point, Porlyusica, despite her damned hatred for humans, held genuine concern for Gajeel. So, she used to pry on how he got so many severe scars. But, never once did she get an answer from Gajeel.

It made her want to laugh at herself because she was asking again.

"Care to tell me why I have to always help yer sorry ass?"

"Ya still wanna know that badly?" He snorted. To think that she wouldn't be persistent was stupid on his part.

Porlyusica raised an eyebrow, taken aback at his lead in the conversation. She expected another 'mind yer own business' comment, but she was wrong. But, nothing was warranted, given that she was dealing with Kurogane.

"I do believe I deserve to know of my _client's_ causes." She sarcastically retorted, concealing any hint of hope she had to gain some answers.

"Tough luck, old hag."

She frowned and purposely poured ethanol substance on his scars carelessly, gaining a writhing Gajeel. He hissed at the sudden stinging flesh, contorting his whole body as curse words tumbled on.

"And _you_ should learn your lesson."

Gajeel didn't have to look to know the triumphant look was plastered on her face. Porlyusica picked up her materials and slapped Gajeel in the back, aiming to the spot that Gajeel was most sensitive. Right when Porlyusica was about to take her leave, Gajeel surprised her.

"It's better if ya know nothin' old hag."

Porlyusica turned around, surprised to see the seriousness coloring his features. His voice was more close to a warning than another sarcastic comment she usually expected. Seeing that look on the brat's face, Porlyusica kindly discarded further hope to pry on the boy's past anymore. She closed her eyes and smiled, appreciating Gajeel's frankness towards her.

She turned on her heels and before the elevator doors closed, she said something Gajeel-like.

"Not like I ever cared, ya arrogant brat."

"Gihi."

He watched the number on the elevator reach F1. Then, Gajeel painstakingly stood up and looked at the mess around him. The post and the light stand completely disintegrated to the floor, its pieces scattered everywhere. It was as if the debris were operated to fill the hall to the brim.

 _Fuckin' hag forgot to bandage me up._

Cursing under his breath, Gajeel looked around for something to wear. He scanned the room to see if he could jack anything to hide his body, knowing that the ethanol solution probably wiped the make-up off. In one corner, he spotted a piled mess of fresh clothing and his lips curled into a wicked grin.

"Gihi."

Red orbs looked up to the ceiling, pulling the clothes on. He rewinded his memory, all the way back to when the Shorty came out of her make-up room, stretching like a cat. He had the image so vivid in his mind. Her stretching her arms the way she did only emphasized her perky chests. He knew that the moment he saw her assets bulged out like the way it was, he was not a man who judged size. Gajeel imagined perfectly shaped, round, flesh —a size perfect to grab.

And to think that such a beauty would have been crushed, if not for his enhanced hearing ability. He closed his eyes, trying to picture the scene if he had _not_ made it in time…

Fuck that.

Gajeel sighed in relief. He erased all grotesque imaginations of her dead body and instead patted himself on the shoulder. It was a weird feeling though.

He was only able to hear the metal disconnecting from above thanks to his trained hearing. The countless undercover missions he went on were the very roots to his sensitive ears and sight.

He was only able to save the Shrimp just in time thanks to the agility that he literally carved into his very fibres. The countless fighting were sure weren't a waste.

It was damn ironic.

He hated his past, his scars, his memories. To even think about it was a nightmare. And yet, here he was, looking at his own scars tremendously thankful — thankful that he was able to save Shrimp so instinctively.

He stood there, gazing at a mirror shard that probably broke in the whole process. Red orbs reflected red orbs. Maybe he was born to bathe in blood, he thought, disliking the red hue of his eyes. He faced away, turning around while pulling up his shirt to look at the condition around his back, and immediately regretted it.

Another large gash formed, starting from his shoulder blades to the middle of his back. It was probably one of the biggest scars he was going to get.

It was funny how he was laughing, though, his voice cackling. The irony of the situation couldn't keep his laughter inside.

As much as he hated scars, he was downright happy with this one because- _fuck._

It would forever remind him of the stupidity that entailed to Gajeel Redfox upon acting out of one-sided love for his little Shrimp.

* * *

Teehee really short, but don't worry. Another update will be up sooner than expected. It will be one of those long ones~

Reviews are LOVE!


	12. Interlude:Eavesdropping

**A/N**

 **Hello, wonderful readers. What? 50 followers? WHAT THE HELL. Thank you so much everyone. Today's update is half of the whole chapter, thus titled "interlude." I wanted to put it into one, but it came out...not so fluid shall I say?**

 **BTW: ALL HAIL HIRO MASHIMA FOR THE GAJEVY IN CHAPTER 471 OMFG OMFG OMFG!**

 **Other than the fact that I love you all, I want to ask a simple question, and answer others.**

 **Q &A**

 **Q1: So, is this Stingevy going to continue?**

 **A: Nope! Read on this chapter and you'll find out. Wink.**

 **Q2: How old is Gajeel? He said he was 28? in chapter 'A drunken state of mind.' Is he? What about Levy?**

 **A: A GREAT QUESTION~ Let me clear up everything about the age readers -**

 ** _Gajeel - 28_**

 ** _Levy - 23_**

 ** _Lucy - 24_**

 ** _Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Evergreen - 27_**

 ** _Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Loke - 24_**

 ** _Lily - (Gajeel's age + 9yrs) 37_**

 ** _Jellal - 30_**

 ** _Makarov - OLD_**

 **Q3: (A/N I love this question) Do you like Gajeel or Levy?**

 **A3: In all honesty, I'm a pure Gajeel fan. Gajevy is an awesome combo. Levy is Levy. Sorry Levy fans, but I'm literally in love with Gajeel since his first appearance as a phantom lord asshole. He's so dreamy, sexy, wild. Tehee**

 **So there it is! Thanks for your patience, now...Disclaimer* I do not own anything, Hiro Mashima is awesome.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Interlude - Eavesdropping

crownbutt123

"Tell me, with a clear voice, today's date."

"December 13th, sir."

"Then, tell me, boy" The plump man stood up from his large chair, "Tell me what you have for me!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir."

"I'M SORRY?!" A sheer slamming noise followed the boss' outburst. And then, silence entailed, but not for long.

"WELL THEN, HURRY! IT'S A ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE TO HAVE KUROGANE ON THE FRONT COVER WITH A SCANDAL FOR MAVIS' SAKE!"

The lanky man flinched as the boss continued to penalize him. He remained standing in silence until his boss commanded his leave. With care, the man closed the door, and released a held sigh.

Why did it have to be him? Why not someone else?

It was no lie that he had indeed investigated Kurogane's scandal. He went to Redfox's neighborhood, collected useful photos, and even had his friend write the article.

But he just couldn't give it to the boss.

The boss' last words rang in his head. _Just know that your deadline is in two days and you hold full responsibility for our organization._

And he had stupidly complied without a fight.

Pathetic.

He leaned against the wall, chuckling. All because of one girl, he was on the verge of losing his job. He lifted the documents, smiling at the picture of the said 'Kurogane's possible girlfriend.'

 _Levy…_

 **:::::::::::::::**

If the definition of exhaustion never occurred to Levy before, it surely did now. In fact, exhaustion was an understatement. Blue bags desperately hung on to Levy's eyes, as Levy walked beside her rather perky friend. Lucy was in such high spirits that she insisted they walk, and save on gas. Levy had agree without realizing what it was, and now she was dragging her legs with a humming friend for Mavis' sake.

"Levy-chan, are you going to keep that glummy face on you forever?"

Levy groaned, "It's 'glum,' not glummy."

"Ooohkay." Lucy defended, emphasizing the 'o's.

Levy sighed. She didn't need to be so mean about everything, right? She was just…just uncomfortable. Six days passed since the whole light stand incident at Fairy Tail. Since then, there were some..repercussions. While Fairy Tail was going through some major constructions, Levy was having a difficult time trying to reconstruct her own mind. She didn't know how exactly to place her feelings, but one was definitely clear.

She felt guilty. Dang straight guilty.

And now she was feeling guilty again for being a B to her best friend.

"Lu-chan~" She clung onto the crook of Lucy's elbow and acted like a puppy, "will you forgive me?"

Lucy giggled "Levy, of course!"

"Even though I was quite rude just now?"

"Haha. Not quite, but of course!"

Levy doubted her a little, and asked again, "Ev- Even though I was such a B for the past six days…?!"

"Of course, Levy." She turned to look down at the blunette who had puppy eyes. "Well, Levy, you're not actually giving me much of a choice with those eyes."

All suspicions died as Levy laughed. She felt happy for the first time since Gajeel was hospitalized (well, technically home-alized). She truly liked Lucy, alot, and she felt blessed to have such a wonderful friend.

The giggling died down, and they were half-way through their arrival.

"Ne, Levy. How's work these days?"

Levy stopped clinging onto Lucy, and shuffled her purse onto her thin shoulders.

"Work? It's….the same."

"I don't buy it."

Levy looked up, only to see a combination of a grin and suggestive eyes.

"Okay, darn it, other than my concern with Gajeel, my work has been rather…crap."

"That's what I'm here for!" Lucy chirped, still having her suggestive look. Levy rolled her eyes and insisted that Lucy better spill her own beans as to why she was so bubbly these past few days.

"Well…" Levy started, "I'm just — I just noticed something about Sting."

Then, Levy felt her arms being grabbed by an excited Lucy, "Oh Mavis! If you're going to say that you think Sting likes you, I noticed that too! I mean the way he looks at y —"

"No Lu." Lucy let her arm go, confused at Levy's suddenly grave expression.

"It's…N —" Levy struggled to find the right words. The wind blew onto her face all of a sudden, as if it collected the right words into her face. She started again,

"That's what I _thought_ too, Lu-chan."

"…Elaborate."

"But," Levy squirmed at the sudden chilliness, "his friendliness disappeared, coincidentally, after the incident."

"Huh…Elaborate?" Lucy touched her chin, consternated.

"Well…Remember that day we all went out with Rogue, Sting, and your Prince Charming?"

Her friend chuckled at her reference to Natsu, "Yes, of course! It was fun."

"And do you remember our talk that night about Sting?"

"About how he was _handsy_ with you in the theatres?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, if that's how you want to put it."

"Uh-huh!"

"Jeez. Anyways, that day, and since then, he was really kind towards me. He got me coffee in the morning, and asked if I was busy on Monday…" Levy paused, "..which was the day the incident happened."

"Riiiiight."

"After Gajeel's injury, none of that! As if I'm not his friend anymore! He doesn't even smile when I say 'hi'!" She flew her arms in the air in confusion.

Lucy looked ahead, trying to think of a response for her confused friend. But, darn, she was confused as much as her. The building of FT was only a few meters away.

Levy smiled, destroying the awkward moment. "Well! Not that I'm _that_ concerned, Lu-chan. I was just a little lonely after Sting pretty much started avoiding me."

"I understand, Levy."

"…Yeah."

The building of FT was only a few meters away. Lucy, thinking now was a nice time to mention her favorite topic, nudged Levy on the shoulders. In one of the bags she was carrying held Gajeel's crewneck he had lent her that day. She thought that, since it's been almost a week, she would have the chance to give it to him.

When she adjusted her bag again, the action did not go unnoticed by a grinning blonde.

"What about Gajeel? "

"…W-What? What _about_ him?"

"Aren't you con—"

"Lu-chan, we talked about that just this morning." Levy put her hands on her hips, "Yet, I cannot emphasize just HOW much I'm worried about him!" She looked up at her blonde friend with worry striking her eyes.

Lucy was taken aback at Levy's burst of emotions. She wanted to just lightly tease her friend, but, guess not!

"Lu-chan…I don't know. I feel so bad….Like so bad. He's bandaged in bed because of me!"

"Levy, calm down. You're at it again.… I think your lack of sleep is really getting to you as well."

"But—"

"Yes, he did get hurt. But, he did it _for_ you!"

Levy pursed her lips, not knowing how to argue her point. In the morning, Lucy was more complying to Levy's tirade about how she was feeling towards everything; Lucy had been encouraging. But, now Lucy was spitting out realistic words, which hurt more because Levy knew deep down that she knew it.

The past six days, she's been alone in her room, wondering if Gajeel was able to save her by chance. But, the more she thought about the possibilities, which were slim, Levy could only conclude that Gajeel had _intentionally_ helped her.

"I guess you're right, Lu. Maybe Gajeel — "

Lucy abruptly whipped her head towards Levy, and cut her sentence.

"Oh my god, Levy! Talking about Gajeel reminded me! I have to talk to him!"

A moment of silence.

"EHHH?"

"I'm screwed!" Lucy stopped in her tracks, biting her nails.

"What's this all of a sudden?"

"Well, long thing short. Erza wanted trio cover shooting for New Years. Guess who's in it?"

"..Gajeel?"

"YES! And ERZA asked me to explain to Gajeel and Natsu... Today!"

"You, Natsu, and Gajeel huh…" Levy giggled, imagining the three wierdos in one photo. They all had such distinct personalities, she could only wonder why Erza chose them as a trio. Well, maybe it was _because_ they had different personas.

"Lev! That's not the point!"

"I know I know. It was just funny that the three of you would be together."

"Levy…but really, what should I do?"

Levy stopped giggling and motioned Lucy to walk, no matter how scary Erza could be.

"Well, Lu-chan, I don't know why you're so worried."

"Uhh...No number?" Lucy stated, more it was the most obvious answer. Levy rolled her eyes at her friend's attempt to _sound_ obvious.

"Ask Mirajane?" She retorted in the same manner.

"I did, dummy. But she went along the lines of he's too secreti—" Lucy stopped mid-sentence. She turned around and looked at Levy with narrowed eyes.

Levy shrunk at her piercing gaze, "W-what...?"

"You have his number!" She chimed, hugging her little friend.

"But—"

"Arigato, Levy! Just text him that the shooting will happen this coming Monday!"

"Bu—"

The blonde ignored the bluenette. "And the concept for the new years is a Kimono ad! Again from Lucky Luce, haha. Add all these details in your message will you? Problem solved!"

"Lu….!"

"Hm?" Lucy opened the glass doors to FT, unconciously checking to make sure her skimpy skirt wasn't too revealing, though it was unnecessary.

"You know that I'm not ready to talk to Gaj—"

"SHHHH!"

Suddenly Lucy stopped in her tracks, pushing Levy behind the flower pots. Levy attempted to protest only to be muffled with Lucy's clutch bag. Levy looked to Lucy's vantage point and saw Erza and Juvia suspiciously whispering between each other, but not in such a silent tone to be totally inaudible. She had morals, and eavesdropping was also included her standards. She didn't like the idea of invading people's personal life. But, her ideals were obviously never in harmony with Lucy Heartfilia.

But, what she heard next had Levy desperately eavesdropping in dire suspicion.

"Ugh…Ga-kun called in this morning, saying he can't make it. Again."

Levy's eyes widened in shock, hearing what Juvia had just called Gajeel.

 _What does she mean by…GA-KUN?!_

Erza sighed. "I see…"

"Baka, Ga-kun."

"Well, we cannot change how things are. This is the way it shall be." Erza sipped her black coffee, looking back at Juvia. "Haha. Though, your 'Ga-kun' is messing with my plans, Juvia."

"Eh? Plans? Juvia hasn't heard of plans."

"Well, I had Natsu, Lucy, and Gajeel scheduled for the new years shooting. But, with Gajeel knocked out like this for…a week now? I doubt we could make it happen."

Lucy looked at her friend, debating if they should go out now, but Levy had a very serious expression on her face. She looked desperate to hear the rest of their conversation.

"Juvia is going to visit Ga-kun today."

Levy unknowingly cringed at her cute reference to Gajeel. She hadn't known that Juvia had a little 'thing' with Gajeel. But then again, she should've realized from the day she saw Gajeel and Juvia talking casually that they had…something.

Not that she really cared, right?

"Oh?" Erza questioned.

"Juvia doubts that he has eaten properly. He's probably feeding himself ramen noodles again."

"I see. That's sweet of you Juvia." She grinned on her cup, looking at a worried Juvia.

"No…It's something Juvia should do the least. He only has Juvia."

Lucy and Levy's minds blanked at the same time at the last comment that Juvia mentioned. _He only has Juvia?!_

"I recognized."

"And maybe, during Juvia's stay, Juvia can talk him out of bed for Erza-san's plan."

Erza smiled in her cup, "That would be greatly appreciated, Juvia. You have my thanks."

Juvia finished off the last dregs in her cup and stood up, announcing that she will leave to prepare the cooking ingredients. Erza excused Juvia for the day, since the reconstruction forced her schedule to be cancelled anyways.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Levy were silent in shock. The blonde broke the silence.

"Levy…did you hear that?"

"I heard so much that I don't know what _you're_ talking about."

Lucy looked at Levy in the eyes. "That she's going to Gajeel's house! GAJEEL'S HOU—"

"Shh! Keep it down, Lu-chan…!"

"But—"

"I heard it!" Levy snapped, suddenly feeling wierd. Throughout their little not-so-secret-eavesdropping, Levy picked up too much information. Though, the evidence was all there, Levy hadn't ever come to the conclusion that Juvia and Gajeel would possibly be a coupl —

"Ho? May I join? Playing hide and seek?"

"EEEEEP!" Lucy and Levy jumped at their manager's approach.

"Mind telling me why I spot two of my girls behind beautiful flower pots?"

Levy and Lucy stood straight, scratching their heads. They looked at each other, sheepishly smiling, but they couldn't exactly gather their words together. Just when the two newbies felt like they were digging their own graves, Erza spoke up.

"I see, I see! You guys thought you would look great with flowers sticking above your heads!" She chirped, smugly smirking at her own imaginations.

…or rather 'assumptions.'

The two realized that Erza was being serious about it all, talking on and on about how the next concept should have Lucy in flower pots.

Levy sighed in relief. Not only she did she go against her own morals that day, but she also witnessed one of the wierdest people in her life. Who knew Erza Scarlet had quirks of her own? The people of Fairy Tail were odd; well, that was a given fact. But, she didn't mind. Lucy was pretty wierd too, and that made her a part of Fairy Tail now. Levy grinned at Lucy's ongoing protests towards Erza's plans to stick her in a flower pot.

"Ne, Lu-chan."

"Eh? What is it Levy?"

Levy smiled sheepishly, fidgeting with the shopping bag in her hands. "I think I'll be visiting Juvia. I want to give her this."

Lucy looked confused. "But, Lev, that's Gajeel's—"

"Exactly, haha." She awkwardly laughed it off and went off after asking Erza Juvia's office number. It was nothing hard to find though, since Fairy Tail was so transparent.

Meanwhile, Lucy looked at her friend's retreating form, still confused.

 **:::::::::::::::**

"Levy-san?"

Juvia gave a smile with a hint of surprise. Of all the people, she had not expected Levy to come visit her.

"Erm.. Hello, Juvia." Levy looked up at the buxom woman in front of her in _awe_. She always wondered how a person could be so beautiful, flawless, and so polite. She had the same blue locks as her, but her's were naturally wavy, like serenely flowing water down a cold river. Her's were wild and unruly. Juvia's eyes were deep blue, like the vast ocean, while her's just looked like a mass of smudged truffles. And to think that such a beautiful woman to be singl—

Nevermind. She had Gajeel.

She jumped out of her little trance and her dread came back to her. "Um…You may be wondering why I would come here…"

Suddenly, a cup of black coffee was thrusted into her free hand, and a smiling Juvia was facing her at quite close range. She had been so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't even have the moment to appreciate Juvia's greetings.

"Drink up, Levy-san. You look down!"

"Erm..Thank you Juvia." She smiled in return.

"What brings Levy-san here?" She tilted her head to the side, making her look _more_ cute. Levy just stared in disbelief of Juvia's ever growing charm, and could only think 'no wonder' Gajeel would fall for her.

She carefully worded her confession, "I..I have Gajeel's sweater. And..I kind of accidentally heard you were just heading to his place…" Levy noticed that Juvia did look like she was about to leave, with her coat and bag slung over her shoulder. She continued, "And..I thought maybe you could give this to him?"

Damn, why was she hesitating with words. That was her only confident area!

"But, why doesn't Levy-san give it to him directly?"

"…Eh?" Levy looked up in time to see a _grin_ on Juvia's countenance, which she couldn't quite define. "P-Pardon?"

Her lips tugged itself into a wider grin, ideas forming in her head. "Juvia thinks Levy-san should go and give him."

"But, Juvia, I thought you were—"

"Here is the address to Ga-kun's house!" She handed her a small black card that had nothing on it. But, Levy simply assumed that the address would be there anyways, knowing how secretive that man can be.

The little bluenette's eyes narrowed, at a loss of words. "But, Juvia, what about the whole food busines—"

"Juvia believes Levy-san will be a great cook!" She chirped happily as she tapped Levy

To this, Levy mentally groaned as she realized she was cut mid-sentence for the umpteenth time that day. She groaned a second time as she was left in Juvia's office, holding Gajeel's sweater and address.

There was not much of a choice anymore. She was stuck with either going to Gajeel's house and make Juvia happy, or ditch everything and spent a whole year at Fairy Tail with a glaring Juvia.

Right, it wasn't a choice.

Levy sighed and closely examined the mysterious black card. It had nothing similar to an address, so she wondered it Juvia had given her something…wrong? She turned it around many times and noticed that the obsidian card responded to the light, revealing small letterings in the corners of the little card.

It took a while, but being a clever girl Levy was, she easily figured out how to see the whole card, adjusting it carefully to the light.

 _Redfox, Code 777, Address access, GRDF. No. Access Unavailable._

A grin tugged at Levy's lips. Normally, people wouldn't have a clue to what the whole "GJRF" would be, but Levy had read enough John Grisham books to figure _that_ out. She instantly went on her phone tapping away on the secret converter that she knew from the books and typed it in.

A blurry image popped up: "G - Gajeel / R - Redfox / D - Denish / F- Street / No. Access Needed".

She sighed. Really, what was the deal with him and his secretive methods? Her annoyance died down as her phone vibrated at the wake of a message.

It was Juvia.

 _9:56am_ [Juvia]: Levy-San Juvia apologizes! Juvia forgot Gajeel's address is top secret! Juvia hopes Levy-san figured it out..?

Well, that was "quick." Levy rolled her eyes, slightly grinning at how kind Juvia could be. She seemed like the socially difficult type, until today. She proved to be caring, cute, and even so innocent as to apologize about the little things. Uptight models would never even talk to a make-up artist like her. Oh well, this was Fairy Tail, so the word exception didn't quite apply only to Juvia.

Thinking back about a while ago, when Erza was going on and on about her own conclusions made Levy laugh again.

 _9:57am_ [Levy]: No worries! The books I've been reading did me some good.

 _9:57am_ [Levy]: Just one thing. Do you happen to know Gajeel's house number?

 _9:57am_ [Juvia]: Juvia apologizes once again…Juvia cannot tell you. Though, it will be easy once you reach Fstreet!

Levy pursed her lips, a little confused as to why Gajeel had this thing going on. And to say her doubts about Juvia and Gajeel's relationships was cleared up would also be a lie. She still didn't understand, so at this point, oddly, Levy devided to keep believing that they had 'something.'

All she had to do was keep her distance from Gajeel, right?

A moment of silence passed and it dawned onto Levy (for the 5th time) that she had to go to Gajeel's house. She had to cook for Mavis' sake. She stared at the address, organizing her miserable situation.

She was going to a man's house.

Alone.

To cook.

That man has a girlfriend.

Lord, be damned, the said girlfriend was Juvia Locksar, of all the people.

But, he's sick.

Did that mean she would have to spoonfeed a taken man?

 **:::::::::::::::**

"So, give me a fucking good reason to not punch you in the face."

The elder smirked, putting his hands up in defence. "Gajeel, I'm just sayin'—"

"- That you and fuckin' rain woman is meddling with my life?!" Gajeel threw his pillow at the elder one, who still had a smug smirk plastered across his face.

Lily was about to confess that the betting pool about Gajeel and Levy was more than just Juvia and him, but (thank Mavis) Pantherlily rubbed along Gajeel's legs.

 _"Meow_ "

Both men looked down at the black cat, asking for food. Even whilst their wild argument about Lily being such a meddler, Gajeel kindly gave Pantherlily the cat food. He gently petted him and apologized for ignoring him.

And Lily shook his head as Gajeel came right back at him. Despite the bandages, the man was throwing some harse punches.

Lily dodged a full swing that would've landed right in his chin, and teased, "But really Gajeel, you should thank Juvia for being so fast with these things."

Gajeel jumped on him again, carefully avoiding the cat, "But really, Lily, a fuckin' warning please!?"

Lily threw a punch, landing right in Gajeel's abs. He was thrown back by the momentum, but recovered right away for another swing. He would never admit that the injuries were bothering him from a fight, because _hell_. He was a man.

"Awe, Kurogane's freaking out about his crush coming over—"

"FUCK!" Gajeel plunged his whole body this time, taking Lily down with him on the floor. For the first time in several years of man-handling each other, Lily was surprised. He landed on his back, hitting hard on the cold floor.

After a soft _umph_ , Lily looked up to Gajeel daringly with a smirk, "Ho? Did I hit a weak spot? No need to be angered, Gajeel."

Gajeel's chest heaved as he spit out to Lily's face, "Fuck Lil', (huff) you sound like _that_ prick!"

Lily deadpanned, "Gajeel. We promised. No mention of _that_ man anymor—"

"Aah," Lily frowned at Gajeel rolling his eyes. Then, his face turned grim at the memory of Jose Porla. For a moment, Lily hesitated on what to say, but decided to fetch away as far as possible from any talk about that _man_.

Teasing would be the best.

"But, really, Juvia is _really_ something! Texting me on the spot like that! She's got the stealth of a cat I swear!" He barked, his voice cracking from his hoarse laughing. Gajeel's face of seriousness faded, replaced with a immediate ferocity.

"Fuck—"

"Stop swearing Gajeel, it's unhealthy." Lily smirked, but surprisingly, Gajeel returned the smirk, "Hell, Lil' I say whatever the fuck I want!"

The elder rolled his eyes, "I'm _sure_ Miss Levy will be impressed."

"Seriously, Lil' your sarcasm's gettin old." Gajeel rolled his eyes and lifted himself off of the elder.

"Your denial of _everything_ is getting old." Lily rolled his eyes just like Gajeel, mocking the man in front of him. If Gajeel thought that Lily was going to let him off the hook, he had yet to learn. As soon as Gajeel got off of Lily on the ground, the elder plunged at Gajeel this time, making him the dominator.

"Fu— Denial! Who da' hell sayin' I'm in DENIAL?" Gajeel swung another fist to no avail from his position. "Of all the fuckin' things Lil!"

Lily looked down triumphantly, "Let me correct that for you, Gajeel. It isn't 'of all the fuckin' things.' It's the _only_ thing in your dictionary Gajeel. And I think you just confessed that you are _not_ in denial, which means you are firm with your feelings towards Miss Levy?"

Fucking Flower had to be born so damn clever. Damn it all.

He gave his signature 'tch' before glaring back at the old man. "I could care less about what you meddlers fuckin' yap about me."

"Now, now. I'm not done talking." He laughed, "I still have to provide the evidence to prove my point."

"Give up, it won't change no nothin'."

"You can decide on that after I'm finished, metalhead." Lily smirked and taking out his phone to recite some silly notes. He was old, so why not have some fun with some gossip? When he was about to re-enter the chatting room with the betting pool members (Ahem, Juvia, Mira, Lucy, Erza), he got a message from Levy.

Oh?

 _11:00am [Miss Levy]:_ Hello Lily! This is Levy. I was wondering if I could ask something…

While Gajeel was cursing about his wound that was bleeding through again, Lily grinned at his phone screen.

 _11:00am [Lily]:_ If I can do anything for Miss Levy, it would be my pleasure.

 _11:01am [Miss Levy]:_ You're so sweet, Lily.

 _11:01am [Miss Levy]:_ Umm _…_ Please don't take it wierd. I happen to be going to Gajeel's place right now, and I was wondering if the manager knows where his house is?

Lily glimpsed at Gajeel, who finally struggled his way out from under Lily's grasp and moved to the shower. Lily wanted to tease him again for showering because Gajeel would have never bothered if not for Miss Levy.

The water could be heard from the washroom.

 _11:01am [Lily]:_ No promises, sweetheart. I cannot tell you the number, but I can guide you through directions.

 _11:01am [Lily]:_ Where may you be?

 _11:01am [Miss Levy]:_ Oh, no problem..! I just entered F-street, Denish.

 _11:02am [Lily]:_ Perfect. From that entrance, walk about 200m and you will see the lesser houses. At the last house, there is a small alleyway. Enter through, go straight, and make a left at the point the road divides into two. Black house.

Lily worried if his explanation was too vague; he never had to do it for anybody in the past. It would have been easier for Levy to track down his and Lily's house with a specific house number, but knowing Gajeel, any mention of it through electronic devices was strictly prohibited.

Then, how did Levy know up to F-street?

Assuming it was the rainwoman's doing, Lily smiled, receiving a final thank you message from Levy.

"Which means it's my cue to disappear now."

A smirk tugged on Lily's feature.

If Gajeel truly thought that Lily was always tolerant and sweet, no matter how much Gajeel spazzed, he was wrong. Lily may be the most understanding man on the planet, but that did not suggest, in any way, that he won't entertain himself with other's suffering.

Lily walked over to the bathroom and picked up the prepared set of clothes and replaced it with a large, black towel. He hid most of the clothes under Gajeel's bed and left his house, laughing triumphantly.

Oh yes, Gajeel indeed had a misguided trust towards Lily.

Because sooner or later Gajeel would come out of the shower, desperately trying to find the pair of clothes to wear — all within a minute before a certain bookworm arrives.

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHA BEHOLD THE POWER OF MATCHMAKING FROM LILY THE PANTHER!

Yes, yes. Levy still thinks that Gajeel is in a relationship with Juvia, which will end up to be super hilarious in my next chapter.

Next up: **_in which Gajeel is half-naked with a girl in his house._**

Love, crownbutt123.


	13. Nunchi

Hello wonderful people!

 _here is the update! Has anyone noticed that I am updating every two weeks, on Saturdays~? Hooray for all of you who did._

 _Thank you for all the wonderful reviews; they have been encouraging me so much!_

 _And an important A/N: I have been trying to find a fitting title for this particular chapter, but ended up with the following word: NUNCHI. It is commonly used in my country, Korea, and I have to say it is just beautiful. So here is the meaning guys —  
_

 ** _(v.) Nunchi: to ability to gauge mood of others, read the atmosphere, and react appropriately._**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

Chapter 13: Nunchi

by crownbutt123

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

He hissed frantically, jumping around naked, in desperate search of his clothes. Every passing second, he regretted his own actions — he should have never turned his back on Lily. No, he shouldn't have ever _trusted_ the old fart; he should've kicked the damn jerk out of the house before going to shower.

"Fucking meddlers.."

But then again, Gajeel should have known this was coming. It was Lily.

Unbeknownst to the model, the clothes were silently sleeping underneath his bed. Lily had been lucky with this one because if it was not for Gajeel's preference to choose long, draping blankets, the said jumping man would have been able to find his clothes.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

Gajeel stopped mid-way to his kitchen, not believing his ears. He stayed silent, every muscle tensing like a deer caught in the light. She couldn't be here right? He didn't dare make a movement.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The pattern repeated again, this time, with a hint of irritation. And he really didn't know what to do. His mind went blank as his eyes searched around for cover, or a towel, or anything.

The black towel that Lily had _intentionally_ left came into his vision right then, and without second thought, Gajeel jumped towards it. He wrapped the towel around his narrow waists, but another problem came to his wake.

How the hell was he going to open the door?

:::::::::::::::

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

Silence.

The bluenette placed her ear on the door, digging for any movements.

Silence.

Wierd, she thought. Lily had just notified her that Gajeel was in there. Was he lying in his bed, sick? Without a second thought, she knocked again, trying to find any sign of life inside the house, which was pretty modest for a model like Gajeel. She had expected the house to be a mansion with a pool, judging from how secretive the place was located, and how famous Gajeel was. But, in contrast to all her beliefs, the house was dark, small, and surprisingly…shabby. The neighbourhood itself looked like it came out of her mafia novels she's been creeped out about.

Levy took mental note to leave his house before the sun set.

She looked down at the plastic bag that carried her hour of effort. Doubt filled her mind if he would actually like such trivial meal. He's lived his life among posh groups of people, scouted from CEOs from different fashion industries.

Wait, why was she even worried if a jerk like Gajeel would appreciate her cooking abilities? _And_ he was a taken man for Mavis' sake.

" _*cough *cough_ "

Levy looked up at the door again, awaking from her trance. She knew that deep, husky voice.

"G-Gajeel?"

There was another restrained cough from the other side.

"Gajeel?" She looked up, getting a little impatient.

After a silent moment, Gajeel croaked, "S' open. Just come in."

Though Levy would have found her circumstance rather suspicious at another time, she took the fact that Gajeel was probably sick in bed. No matter how awkward the cough sounded, he had to be sick nonetheless.

She closed her eyes, reminding herself to just feed and leave. Nothing more - feed and leave. She replied to Gajeel, "Okay. I'm coming **i** n."

She opened the door and immediately took in the scent of ramen. Before her eyes even landed on the said man, she took in the sight of Ramen. Ramen. Ramen. stacked in the kitchen.

"Ha, my guess was absolutely right. Ramen, everywhere. It's no wonder everyone at Fairy tail is concerned..!" Her voice held a hint of suspicion because Juvia had been right once again. Which, disagreeably, implied that Juvia frequented Gajeel's house. The bluenette shook her head to discard away such thoughts.

Levy walked around the lounge, looking for the mysterious man. He hadn't made a sound since she entered, but she assumed that he would be in the bedroom.

She went inside, her feet lightly padding on the floor just loud enough for Gajeel to hear. "You know, you should be glad I actually cooked because several days of Ramen is _really_ not the — Gajeel?!"

" _*cough *cough_ "

There, in his bed, the man was wrapped in his blanket like a burrito, with only his head popped. His face was feverishly red, but Levy would never know that it came from none other than his dire embarrassment.

Levy's face turned red as she realized that she had been sarcastically commenting about his diet habits in frustration when her savior was hanging on to his blanket for dear life.

"A-Are you okay?" Levy managed to say, giving Gajeel a sorry look. He looked miserably cold and sick, though his expression was one of nonchalance. Gajeelesque indeed.

"Uh…*cough* Yeah… Open Wound. Fever." The words came out more awkward than intended. The situation was getting more awkward every moment. Well, at least to Gajeel because all of his concern was his birthday suit. He mentally banged his head on the wall for dropping the black towel when he went to unlock his door for Levy.

Damn it. Damn it to fucking hell, Lil'.

"Well…I made bento?" She stated it in more of a question than a statement. She shouldn't be hesitant with her words right, but she couldn't help it. She was alone with a man and that was a fact. It would have been the same if she had been alone with Jet or Droy alone in a room without the other to make up the trio.

 _You went through this Lev. Just give him the food, run. Give the food ru—_

"Feed me."

Brown orbs blinked in disbelief. "Come again?"

He faked a sick tone. "Feed me."

"Feed you." She bitterly retorted as her eyes narrowed. If Gajeel was going to play princess, two could play the game.

"Ya heard me, Shrimp." He smirked, showing his canines.

Right when she opened her mouth to bitterly remind him of her intentions, Gajeel suddenly lowered his body, showing Levy his dark manes. His suspending position made him look weak, as intended, and he used it to his advantage.

"Ugh…The open wound…It hurts." He pretentiously croaked out. "And all those books for nothin'…"

If anyone were to see Levy's face, they would have run away. Her expression read danger, but she possibly couldn't let it out on him, the said savior.

After a sigh, she submitted, "You're impossible."

Gajeel victoriously smirked, "I look forward to your service, gihi."

She slowly put the bento down on the floor and took a second to take a deep breath. Feeding him wouldn't be that bad right? She didn't have to be sweet or anything — Juvia could do that. No fake airplanes before spoon feeding. Just, feed him.

She pulled a metal coffee table and was amazed at how it was surprisingly light. She made another mental note: ask him where he got the table.

Within a minute, everything was set. With a naked Gajeel nervously fidgeting under his sheets across from Levy, who was sitting in Gajeel's chair, silence befell upon them. Gajeel sat there waiting for Levy to respond. He stared at the food, which looked decent, but a little…childish — rice, SPAM, two hard boiled eggs, and a small pile of cherries.

If it wasn't for Levy's dark face, Gajeel would've commented on the weird combination. But he wasn't that stupid to push her to the edges. Actually, he was in some way, stupid, because he always did provoke people to their limits. And then he would stop, getting a chance to gauge the person's reaction.

"'Ah.'"

He gave her a small glance before looking back and forth from the spoon of food to her. She simply huffed with a frown, which oddly reassured him. She grudgingly shoved the spoon in the man's smirking mouth.

Because, god, the food tasted as childish as it looked.

He couldn't resist his teasing instincts.

"Shrimp, the food's damn —"

She put a finger on his mouth to shut him up. "No, shut it and eat." She gained a surprised look, which immediately turned into one of his infamous smirks. He was a hardcore _sadist_ and so it was no surprise that he be elated at her burst of irritation.

"Fine, fine, Shrimp." He chuckled and took another bite.

It continued like that for a while.

At some point, he shrugged his shoulders, unknowingly revealing large parts of his collarbones. And despite the fact that Levy had seen him half-naked before, she still couldn't stop herself from being flushed. She scolded herself, telling her mind that if she stared, she was going to turn into a tomato for sure. And Gajeel will forever live down with it. She could already see imaginary Gajeels teasing her from every corner of her mind.

Oh Mavis.

She looked. She was still looking. And she doubted she could ever take her eyes off of his revealed skin. The dim sunlight was a stark contrast to the dimly lit home, and so the beam of light reflecting off of Gajeel's collarbones only emphasized his built more. It glistened, the shades being just under his bones, which were as sharply defined as his cheekbones. His skin wasn't of the ideal shade of peach, but the slight tan was freakishly attractive.

And all of this belonged to Juvia Lockser.

The only scenes that crossed her mind were images with Juvia snuggled up to Gajeel in bed, getting a clear, unperturbed view of his gorgeous collarbones.

Gajeel, on one hand, was having a hard time of his own. Whenever she leaned in to give him a spoonful, he just could not stop staring at the way her lips mimicked an 'o' shape — like she was feeding a kid. He would've been able to control himself if he had his clothes on. But, with nothing on, and his member hidden safely underneath the sheets, he was _shameless_. His other member was throbbing at the lewd imaginations that swarmed in his mind. And he inappropriately relished in the feeling.

That wasn't all. Nearing the end of the meal, he found her staring at his own neck, her face flushed. She was ogling at him, and it made him feel like a king. But, before he could tease her, he noticed how soft and healthy _her_ skin seemed. It seemed to glow for some reason. And, no, it wasn't an exaggeration for Gajeel Redfox. It was literally glowing to his eyes. Perfect porcelain skin.

Before he could hold back, words spilled out. "Your skin.."

Among hearing his voice, Gajeel of his own, both of them snapped out of their trances.

"W-What?" Her eyes narrowed, her blush more intensified.

"Y-Your skin—"

 _Oh, that's it._

Her eyes glowed in a way that only would do so when a person was angered. "What! I know my skin isn't flawless!"

Gajeel blinked. He opened his mouth to ask if he had been saying some weird words when he wasn't aware, but his actions worsened the situation.

"No, Redfox, famous model or not, you're just a man! I'm the one talking!" She gritted her teeth, thinking back at the time she did make-up for Juvia. And without second thought, she vented her anger, or whatever it was she was feeling right now. All she knew was that something had been boiling in her stomach since her walk to Gajeel's house. And that 'something' was undoubtedly unpleasant.

"I know my skin has acnes here and there! And guess what?! I'm a make-up artist, so I _conceal_ it! Oh, wait. Who am I kidding? Of course you'd notice." She pushed the bento box to the side.

"Oi—"

"Shut up!You get to see the world's most _flawless_ skin in the damn universe, every. single. moment! Of your life!"

"Shrim—"

"Don't Shrimp me! You always mock me! Always! But, mocking my beauty is far too much Gajeel Redfox!"

"Levy!"

Her body reacted, her voice halting and her chest heaving. _Did he just say, 'Levy?'_

He repeated, trying to hold back a smirk, "Levy. Calm down, dammit." He scratched the back of his head slightly confused at what he did wrong to get her so worked up.

Slyly, he smirked, "Didn't you come to nurse me? Why ar' ya so mad?"

Something hit her in the back of her mind. She tried to calm herself down, blushing both embarrassingly and angrily at the sudden rant that tumbled down her lips. What had she been thinking?

She sat down and looked at the floor. "It's not like I wanted to…"

His brows furrowed, "Whaddya' mean, Shrimp."

She rolled her eyes at the return of his nicknames. "Your _girlfriend_ oddly requested me to come bring a frickin' bento to you and…" The last part was murmured silently, but the man could hear it without a doubt.

And what did she just say?

"Girlfriend?"

She swung her head up to look at him in the eye. "Yes! your girlfriend!"

Before Gajeel had time to register his bewilderment, Levy suddenly gestured her arms like an infatuated girl, her palms on both sides of her cheek. She bellowed mockingly, her voice utterly bitter, "Ga-kun! Ga-kun~ Oh my Ga-kun!"

Gajeel froze. Something bubbly was gushing in his stomach. Before he could comment on her cute actions, he couldn't help but laugh.

Geniunely _laugh_ at the odd misunderstanding that Levy had been caught up in.

Mirth was wracking his body as he couldn't contain his laughter. His loud voice roared in the small house, vibrating with each breath he managed to take in between. Levy stared in absolute shock and suspicion; he was laughing at the mention of his own girlfriend. Was something on her face? Or was he just mocking her again?!

Startled, Levy dubiously asked to reassure herself, "Why are you laughing."

Although her voice defined all seriousness, Gajeel didn't. He didn't want this enjoyment to die down because she was just so damn amusing. He perversely wanted _more_ of her reaction, and so he questioned.

"Why don't you try calling me 'Ga-kun'! Gihihi!"

That was it. She wasn't going to take any more of this. She shouldn't have come in the first place; she didn't come to get humiliated. She had genuinely wanted to help Gajeel and actually properly thank him with the excuse of returning his sweater, but that wasn't the case right now. She was going to leave.

"I'm leaving, baka!" she huffed. She picked up the garbage, placing them in the plastic bag,

Gajeel's eyes widened. That certainly was not the effect he had intended. "Oi! Wait!"

Attempting to grab her wrist, Gajeel lurched forward, discarding of the sheets that he was hanging desperately onto. All that effort was now blown away as he was standing butt-naked in front of his crush.

She turned around at the contact on her wrist and both of them dropped into dead silence. Both faces red, Levy didn't dare look further down.

"A..Ah..—"

:::::::::::::::

The sun's radiance was reaching its highest point as noon brought itself over the sky. In the shade provided the leaves, birds sang, creating a wonderful harmony. The squirrels that frequently bothered Gajeel's cat were sneaking in the trees, once again, waiting for their opportune moment. Everything was still…

 _KYAAAAAAAAA!_

…until Levy's shrieks caused all the birds and animals from their favored spots.

:::::::::::::::

She gulped, her back still turned and her face still colored with blood redness. She could hear Gajeel spitting unintelligible words as he struggled to wrap the towel she had thrown to the blanket fell to the floor, her mind had went blank. The man was stark naked in front of her, and his big build didn't help to fill her view of his massive body. She didn't look — down there — thank Mavis, but, it had been oddly tempting. No, no, no. Not tempting. It was, something _new_. She didn't know how else to react but to scream.

He made matters worse by closing their distance to shut her mouth, but she had jumped to the wrong conclusion and instantly slapped his face out of instinct. No, it was not her fault; she was just doing what her brain was telling her to, though it wasn't so reliable in the high state of shock she was in. But really, who approaches a girl with nothing on? What else could she think other than _that?!_

Stupid Gajeel.

"Stupid's a littl' improper title for a model, don't ya think?" He retorted, having finally tied the knot. She didn't realize that she had voiced her thoughts aloud. Levy rolled her eyes and carefully asked if she could turn around now. Gajeel grunted his answer and seated himself on the chair, since Levy took the bed.

"Gihi," he paused and turned around to look at her back turned against him, "though I don't mind the _odd_ occurences that keep happening between us." He knew his little reference had the little Shrimp blushing madly.

"Hmph!"

He smirked and just looked at her, once again, infatuated by her very existence.

She was cross-legged on the middle of his dark sheets — a bold contrast to her heavenly pale face and azure locks. She looked like 'radiance' itself, sitting there on his bed. Again, she was in her short shorts, and the position only provided Gajeel an eyeful of her sinfully fantastic bottom _foundation_. And the clean, white, fluffy cardigan made her look more like an angel.

He stared at her until she turned around to finally face him, and quit with the embarrassment. _Heck_ — he was still embarrassed as well. But, strangely, she didn't look down at his junior, so he didn't feel as abashed. Well, sort of.

Their eyes met. Her face flushed again, and he knew why. He was too large of a man to use the towel — damn Lily — to cover all of his body. He wanted to laugh at the sight of her obvious ogling, though she would beg to differ.

Levy couldn't find any words. She was flushing again. But, how could she not? She had seen him topless before, but this was another story! The previous occasion was defined within a professional situation, while her current circumstance was more…personal. This was far too out of her league. She hadn't been with a man like this, ever. Levy was just Levy, a bookworm, quietly stuck away in the corner of the room. These kind of occurrences were only extant to Lucy! She didn't know who to blame, if blame was even the right word since his abs were grudgingly _attractive_ , but all she knew was that Erza's offer to Fairy Tail doomed her.

The silence continued, with Levy looking to the floor from shyness. Gajeel wanted to slice the thick air, if it was ever possible, because any longer of a silence will likely suffocate him. He disliked awkwardness, and it seemed that he has been running into these situations more often. It had to be a coincidence that the beginning of it all was perfectly timed with Levy's coming. Gajeel internally sighed. Even _he_ wouldn't convinced by that. And already, he could hear his right-hand man's teasing about how the 'evidence is all there,' and so on.

Lost in his thoughts, Gajeel didn't notice that Levy was sharply gazing at him, with concern flashing her eyes. Without warning, Levy stood from the bed and quickly got to Gajeel's side, startling him. He narrowed his eyes at her as an admonition, but she was unaffected. She glared at him then.

"Your wound's open." He turned his head to his back, where the wound was evidently open, like she said. But that didn't bother him. What bothered him was the seriousness in her voice. This was no time for banter.

"Uh, yeah." He stuttered under her stony gaze. It was frightening how such a small body could carry such an intense aura.

"Gajeel," she sighed, rubbing her temples, "I mean—" Another sigh. "You didn't even try to fix this?!" Her voice went up a pitch. She added, "More or less tell me…?!"

Another predicament, thought Gajeel. "Le—"

She walked away, suddenly. When he thought that the Shrimp was just going to ditch him, she turned around, with the same concerned look. "Where are the bandages."

His eyes widened at her statement. There was no way she was going to…He grunted, "What do you mean."

She quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'what do you mean'? I'm trying to help so please hurry and tell me where your first-aid kit is..!"

He swore he just saw red flash her eyes. There was no way out of this. She was casually looking at him; no longer was she the flushing Levy, squirming under his gaze. She was genuinely concerned about him, and to reject her offer would… hurt her. And he knew it.

"S'in the bathroom, behind the mirror." He grunted his words and looked anywhere but at her. He heard her scatter away with her small feet, and then come back a minute later. He hadn't known that his first aid kit was so huge until now, where the kit was held in her small arms.

She put the kit down beside the bed, and pointed her finger at him. He looked up, slightly confused.

"Lay down. Now."

Oh, she was going to be bossy, huh?

He gave a "tch" and did as she instructed, secretly liking her commanding style. She looked a little sexy. He cursed in his head. Her attire and _his_ attire, or lack of, didn't aid in keeping an innocent mind.

His head buried in the large pillows, Gajeel heard the screeching of the chair being pulled near him. The kit gave a 'click' sound as she opened it. She took out the stitching pack and immediately approached Gajeel's wound.

Silence prevailed again, and he felt like sweating out of nervousness. Although it was rude to interrupt her ministrations, he just couldn't hold back the urge to lead on a conversation. When had become such a pansy?

"Ya better be good, Shrimp." He mumbled in his pillow, his dark tone covering his nervousness. "Mess up, and all the books are returned."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "You make everything sound like a debt." She pulled the thread, "Can't you just thank me like a normal person?"

He sighed in relief. Her voice was back to normal. "Only pansies do that."

"Oh, shut up Redfox." She poked his ribs and continued stitching. He grunted, and she somehow knew his show of annoyance was half-hearted.

Funny.

She could already read this man.

Under her dexterous operation, Gajeel was surprisingly eased. He had expected pain from her sloppy stitching, but he was absolutely wrong. She was skilled, hell, even better than the old hag. It was…attracting.

"How're ya able to do this."

She giggled, "You mean, 'how are you good at stitching'?"

Damn her.

"Tch, whatever." He turned his head to the side to rid of the muffled sounds he was producing. "Ya didn't answer my question."

Again, Levy rolled her eyes at how conserved this man was about expressing himself. "Autopsy."

"Autopsy?"

She grinned wistfully, as if trying to gather an explanation of her past experiences. "I was pursuing to become part of an agency, as a specialist in autopsy."

He didn't reply, silently bellowing for her to continue. Because he suddenly was curious.

She sighed then, "I had this…secret passion for studying dead bodies, drawing conclusions, and submitting evidence. It was a thing. I studied and practiced it without anyone knowing." She pulled the thread again, pondering. She never told this to anyone, and yet, she suddenly felt so comfortable around him. It was odd indeed.

"..And, I was so close to getting this profession. I was that good.." She stopped, and Gajeel knew something must've happened to prevent her from pursuing such a career. But he dared to ask, his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"..And?"

She pursed her lips, "But, my two best friends, more like brothers, found out. And they realized that this profession was not the brightest of the jobs…dealing with criminal cases."

His ears searched for more answers at the mention of 'criminal cases.'

"..And, in fact, it did turn out that the organization that scouted me was well-known for dealing with the most severe cases. Which, unfortunately, was going to take me into some kind of dark influence eventually." She sighed at the end.

Gajeel's gaze narrowed, though at nothing in particular. He was so focused at what she was saying. And at the moment he only wished that she hadn't been into such a dark field. He didn't care if he appeared to 'care' about her because he was genuinely curious.

"What happened then?"

She looked at his dark manes, "What do you think? Haha, my friends are overprotective." She smiled reminiscently, "They told me a bright girl like me should never get involved in such… organizations."

Gajeel let go of his breath that he didn't know he was holding in. His muscles relaxed, relieved that she wasn't involved at all. The reason was clear: he had seen and been part of criminal cases. And bodies never turned up pretty. And for such an innocent girl to deal with them…Levy of all people should remain pure and unexposed of the horrors of anatomy. Moreover, being involved in a special organization in relation to a police force never guaranteed safety.

He had been sent to kill people with her profession before, for fucking sake.

To his surprise, the shrimp brightly continued on her story, kindling his own mood as well, "So, that's why I switched right away to make-up. I was already good at covering up human gore and all…so why not profess in make-up?"

She smiled and added, "It's like a substitute, but, so far, I have no regrets!"

He gave a small gihi to complement her cheerful mood.

It was nearing 2p.m., and the couple inside the small house was talking away, locked inside their own little world. After Levy opened herself up to Gajeel, she started to be more comfortable talking to him. Her previous worries and guilt slowly washed away as he made her laugh in so many occasions. It turned out that, surprisingly, Gajeel Redfox wasn't such a stoic man. She was none like what she thought. He was mannered, and quite innocent. He didn't try to make any sort of move on her, despite the two of them being alone, let alone the man being naked. She quite enjoyed his company.

It neared 3p.m.

They had talked about Pantherlily. While heading to the washroom, she had noticed that there was a set of cat bowls, and so her inquiry led on a whole conversation about how he met Panterlily, and why he was even named similarly to Lily himself. She couldn't help but giggle at how prideful Gajeel looked when he talked about the black cat, and how the cat survived a cat fight, or so it went.

The bluenette then talked about the books she had been reading while Gajeel was away. Gajeel adored every moment of this conversation. The way her eyes glittered, the way her expression changed with every explanation changing plot of a certain story, and the way she had to force herself to breath between her excitement was, in a single package, _adorable._ Time to time she would blow away her hair in annoyance, though Levy was the one who insisted to let some fresh air in to negate the ramen scent.

And then, the mention of ramen had Levy scorning the model about how unhealthy it was to eat ramen for three days straight. He groaned and rolled his eyes, but didn't mean any offence. He was charmed, in fact, about how loving and caring of a person she was, just like she appeared. To think such a bright sunshine was interested in _autopsy_ was ridiculous.

It was nearing 4p.m.

Levy asked about where he got the coffee table and was met with surprise. He confidently boasted that he had made it himself, though the reason behind why he turned out making his own was nothing to brag about. He vaguely said that he was 'too broke to afford one.' So, she asked why he hadn't thought about getting a job. To that, he didn't give a response. He merely joked he was going through 'a phase,' and Gajeel left it like that. For some reason, she liked it like that.

To avoid further questions, Gajeel asked about how the scandal is going on. He teased if she was being hurdled in the curbs, since he was oh-so-popular. She snorted to his arrogance and told him that, though she had been hiding around in the corners with Lucy, it was nothing much. But, she did end up scolding him because she was seeing random pictures of herself on Facebook public posts; it was creepy. He laughed it off and told her that he would make her big. If not for his jovial manner when saying such a romantic line, Levy would have blushed otherwise. But, at the moment, she didn't take his words to heart, and cuffed his wounds for making her go through scandals. 'If you had not touched my sleeves blah blah and blah..'

Then Levy's stomach growled. Gajeel looked at her stomach, and up to her. She was blushing, and had a surprised look on her face as she looked at the time.

It was nearing 5p.m.

Knowing that she will be leaving soon, Gajeel decided it was time to tell her the truth. He wasn't good with words, so he stuck with his way of saying things.

"Shrimp."

Brown orbs looked up, a cherry in her mouth. Mavis, he loved when she was eating cherries like that — so ignorantly sexily.

"Juvia and I aren't like..that."

Levy's eyes widened in pure shock, and the way the cherry fell off her lips emphasized her reaction more. All this time, they were talking, she had assumed that Juvia and Gajeel were….were…—

"She called me Ga-kun since we were young. That idiot." He added, with a wide smirk. Her face at the moment was priceless.

"I—…"

He gihi-ed, "To answer ya, I ain't committed to no one."

 _Why had I just said I'm single?_

He briefly thought, confused about his very own intentions. But the words already fell out, so, oh well. Play the shit out, or something like that. Damn, he regretted not learning some of his 'civil talk' or crap like that.

Meanwhile, the bluenette was still gaping like a fish. She was far too embarrassed, and surely did not want to admit her assumptions to this man.

"I— I knew that!"

Ho. That's how it is. "Oh, really now?"

"It's obvious your single Gajeel!" She huffed, her voice ironically wavering to her disliking. "I mean, look at you idiot!" She pointed a finger to his slightly bare chest, "You're crass, immature, stupid,"

He smirked, relishing the way her voice was unconvincing. Her voice heralded no sting. "Go on," he amusingly said.

"Oh don't worry Redfox." She glared, "You may keep up a silent face, but you're nowhere near the character you portray!" Levy smiled teasingly, "the public doesn't know how much of a _baby_ you can be!"

Now, that was not something he had expected. "Treading on dangerous grounds, Shrimp."

"Oh, really now?" She raised a brow as she returned his very own words back at him.

"Tch." He crossed his arms and looked away, letting the blanket fall a little, revealing his whole top, from waist and up. And despite how many times she had seen him like that, Levy couldn't help but blush.

And while ogling, she noticed something.

"Say, Gajeel, where'd you get all those massive scars?"

Silence.

Wrong question.

A mistake.

The Atmosphere choked on itself, clogging the air with thick tension. Levy knew that she had made a mistake because Gajeel's face, though facing the side, suddenly twisted in anger. She carefully watched his features as it briefly relaxed, and then back to sheer…sadness. It wasn't clear, but she could somehow see through those red orbs, the way they glinted in such a matter that his red orbs darkened, showing no light. They portrayed hopelessness itself. They spoke danger.

And yet, his eyes appeared as if they were dead — lifeless.

She let out a breath she had been holding in when Gajeel closed his eyes, and opened them to look at her eyes.

He noticed fear in her eyes. It wasn't the kind of fear of being endangered, but the kind that he usually got when around the bookworm. The fear that he had blundered. Or even worse, the kind of fear of being unwelcome to her. He knew he should've laughed it off, but when she had said that word, 'scar', something in his mind instantly clicked, and all the gears in his head exploded. His brain was at a loss, and all he could manage to do was to do absolutely nothing. Just stare at the wall in front of him, hoping that the waspishness he emitted would let the sudden indignation die down.

But, knowing how stubborn his crush was, he knew he had to formulate _some_ kind of answer. So he tried, until she caught his tongue first.

"I—"

"Hahahaha..! I was joking!" She awkwardly laughed, and looked at the clock. However, this time, her reaction was luckily genuine.

"Oh, Mavis, Gajeel! It's almost 6!" Her initial plan to leave before sunset was thrown out the window.

"Oh. Y-Yer right." He stuttered, not knowing how to react. He obviously knew that Levy had asked the wrong question, which was the reason why she laughed elusively. Should he follow along?

"I should go! The sun's setting…" She stood up, looking around for her stuff. During the time they were talking, she fidgeted _a lot_ , and in the process found herself moving her items here and there. But before she could collect her belongings, a firm grip stopped her.

Both hearts skipped a beat. Both didn't know what had happened and why he had grabbed her. But something had caused him to just want to keep her there, with him. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know. He surmised that maybe, just maybe, he had felt guilty. He wished to apologize for his cold reaction a moment ago. But Gajeel Redfox never took civil lessons from Lily nor did he get involved with people with real civil manners, nonetheless gang members.

How was he supposed to know how people normally apologize?

"S' cold outside Shrimp." He coughed, trying to overcome the lump in his throat. He blushed, just like Levy. "Wear my sweater."

She looked at the floor. Her knees slightly felt weak at his sudden show of concern. And this time, she could literally feel his concern over her; his red orbs spoke volumes, a trait she had discovered during her long stay with him today. "B-But, I brought this to return it."

"Just wear it."

"B-But—"

He suddenly fastened the towel around his waist and took the bag that had his sweater away from her. He stood up and let the sweater fall from its fold, before tugging the bottom over her head without her consent. He could tell she was about to protest, so he glared down at her, signalling that she just accept her fate. He was going to put the sweater on for her, roughly, and that was it. Period.

So, within seconds, Levy was once again swallowed by his large crewneck, which she originally brought to return. It still carried his scent, causing her to blush again.

He looked down at the product, grinning victoriously. His anger died down at the sight of the little bookworm.

She gazed up, pursing her lips in embarrassment. He had just manhandled her to wear his sweater. "T-Thank you…"

"Gihi, no problem Shrimp." He wrapped the blanket over his body again, to her confusion, and walked towards the door.

"Uh…Where are you going, Gajeel?"

He turned around, confused as much as her, "Whaddya mean, Shrimp, I'm gonna walk ya home!"

The words registered after a long moment of silence. "You…WHAT?!"

"Gihi, don't see a problem" he shrugged.

"NO! You're NAKED! NONONO That's so WRONG!" She protested, holding her flaring cheeks. "I-I can go fine by myself!"

He turned his body around to face her. He assessed her physique for a moment (cute), and finally complied. "If yer gonna be that embarrassed about me, fine then."

She sighed in relief. How could he be so dense? He was a vogue model, and he had actually thought about leaving the house in nothing but a dark blanket that barely contained his legs. Didn't he think about consequences, which could possibly affect his career?

Stupid Gajeel.

"Oi! Stop calling me stupid!"

She rolled her eyes, realizing that she had said her thoughts out loud again.

"But you _are_ stupid, Gajeel!"

 _Oh yes, I'm only stupid in front of ya, Shrimp._ If only she knew.

"Tch, whatever." The tsundere crossed his arms, a childish habit he had, and gave her the bag that held her belongings. She took it gratefully and was led to the door by the naked-in-blanket model. As she left the house, she looked at the man leaning on the door, and smiled. "I guess I'll be going…Lu-chan should be worried."

She noticed that he was looking away, his lips shaped in a frown. She could read his face: this one meant he had something to say. And she was right.

"Er…I did not _dislike_ the food Shrimp." He rubbed his neck sheepishly, to which Levy rolled her eyes. He really had difficulty with the simplest things. And somehow, she began to like this side of him.

"Your welcome Gajeel." She smiled, taking away Gajeel's breath. He loved her smile, and yet, hated it because it left him wordless.

"…Hurry up and go home before the dark eats ya up."

She giggled, "What does that even _mean_ , stupid!"

His blush intensified. Gajeel looked away again and rubbed his neck "Tch, whatever!"

She knew he didn't mean what he said, it was almost adorable. He was such a tsundere in his own little way, and childish even. Which was why, at this moment, Levy was merrily laughing at Gajeel, who only got more flustered because her voice was a catalyst to the said model.

Her laughing died down. "Hehe, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Tch. Probably."

"Good," she turned around, "or else Erza will kill you."

He recalled Levy mentioning that the redhead had plans for his next shooting, while they were talking. And, by the looks of it, Erza was really into this new shooting schedule. No one would be so stupid enough to ignore her, and Gajeel surely wasn't going to ruin it for her. Because, shit, ruining things for Scarlet meant ruining his very own life. Dammit.

He slightly shuddered at the thought of angering Erza, "Yea, yer right. I _will_ be there tomorrow."

She giggled for the last time and whispered her 'good night' in the most affectionate way possible. To Gajeel, that simple phrase was like music to his ears. He stood there, idiotically wrapped up in his blanket, watching the angel skipping back to Magnolia. And despite all the darkness that surrounded her, the night skies were uncontested to the radiance that Levy held. She was like an angel that could repel any sort of darkness, and once again, he thought that maybe, just maybe, she could rid of his own.

No.

He snorted, shaking his head.

That was ridiculous.

He was the world's most unwanted, disgusting man. No one would even attempt to look into the darkness he lived in, so why should he even expect the Shrimp to help him? She was just a crush, a big one, but that, in no way, allowed him the right to deserve such an angel.

When he could no longer see the blue locks, he turned around, sighing, as he closed the door behind him.

Suddenly, images of her smile and sounds of her laughing flooded his mind, chasing away all the negative thoughts he conceived of himself. A flash of hope colored his mind as images of Levy lingered at the edge of his consciousness.

Maybe, just maybe, his hopes of starting a better life weren't at all so hopeless. Maybe he could come in terms with the darkness that haunted him every night. And maybe, he could even build a life full of happiness. Not the kind of neutral happiness he gained from overworking, from trying to keep his mind off his past. But the kind of happiness described in the many books he had read: true happiness with another person.

He shamefully looked down at a random scar on his forearm and closed his eyes.

No.

He really _didn't_ deserve to chase her. She didn't even know who he really was. Hell— She just knew the surface of him, and yet, he had the slightest hope that maybe, just maybe, he could have her and start a new life.

It was all so ironic it made him want to laugh until his voice dried out.

All the fucking time.

:::::::::::::::

Her heart beat like the rain, unpredictably yet, rhythmically. It was an eerie feeling, and she realized that she has been encountering them more often these days. A smile tugged at her lips as she replayed the images of Gajeel's weird jokes and comments that really meant no harm.

Stupid Gajeel.

She didn't know what it was that she found so uncomfortable around him, but she knew for sure that it wasn't a negative feeling. It was something more close to a…nevermind. For a lack of better description, she didn't dislike the feeling — a description that Gajeel would frequently use. It was all so new.

Levy looked down at the sweater that had been forced upon her, suddenly feeling elated. She pulled her wrist towards her, and sniffed the unrolled sleeve. It still carried Gajeel's soft peppermint scent, and for some odd reason, he comforted her.

All of this was so confusing.

She wished she knew more about him. But, suddenly, she remembered the way Gajeel had physically recoiled at her last question about his scars. His eyes went from a relaxed state to one of pure detest and hatred — even a baby would have felt the danger he emitted. Thinking back, she really knew nothing about him. Just because she was, in other's perspective, being treated 'specially,' it didn't provide her the hard evidence that she knows him. She doesn't even know what had happened to his parents, but only that they are no longer here.

What _did_ she know about him?

…Why did she care?

"Ugh…" Levy sighed and stopped in her tracks. She was at the edge of Denish, standing on the line that defined the boundary from Denish and Magnolia. She gave one last look at the dim city, and smiled. For some peculiar reason, Levy thought the dark city suited Gajeel well. From her vantage point, the city looked like an oval jar with a pinch of stardust floating about here and there. Rarely any light. And yet, she believed that this dark city of Denish contained answers to Gajeel's mysterious past.

She shook her head to shake off her endless thoughts of the model. He was constantly in her mind.

And then, right when she started off into Magnolia, she heard footsteps nearing her.

And before she could turn around to see who it is, she already recognized the familiar voice.

" _Levy?_ "

* * *

 **Whew! That was long! Teehee Again, post your opinions in the REVIEW~ It is soooooo motivating. Isn't that what fanfic readers and writers get motivation from? Maybe it's just me.**

 **We have a bunch of conflicting feelings going on here! (Personally love Gajeel's)**

 **Nowwwwww the semi-cliffhanger, I'm sorry about it! But that seemed like the most appropriate ending! Thanks!**

 _Next up: in which the New Year's Vacation brings some fluff to life_


	14. Just Gajeel

Sorrry...1 day late on the Update! No excuses!

 ***IMPORTANT***

 **Hey guys! The real plot (action) starts from this chapter. I have been dropping several hints in my previous chapters (precisely chapters 3, 11, 12). The ages are important for the sake of the timeline in the story. For those of you who don't remember, I will say that Gajeel's past is going to crawl up on him soon. _(hint: remember the mentioning of his scars?)._ Yes, this is the 14th chapter, and the rising action is JUST starting. I might as well hit the 30 chapter range; but, who knows. **

I hope y'all are enjoying my story. AND I reaaally hope that people re-read my story after I finish it because then it will make more sense. I wish this turns out the way I picture it to be, though it would be far-fetched for my first official fanfic, right? :P Thanks for the continued reviews and support. I realllly love you all!

*Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Hiro Mashima does.*

Love, crownbutt123.

* * *

Chapter 14: Just Gajeel

by crownbutt123

 _[Outskirts of Magnolia, Christmas Eve. 02:05 p.m.]_

The sunlight dimly lit into the front seat of the black van. If anyone had known that the unsuspicious van belonged to the Fairy Tail models, people would be chasing it by now. But it was Christmas Eve, thus Magnolians were traditionally silent, tucked away in their homes and celebrating Christmas with their families. Hence, Master Makarov took this grand opportunity to take his 'children' for a three week holiday, like any other year. The first week would still consist of some shootings, but the rest would be a gift — hot spas, hot spas, and hot spas.

The pure imagination made Erza want to melt away in plain bliss.

" ##$%^ ! OPEN THE WINDOW, IT'S COMING OUT!"

"SHUT UP FLAMEBRAIN!"

Well, with the exception of these fucknuggets.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, ICE PRICK— *heaves*"

"HA! PATHETIC! LOOK AT YO—"

"*heaves* I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"IN YOUR STATE? I'D LIKE TO SEE THAT FIREHOLE!"

" _Boys._ "

The two boys wisely shut their mouths upon hearing Erza's serious tone. She hadn't been in the best mood ever since they took off from Fairy Tail. It was going to be a long way until their destination, Tenrou Beach (*A/N: not an island in my fanfic), and the Master had insisted that Erza took all the loud ones in the small van. Yes, a van is big. But with at least three male models tucked inside, the van was relatively _insufficient_.

Though it was for business purposes, even Erza pained to sit in amongst a bunch of hooligans. She sighed.

3 more hours to go.

Lucy closed the window after reassuring that Natsu was finally asleep, leaning onto Gray to his dislike. Just as the members settled into the peaceful silence, Natsu started snoring.

"Great. Just great." Gray rolled his eyes, and grunted as Natsu leaned in more.

Lucy laughed and teased Gray, "Wow, you two actually look great together." Everyone else in the van jokingly hummed their agreements — except for Levy and Gajeel.

A nervous Levy was seated next to Gajeel in the far back. She hadn't intended to sit right beside the man she most wanted to avoid, but the other girls surely planned it all out. When the members all got into the van, Erza and Jellal took the passenger's and driver's seat respectively, and nobody complained. The next row was for the two idiots, Gray and Natsu, and somehow, Lucy ended up sitting beside Natsu. Juvia followed along and seated herself next to Gray. Levy rolled her eyes at how obvious Lucy was when she said 'she preferred the windows' and took a seat right next to the pink haired man. The row behind them was where Gajeel sat, as if he had always done so. He grabbed the belongings that couldn't fit into the trunk and placed them beside his seat, and looked out the window. That was when Lucy and Mirajane pushed her into the back, right beside Gajeel, when she could've simply taken the staff's car with Mira.

Erza—Jellal

Lucy—Natsu—Gray—Juvia

Gajeel—Levy—luggage x 100

This was how things ended up: an unnecessarily crowded van full of hooligans.

 _BUMP_

The van jumped, assumably because of the terrain, and instantly awoke the sleeping dragon. Natsu jolted up, and started cursing for dear life, instigating another fight with Gray. And this time, Erza didn't stop it. She _joined_ it, much to Jellal's disappointment. Poor Jellal. He was having a hard time focusing on the road with Erza constantly pulling back her seat to brawl in with Gray and Natsu.

At some point, Lucy got included in the quarrel against her own will.

It was havoc all over again.

Levy sighed and looked to her side, looking at the man who had been avoiding her gaze. He had a long look on his face, and even seemed uncomfortable about something that Levy couldn't quite grasp. Time to time, he would grunt and, in a way, dry heave.

"Uhn…" the dark haired man growled, closing his eyes tight. He was doing it again.

This time, her curiosity got the best of her.

"…Gajeel?"

After a minute of no response, he finally grunted. She looked at him in the eye, "Is something bothering you?"

He looked at her, for a long moment again before whispering. "'S the van."

"Hm?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"The van…'s botherin' me."

If it wasn't for the sweat forming on his temples, Levy would've never guessed at what he was implying. But, now she knew for sure. He had the same problem as Natsu.

She frowned at his way of saying things, "You mean to say that you have motion sickness, right? Just like Natsu."

He flinched, and looked around the van to check if anyone heard Levy. Then he turned back to her inquisitive eyes and frowned, "Somethin' like that."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to hide it? Your motion sickness?"

He ignored her inquisitions and scowled at her to stay silent. But, there was no way Levy could leave it at that now. "Gajeel, just admit it. You have serious motion sickness~"

He silently hissed, "Shut yer trap," before looking out the window again.

She giggled at his stubbornness and then poked his side to get his attention. She didn't know what drove her to do such a thing, but something in the back of her mind prompted her. His crimson eyes met hers.

"Whaddya' want."

"Lean on me." She had said it with a straight face, leaving Gajeel flustered and truly caught off guard. But his motion sickness prevented any visible tints of pink to form on his face. In fact, his features were almost purple.

He gave a growl and rejected her, "Don't need that shit—"

 _BUMP_

The car tilted again, and this time, Gajeel hunched over like Natsu. They looked so vulnerable at that moment, and Levy almost pitied him.

She gave him a knowing look, "Gajeel. Stop being so stubborn."

"Tch."

Before she knew what was going on, the brusque man had already stretched out and pushed some luggages away, making enough space to push Levy to the side more. When a gap of space was made, Gajeel plopped his head down on her lap.

Just like that.

"G-Gajeel..!" She quietly hissed while blushing, "I said 'lean' not lie!" His black manes brushed against her bare thighs, causing a odd electricity to coarse through her body. She interpreted her own reactions as pure embarrassment.

On the other hand, Gajeel growled like a dissatisfied canine and just pushed his head further into her lap, settling in an ideal position. He closed his eyes, still frowning. But, the nauseous feeling in his stomach alleviated instantly, leaving him delighted.

"Gajeel..! Are you even listening?"

"You asked for this, Shrimp." He weakly smirked, and drowsily looked up at her. And from her viewpoint, he looked absolutely _weak_. Fragile, even.

She didn't know why, but she felt flustered. _The_ Kurogane was in her lap in such a weakened state, and teasing her with half-lidded eyes. It was awkward, yes, but at the same time immensely amusing. She weakly smiled and rolled her eyes at his little 'gihi,' before he fell asleep.

Well, he was right in saying that _she_ had suggested this.

She looked around the crowd of people in the van, making sure that nobody was aware of the compromising position that Gajeel was in. And surely enough, they were still bickering about who is willing to let Natsu sleep in who's lap. Levy guessed right when Natsu ended up in Lucy's lap, mimicking the way Gajeel was curled up on her's.

Silence dominated the van once again, and a content Jellal was at peace driving again. Gray also fell asleep, leaning on Natsu, leaving a sulking Juvia. Levy wondered if Gray was aware of Juvia's shameless ogling at his bare chest — when did he strip again?

Levy looked back down at the black mass in her lap.

Was he really asleep?

She slightly touched his shoulder to see if he would grunt like always, but the man was out cold. He didn't flinch, but instead, his face relaxed at her touch. She continued to stare and unknowingly engraved Gajeel's sharp features into her mind. A thought struck her: his sunken cheekbones and his keenly defined jaws made him look so much older than her.

Come to think of it, how old _was_ he?

She held her gaze on his peaceful face trying to guess his age. He must be a decade older right? Okay, maybe not that much. But, around 30 years old, right?

She really just knew the surface of him…

Like a flood, curiosity overwhelmed her mind again. He was without a doubt older than her, meaning that he must've went through much more in his life. And there must be a huge generation gap between them. And if her guess of him being around 30 were true, it is most likely that Gajeel was part of the time when the mafia were swarming around in public.

Could it be that Jet had been right?

Her mind wandered to that day that Jet had told her of his investigations. The day that she had visited Gajeel's house.

Also, the same day when Jet instilled unsettling rumors into her mind.

Notorious rumors about Kurogane Gajeel.

:::::::FLASHBACK:::::::

" _Levy?_ "

Levy turned around to be met with an orange haired man she was way too familiar with.

"Jet!" she chirped, a wide smile forming on her lips, which he reciprocated.

The man moved forward, motioning a hug, but she took a step back. More than her pleasure to see her college bestie, she noticed something _off_ about his features. The Jet she knew was always one to be tightened in his own preppy oxford shirts, not _this._ He was clad in dark clothing. If anyone, she could guess he was establishing a form of stealth for whatever the reason. If was odd, this man in front of her never was a man to do such things.

Asking him was the only way.

"Lev? No hug?" He pouted with his eyes drooped; his whole stance emphasized a melting ice-cream.

"Why are you dressed like that?!" She questioned, hugging Gajeel's sweater closer to herself.

As if realizing that himself, Jet quirked an eyebrow and looked at his own attire, and slightly jumped. He seemed nervous about something.

"What are you hiding…?" She asked, knowing that Jet only jumped in such a manner when he was caught redhanded.

"Er…" He scratched his head while cursing under his breath, and then after a long moment of silence, he pulled out a large folder from his black hip-sack. The man in black moved slowly, as if hesitating to reveal the bright folder to Levy. But, having known him for so long, she didn't have time for such stunts.

So she just yanked it out of his hands.

"Give it already, Jet." She laughed, thinking he was acting really silly.

"Wait—"

Jet moved in to stop her, but she already opened the folder and met with pictures of herself and _Gajeel_. The infamous photo of Gajeel rolling her sleeves, and even a photo of her walking towards Denish, where most of the public believed the Kurogane lived.

Her mind went blank. There were just so many inconspicuous photos of her and Gajeel falling out of the folder, and she didn't know how to respond. Was this meant to happen? More of less, on the first meeting with Jet after two years of missing him?

A strong wind then blew, locking the two in silence. It carried away some photos, swishing and swaying onto the frozen couple. Like a rake brushing the autumn leaves, the photos swirled amongst themselves onto the floor in front of Levy. In the dark, the white photos served more to only emphasize the confusion.

In the wake of the chills, Levy looked up to Jet with narrowed eyes. "W-What is the meaning of this..?" She took another step back, holding onto her back pocket where her phone was tucked. At any other time, she wouldn't be so careful around Jet, of all people, but the recent scandals about her and Gajeel has been taking a toll on her mentality. Simply put, she has been more _aware_ of what may ensue — paranoid.

"…Jet?"

"Lev…." He stopped talking, and to her surprise, went on his knees with his head low. He didn't dare look up before whispering, "I'm sorry…"

She frowned, relaxing a bit. "Jet…"

"Let me explain myself, Levy."

She tapped his shoulders, successfully getting the man to look up at her. When he did, he was met with an angelic smile that only Levy could form. It was one of forgiveness and gratitude, and merely looking at her holiness made Jet relax a tenfold.

"Silly…Of course." She sighed and repeated to reassure her own position on the topic, "Sorry, I've been rather…paranoid."

"Thanks…"

Then she gave a worried look, "But, can we take this some place else?" She crossed her arms to signal that she was cold, and Jet nodded his agreement.

After picking up the scattered documents, the two took off towards Magnolia.

— — — — — —

A long walk led them to a small ice-cream shop, one that Levy used to visit often during her prime time in university. The place was nothing big and fancy, but rather a small shop nearby the university. They sold naturally produced gelattos, and Levy just _loved_ them. She found delight in the sweet and soft substance.

Especially the cherry gelatto.

"You still eat that flavor?"

Levy chuckled and shook her head, "Oh Jet, did you actually think my taste would ever change?" She pointed an accusing finger at him then, "If ya did, yer wrong!"

She had said the last comment in such a Gajeel-ish manner, she was taken aback herself. When she hoped that Jet would let it go, but he had caught on to her weird manner of speech.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Now, where did _that_ come from?" He questioned, obviously referring to her way of speech.

She blushed, looking down at her cherry gelatto, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jet brushed it off and grinned at her, "Well, it seems like we both changed a lot, Lev."

"Yeah."

He took a spoonful of his own pineapple flavored gelatto and looked up with hesitant eyes that Levy knew so well. It meant that they were done with idle chit chat.

Time for real talk.

"Say, Lev…"

She stopped him, making sure to put a smile on her face, "Get to the point, Jet." She added, "I won't get offended in any way."

After a second of hesitation, he sighed, "Who am I kidding?"

She smiled.

He took out the folder again and covertly opened it to reveal the same photos she had seen before. "Listen. I'm going to make three honest points right now."

He had a serious tone, which Levy could not describe. She didn't know if it was going to be good news…or bad. She gulped and nodded, losing the strength to simply answer him.

"First," he opened to the file where Levy was in the photo with Gajeel; the infamous sleeve rolling photo. "believe it or not, I work for as a journalist."

Levy's eyes widened, "No way!"

He reciprocated her response with a cocky smirk, "Levy! I may have not studied in my first year, but I _did_ try after the first year!"

She laughed, "Okay, sorry, my exclamation shouldn't have come out that way! I'm just…" She looked up at him, "..glad."

"Yeah…I'm glad too!" He smiled, leading into another silence.

She broke the silence, "That explains why you have a whole pile of that scandal."

"Well," he shrugged, "it's part of it."

"Elaborate?"

"Well, my second confession will give you an answer."

She rolled her eyes, "Gee, stop beating around the bushes Jet. You never make serious conversations sound serious at all!"

"Hey, stop nagging!"

"Well, it's true!" She laughed, thinking back to the days when she would always correct him this way, all the time. Even Droy had the same problem. They never had a serious stance. It only made it harder to believe that Jet was part of ., the best communication organization.

"Anywaaays." Jet dragged, literally dragging Levy back to the conversation. If this had been elsewhere, she would have pointed out, once again, that he was lacking seriousness.

But, he was.

"My second confession is that I did NOT stalk you and Gajeel." He waited for her to respond, but she only nodded for him to go on.

"On December 07th, I was assigned with this scandal. I was told to look you and Gajeel Redfox up, but I didn't want to report anything about you Levy." He paused, getting her full attention. "I didn't want you to be a public character Levy. I couldn't."

Levy blanked out. She was trying to figure out what he meant, and then, it all came like a flood.

"Jet, don't tell me you…"

"Yes. Levy. That is my confession."

"…"

"I quit my job."

He had done it. He had quit his big opportunity to get a better position in the best company just for her sake, and _she knew it._ She knew how she felt about all of this. Anger was insufficient and too biased of an expression. Her heart swelled poignantly, touched at how considerate Jet was for her. On the other hand, it made her angry for making Jet, an innocent person, become a victim by her careless actions. And she couldn't blame Gajeel. Then who was it to blame? Herself?

She needed to vent the odd mixture of anger and remorse. She felt the need to tell him how foolish Jet was!

Or was he?

Before she could utter a single work, Jet spoke up.

"Levy, that's not the meat of this talk."

Again, a non-serious expression, but at this point, she gave up on picking on him. She nodded in accord, trying to listen to what else he had to say.

Apparently something more important than: _I quit my job for you._

"Before I decided to quit," he saw Levy flinch at his words, but continued, "I did do the investigation."

"And? What did you find?"

"A shocking discovery."

She quirked an eyebrow, letting her emotions calm down, "Discovery…?"

He leaned in a little, checking to see if the people in the shop was listening, "Look Levy. I don't like prying on your life and you know that."

She whispered, "Yes…" She repeated his words to prompt him to continue, "I do know that."

"That's exactly why I didn't dig deep into your _relationship_ with him. But, that doesn't mean I didn't look _him_ up."

He paused, looking into her eyes with a straight face. Her eyes were hesitant, showing her fear of what Jet was going on about. And her fears were on the brink of revealing to be true.

"He's a dangerous man, Levy."

When she gaped without a response, he emphasized his statement. "I don't know what you were doing together to end up in a front cover. I don't know why he took _interest_ in you—"

"N-No, Jet, we aren't—"

"Look, Levy." He cut her, "I don't care what you guys are. All I want to say is that the rumours in these newspapers here, from a decade ago, tell me that he is just what he looks like."

"W-What does that even mean?" She questioned, getting frustrated at the way Jet judged Gajeel. Yes, it was true that he had an odd appearance, but who was he to make such a strong claim about who he is without knowing him? More or less, meeting him?

"Levy, I mean that he was involved in a bunch of shady shit. The shady shit you find in your mafia novels. The same shit you see in criminal cases. He's not a safe man! Rumors have it that he's a serial killer, Levy!" He spat, also getting angry that Levy was giving the look of defense. The look that she gave him when she defended another person, usually Droy. And he disliked that look. She was so stubborn.

She still stared at him in disbelief.

He looked to his side, seething and trying to restrain his boiling frustration. He hoped his next statement would calm them down. "Look Levy…All that matters to me is that you stay away from him."

"No!"

She stood up, coming to eye level with her half-friend-half-brother, "Why are you telling me this. Is it because you don't like him, just because you found some unproven documents about him being involved in that 'shady shit'?"

"Le—"

"I don't believe you have the right to tell me who to be around with! Not again!" She practically shouted, grabbing unwanted attention. "You're always like this, Jet! Except, Droy's not here to stop you today!"

He abruptly stood up from his seat, reeking anger. "Levy…Why do you _not_ want to be away from him?"

She blinked. She didn't know either.

"Are you really into something with _him_? Is that why you're—"

"No." She deadpanned, hoping her features were enough to get her message across. "With certainty, I say that I am not like that with _him_. We're less than friends." She pushed the documents into Jets arms with enough force to make him sit back down.

"But, I think it's necessary to make one thing clear: I will not listen to a bunch of shit rumors that you journalists _excavate_ with so much dignity."

With that, the blunette took a sharp turn towards the exit, leaving Jet and her ice-cream melting on the table. She didn't take another look back; moreover, she couldn't. Anger was consuming her whole body, and she believed it was unwise to head back for another round of a fight because she knew that she would hurt his feelings. Not to say she didn't hurt her best friend. She did, and it hurt her heart more from just thinking about what she had done to him.

But he deserved it.

Gajeel was a man standing on top of the celebrity game. And being a model or celebrity meant that he was as vulnerable as his fame. Vulnerable to flames, scandals, personal inquisitions, and unjustified rumors. And even Levy Mcgarden agreed that Gajeel did harbour the appearance of a typical criminal, but that was him. His appearance spoke nothing about him, no matter what other people claimed or saw.

He was just Gajeel.

She shook her head in disappointment. Her beloved friend and or brother had stooped so low as to believe a bunch of rumors. Could it be that his job as a journalist somehow distorted his vision of the world? Like the saying: your job eats you.

Was there even such a saying?

Now she didn't even know where she was going, and why she had pulled a full-blown fight with Jet. She could have been nicer with her words, right?

"Ugh…."

As she groaned, her mind was filled with only one destination.

Home to Lucy.

:::::::FLASHBACK ENDS:::::::

She brought up memories of that night at home with Lucy. Her talk with her half sister went really well. It had always been that way since she was born. Whenever she had a problem, she would go into Lucy's bed and talk about her bad dreams, bad books, and scary movies they watched together. And, to her surprise, Levy found that Lucy also seeked as much comfort in her as she did. They were born to be sisters.

Or maybe they were sisters already, since they practically grew up under the same roof.

But that night, Levy did not dare mention anything about Gajeel. Instead, the two girls discussed about her unexpected meeting with Jet. When Levy had told Lucy that the events did not turn out the way she had imagined, Lucy told her that things happen between friends. That it is only natural.

But, Levy never had any of that. She never got mad at Lucy, Droy, and Jet!

Thankfully, Lucy immediately noticed that Levy was trying to blame everything on herself like always. So, she turned the subject to her own book, telling her hints about the recent chapter. That was all it took to flip a crestfallen bookworm into an excited child.

Levy smiled at the thought again. She then looked up to see Lucy sleeping against the window with Natsu in her lap.

A sigh of relief exited Levy's system.

Although she had lost her parents at such a young age, she was happy to have Lucy still with her. She was the only family she had, and she would never afford to take Lucy for granted.

 _BUMP_

The car bumped again, but it was just a slight one. Yet, Levy looked down at the sleeping mass of black hair, checking to make sure he didn't wake up. He just snored as a response to the bump.

 _He looks so peaceful._

She tugged a lock of his hair away from his face and pondered. He was just a normal man…In the end he was just a human being. Even if he was, _as the rumors go_ , a criminal, it changed nothing.

She frowned. It was unfair. The man in her lap was clouded with innumerable rumors, and people's partial evidence came from the way he _looked._ She mentally shook her head at how notoriously wicked this world was. It was all nonsense.

Levy unknowingly started brushing Gajeel's hair, from his skull to the end, which was scatted over his shoulders and her thighs. She untangled a couple knots here and there as she thought about her talk with Jet, once again.

Why does she care so much about this man? What about him did she find so…she didn't know.

 _Do you feel something towards him?_

Gears started to turn in her head as she tried to find an answer for her own mess. But her feelings were a subject for another day. The point was that she had denied the rumors about Gajeel. She had denied everything Jet said, and yet, she found herself harbouring a speck of doubt. In fact, it didn't help appease her concern since she knew of his _scars_.

The scars.

She abruptly stopped caressing Gajeel's hair.

The _scars_ were the reason she had been disquieted all this time. The eerie feeling that maybe, just maybe, that the rumors are true was in the back of her mind for a reason all along.

In fact, it only made sense.

She had supposed all along that finding the source to her unsettling feeling would make her feel less burdened. But it didn't. The hypothetical conversations in her head that Gajeel was just Gajeel was all defeated and gone like ashes. Its purpose served no more because, now, she knew that such was very likely.

She felt more unsettled than ever.

Levy looked down at Gajeel.

Calm. Peaceful. Soft.

Those were the words that popped up in her mind right away. She sighed. Yes, Gajeel was just Gajeel, right? Whatever his past may supposedly be, it didn't matter.

Sigh.

She would keep her doubts at bay.

 _Gajeel is just Gajeel._

She hypnotized herself to believe that. To believe that those are just rumors, despite all the evidence being there. It was all so confusing. Her original thought of her knowing 'only the surface of him,' inadvertently turned out to be a partial lie. She knew too much about him. She had seen too much. And Levy knew she was one of the few people who saw into Gajeel, even if it was just a little.

Levy knew it was not wise to try to reach the end of his abyss.

Another sigh.

Needless to say, the whole ride to Tenrou Beach was one of insurmountable doubt and irresistable curiosity for Levy McGarden.

* * *

Yes Yes, Things get intense from here. And in the last chapter, I mentioned fluffs! That chapter will be up this week Saturday! HURRAY! It's something special Teehee


	15. Angel - The Weeknd

**Hello, guys. I'm back a day too late. I'm sorry, I think it might happen more often. My studies are catching up on me and it truly frustrates me when I cannot concentrate on the feels of this story.**

 **Once again! This chapter will have a handful of 'climax' material. I know I'm supposed to let readers figure it out, but Fanfiction is written and uploaded week after week, not in one whole. Bear with the discontinuous storyline; it will make much more sense if you read it again!**

Here we go~~~  
Disclaimer* I do not own anything. God Hiro Mashima does.

 _Inspired and lyrical credits to: The Weeknd - Angel_

* * *

 _Angel, oh oh oh oh_

 _Knew you were special from the moment I saw you..._

 _Cause all I see are wings, I can see your wings_

 _But I know what I am and the life I live, yeah, the life I live_

 _And even though I sin, maybe we are born to live_

 _But I know, time will tell, if we're meant for this_

 _Yeah,_

 _if we're meant for this..._

* * *

Chapter 15: Angel

by crownbutt123

"NAHA! FINALLY!"

Natsu jumped out of the van and kissed the ground for dear life. The trip was finally over. But this refreshment didn't solely apply to the salamander; everyone breathed in the fresh air upon arrival. After Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Lucy came out, looking down at the Salamander pitifully. Gray made some unnecessary comments, and led to another fist fight.

Meanwhile, Levy was still in the van.

"Um…Gajeel?"

She poked the man's shoulders, trying to get the black mass off her lap before anyone caught them. She didn't know why, but it was pure embarrassing.

He grunted, almost like a growl.

"We're here, Gajeel." She tried again, and this time he responded. He grabbed her bare thighs, to her embarrassment, and steadied himself from his position, not noticing where he was touching. His grip tightened as he stood.

"Ugh….Fucking van."

Levy chuckled, "Get out already, Mr. I-don't-have-motion-sickness."

He scowled, "Watch it, Shrimp."

His remarks came out harsher than intended, but how could he be kinder? Yes, he was in love with her, but his nausea was absolutely not tolerable. Thankfully, Levy didn't take his words seriously and started packing her stuff.

"Get out, Shrimp."

She turned around, "Huh?"

"S' get out."

She frowned, "But the luggages—"

He rolled his eyes, "Ya think I'll let a shrimp take my stuff and drop it all?" He smirked at her flushing reaction and added, "Sponsored items are not necessarily mine. Not happening, Shrimp"

The little blunette puffed her cheeks and quickly got out of the car. She mumbled something along the lines of 'stupid Gajeel.' She had momentarily forgotten that Gajeel had great hearing, and rolled her eyes when Gajeel shouted, "I heard that!" She just walked over to Lucy, who was desperately trying to stop Erza from killing Gray and Natsu. They were such a loud bunch. Levy poked Lucy on the shoulder to get her attention, and she turned around immediately.

"Levy!" The blonde smiled, which Levy returned.

"Hi, Lu-chan." She giggled, "They are a crazy bunch, huh?"

Her bestie face-palmed, "You don't understand…Even Erza joined that fight."

As if summoned by her name, Erza jumped out of the mess and grabbed Levy's hand abruptly.

"Ah, Levy, is your stomach feeling okay? It was a long ride afterall."

While Levy was startled, Lucy stared at Erza in disbelief. A moment ago, she had slapped Lucy for not stopping Gray and Natsu, and now the redhead was being nice to Levy!

Was this discrimination?

Levy glanced at Lucy worriedly and answered Erza, "No, no, I'm fine."

"I see. That is good to hear."

"Haha…Though, I feel like Natsu doesn't have it well?"

Erza smiled and brought over Natsu out of nowhere. He was sweat dropping. "Oh? Even Levy-san thinks Natsu is a nuisance."

And then she punched him straight in the stomach, knocking him out.

Both Levy and Lucy froze, "EHHHH?"

Erza nodded triumphantly, "Problem solved."

 _Erza's the weirdest of these hooligans._

Levy shivered at the thought of making a mistake when around Erza.

Right then, Mira arrived, their van being parked right beside the one Jellal drove. Levy waved at Mira, and noticed Gajeel had finished carrying out the luggage form their van. Elfman was unpacking the staff's luggage. And to her surprise, Gajeel and Elfman was having a normal conversation.

She didn't know that Gajeel could be…sociable?

Levy mentally smacked herself for being so judgemental about Gajeel once again.

"Lucy? Levy?"

Erza called the two girls, who turned around at Erza's voice immediately. They noticed that the whole group was heading towards their destination, each of them carrying their luggages. Levy looked at Lucy, and then moved on with the group.

She could hear the Gajeel and Elfman's luggage treading behind herself and Lucy.

Levy looked up at the clear azure sky, wondering if her day would be beautiful as the sight she was seeing right now. As if the thought was too good to be true, clouds started cover the sun that Levy breathtakingly loved. Nothing gold can stay right? A light smile tugged at Levy's features, almost wistful. How was she supposed to pass Christmas Eve with the the other day's miserable event with Jet and the rumors about Gajeel?

Okay, so maybe her day would also be clouded with negativity.

All cynical thoughts dispersed when Gajeel pushed her shoulders with the luggage, reminding her to keep walking. She turned around and blushed at her own actions; she had stopped mid-track, thinking about uncertain 'what ifs.' She stuck her tongue out Gajeel when he knowingly grinned at her, and walked forward, harrumphing.

If the day was going to be bad, she would make it good.

::::::::::::::

 _Tenrou Beach, Fairy Tail's Reserve. Christmas Eve. 07:05 p.m._

After a while, everyone had settled down at their assigned rooms. According to Erza, Master Makarov had reserved one whole portion of Tenrou beach, which includes rooms for each member, a large hot spring, the parasols on the beach, and a whole hall for shooting and other activities. Levy and her blonde half-sister were indeed surprised at the perks. But, what surprised them more was that Makarov was willing to pay for anything they would purchase on Tenrou Beach. They each got wristbands that indicated their membership at Fairy Tail.

That wasn't it.

Levy had never been to Tenrou Beach. She didn't know that housings in Tenrou Beach were designed in an old-fashioned way — Japanese manors! The architecture and environment were a complete contrast to the strict and modern style that one sees in the company of Fairy Tail. The whole contrast gave the members the illusion of staying far away from the workplace, an idea that manager Jellal proposed to Makarov. All in all, Levy could tell that this three week vacation was going to be breath-taking.

Erza had told everyone to spend their night however they wanted, and then join at the shooting hall at 11:00p.m. for the Christmas Countdown. Thus, Levy and Lucy decided to have dinner together, visit some shops, and then spend the last hour at the hot spring. Since the hot spring was a unisex bath, Erza threatened the boys to use the hot spring first.

Levy still had a good thirty minutes until Lucy came.

The bookworm walked over to the closet and slid the door, revealing piles of blankets. She arranged her bed on the floor. After that, Levy arranged her personal items, most of which were make-up tools and books. When Levy made way to take her clothings out, she noticed a familiar piece of gray. She slowly leaned down and pulled the gray mass on its sleeves.

It was Gajeel's sweater.

She had forgotten, again, to return it that monday, and now she was stuck with it. Not that she really didn't mind. But something about the sweater was off. She had felt this way after she had shoved the crewneck in the laundry. The blunette hadn't realized that she had raised the crewneck to her nose, sniffing the hem of the sleeves. It smelled like her lily-scented detergent.

She closed her eyes, wondering if she was missing the metallic scent that emitted everytime she wore it —

"…"

 _What in Mavis—Where did_ that _thought come from?!_

Levy threw the sweater onto the bed on the floor, walking away from it as if it were some cursed doll. She didn't how to react to her own reactions. Vivid images of Gajeel's bare torso started to color her mind, and, despite the fact that she scolded herself to stop admiring the flesh, she could not help but blush again. Even though it was just a figment of the reality that her profession allows her to see.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Four beats. It had to be Lucy. As Levy walked up to greet her half-sister, she couldn't help but to smile at the old thought. When they were young, Levy and Lucy were often left alone in Lucy's mansion. Her mom, Lena, and Layla would always go out, mostly shopping. It was only their innocent guess, since, well; what would children know? Their mothers came home with sharply defined paper bags all the time, and little Levy could only assume that they had bought some expensive goods. Because grocery bags were always scrunchable, translucent, and floppy. Anyhow, Lena had told Levy and Lucy that their family were frequently stalked and followed, and that they needed to be safely unseen inside the house. Strangers may invade, so Levy and Lucy had come up with the four beat knocking.

Lena and the two girls agreed that the four beat was fantastic since it fit the number of the letters in each of their names. But, Layla begged to differ.

"Lu-chan, are you ready to go? Cash and everything?"

Levy smiled at she recalled that same day when Lucy cried, protesting that the knock should be five beats, instead of four. Everyone laughed, however, when Lucy immediately changed her mind to four beats because she 'liked Levy more.'

"Cash: check. Are you?"

And even 'til this day, Levy believes that Lucy really loves Levy more than anyone.

Lucy flashed a teethy smile, "Well said! And who do you think I am? Of course I'm ready!" The blonde fisted the air, "Let's rock the town!"

And like that, Lucy and Levy trotted out of the manor, heading to town.

::::::::::::::

 _Tenrou Beach, Fairy Tail's Reserve. Christmas Eve. 07:30 p.m._

"You can go ahead, Lil'."

The elder raised an insisting brow, "Are you sure you don't want to?" When he received no response, Lily prodded, "Hot Springs are your favorite, though."

The model rolled his eyes, stripping of his shirt and pants, "I do." Gajeel pointed to his scars, "Ya insistin' I brag about this mess and tell the whole world that I'm —"

"Whatever you say, Captain." Lily sarcastically chuckled, breaking Gajeel's sentence. Before he left, he added, "Well, just do know that it's the girls shift from nine to eleven." He paused, "And that includes Miss Erza."

"Oh~ I'm shivering." Gajeel faked fear, to which Lily simply laughed at. The model was donning on a indigo yukata that was embellished with silver studs. It was specifically designed for Kurogane Gajeel from the Yukata shop in Tenrou, and he had just unpackaged the promoted garment to do his job. And, Gajeel secretly liked the design, undoubtedly giving the brand its credit as the most fine yukata brand. He got this for free, in the condition that he wore it and walked around town.

Simple enough.

"Whatever you say, Gajeel." The elder turned on his heels with a pile of towels, "Have fun alone without me."

Gajeel smirked, "I seriously get the idea that you're homo, Lil'"

"And if I am?" Lily continued their little banter.

Gajeel shrugged, "Well, I'm straight and seriously not interested in older men."

Lily raised a brow and knowingly quipped, "Oh, that much is _obvious._ "

On the other side of the door, Gajeel could hear Lily barking, "Never thought you'd fall head over heels Kurogane!"

And before Gajeel could comprehend the inside-joke that Lily was referring to, the older man had already trod to the hot spring. Instantly, the image of a certain blue haired woman suddenly popped up in his head, making him flush all over again.

 _Fuckin' god, Lil._

He groaned his annoyance towards to old man, and started stalking off towards Tenrou Town. He could walk around town for a few hours, check out the yukata shop, talk with the owner and get some networks established for future reference. The hot spring could come last when everybody gathers for the Christmas Countdown.

Perfect.

With that, Kurogane Gajeel took one last look at the mirror and took his leave to town, poised in his model stance for the public's pleasure.

::::::::::::::

 _Tenrou Beach, Tenrou Town, Tenrou Yukata Shop . Christmas Eve. 08:20 p.m._

"Levy-chan! You _have_ to buy it!"

"B-But—"

"No!" Lucy waved her fingers aggressively, "You are buying that piece and no buts!"

"I-It's embarrassing…" Levy whimpered, covering herself with her thin forearms. Yet, it did nothing to rid of Lucy's piercing gaze.

Lucy ignored her friend's whines, and huffed back at her in a noble posture, "Lev, you're beautiful. And really, stop saying 'no' and look at yourself for once!"

Though her words stung, Lucy meant no harm. So instead of trying to continually scold her little friend, Lucy pushed Levy towards the large mirror, hung inside the changing room. The blonde had an assuring grin, almost as if she wanted to show Levy that she was indeed beautiful.

Levy looked at herself in the mirror, and was met with surprise. She stared, with a blank face, at the petite blunette looking back at her, except this time she was exceptionally beautiful. The silhouette of her curves, emphasized by the mid-thigh length hydrangea yukata and her bare pale legs even made Levy wonder if she ever possessed such assets before. She always saw herself as the one stuck away behind the scene, doing other's make-up, and embellish other's beauty.

So, right now, the sight in front of her was truly breath-taking.

Her long thought was interrupted by her excited half-sister. Her voice was quite a distant away, so she could guess that Lucy was browsing other items.

"Levy! I got perfect matching sandals! And —"

Levy turned around, still taking in the sight of herself in the mirror. She looked at her hips and then to her chest, immediately regretting it. She'll just stick with her bottom assets. The blunette shook her head. Lucy had stopped mid-sentence again.

"And? What Lucy?" She beckoned.

There was odd silence, save for the light japanese tune playing in the background. She was so sure that they weren't the only ones inside, and there was no way Lucy couldn't have heard her.

She tried again, "And what Lu-chan?" The blunette pushed away the draped curtains, trying to exit the changing room, only to be met with none other than Gajeel Redfox's pierced face.

"Hey, _Ebi_."

::::::::::::::

 _Tenrou Beach, Tenrou Town, Tenrou Yukata Shop . Christmas Eve. 08:30 p.m._

The night was not silent. It was rowdy, blissful, and even hectic. Carts full of Japanese sweets were being pulled here and there, the owners frantically trying to sell a single mochi to the children running wild. Lovely couples, arm in arm, were strolling down the stoned pavements with wide smiles. Old men were seated under Japanese parasols, drinking to their delight. Everyone seemed euphoric. And in the midst of it all, Gajeel was alone, purposely sauntering through the town in slow steps. He had done well enough to grab people's attention for the past hour, but now he was getting exhausted. Wasn't it good enough? He had attracted at least thirty women and had even guided them to the yukata shop himself. He had to deal with their incessant squealing, which, others considered the perk of the job. On the other hand, Gajeel had a stoic face for both his professional reasons and his sour mood.

Because — God — he fucking despised loud, squealing women.

Redfox liked his women silent, assertive, and intelligent. Almost like Levy Mcgard—

 _Fuck, stop thinking like that you lousy idiot._

A familiar growl erupted from his stomach. He rolled his eyes as he had lost count of how many times it had growled, despite the promised made to himself that he would only eat after the thirteenth growl.

It growled again.

"Shit, maybe not." The black haired model grumbled unintelligible words as he hurried his way to the yukata shop. He promised the old man to visit the owner, so he will do just that before taking a break. He was dying of hunger, and today, Lily was not there to feed his ass.

As Gajeel neared the yukata shop, the one he had dropped the women off so many times, he heard a familiar name. Gajeel's ears perked up.

"Levy-chan! Look!"

"Lu-chan…I'm hungry!"

Levy whined in response, making Gajeel's heart flutter. He had unknowingly hid behind a large pot, as if it would veil his ridiculous height any good.

After a short duration of protests and persuasion, the two girls entered the shop. And Gajeel shamelessly followed right behind them. Once inside, he first took notice that the women he had brought were indeed inside, trying to find the best color for themselves. Meanwhile, Lucy and Levy were already lining up in front of the fitting room, both carrying their chosen yukatas. He continued to stare in a corner.

In the meantime, the owner approached Kurogane, having already awaited his arrival. The owner pushed through the browsing customers and beckoned Gajeel to follow him to the counter. And, as he thought, it was difficult to go through a bunch of women who gave Gajeel heart-eyes. Once they reached the counter, the owner took out some documents, which Gajeel recognized in a single glimpse. He had read and seen so many of them throughout the years as a model, even before though he would hate to discuss the contents. And once again, Gajeel reached out to the papers and read the contract, liking the idea of having a life-time supply of yukatas. Now, whether he liked it or not, Gajeel could not afford to lose his fame.

But nobody knows what would happen.

If he did lose his fame, Makarov would lay in his own tub of tears, not himself.

"Lev, you're beautiful. And really, stop saying 'no' and look at yourself for once!"

A sly smirk tugged at Gajeel's lips deviously as he turned his head to look at Levy, who just entered the fitting room forcefully. Gajeel quickly signed the papers, thanked the owner with his signature monotone face, and hurriedly strolled over to the fitting rooms. Had the scandal between him and Levy died down? He hoped so, because he was about to pull a romantic stunt.

 _Romantic, huh?_

Gajeel chuckled at his own thought, imagining a scolding Lily in his head. He could literally feel Lily's snort on his shoulder, saying something along the lines of, 'growing soft, Kurogane.' Well, —ah, fuck it.

"Oi, blondie."

The said woman jumped at his deep voice and looked up at the man who had rudely referred to her.

"You still don't know my name?"

A grin formed again, "Eh, Lucy, Blondie." He rolled his eyes, "Sounds the same to me."

"Unbelievable…how does Levy deal with you?" She mumbled her words as she shook her head.

"How does who do what?" Gajeel purposely asked her what she had said, though he had heard every word. He didn't know why, but the mention of Levy's name from her bestie made him feel somewhat recognized by the blunette. Somewhat special.

"Eh?" Lucy's eyes widened, surprised he had heard her. "N-Nothing. Why're you here?" She changed the subject, turning to the man bravely.

"Shrimp." He grunted, his devious smirking giving away everything to the blonde.

She caught on to his intentions, and smirked just like him. She looked around the hall, making sure no one could hear her and Gajeel, "Look, Kurogane. I'll give her to you tonight. You can sell my name; tell her I saw Natsu and that's all she needs to know to figure I didn't just leave her purposely."

He grinned, "Anythin' else?" leaning in closer to accommodate his height.

"And!" She pointed an accusing finger at his chest, just like how Levy had always done. Except, Gajeel's heart didn't even pump at her touch. "She's hungry, so I expect your ass to feed my princess, and treat her nicely."

"Sounds like a threat, woman." He grinned slyly, the grin that the female fans fell head over heels for. But, even Lucy reciprocated the nonchalance that Gajeel held for her, so she saw no charm in his features. Just Natsu's.

"It is." She crossed her arms, "I have Erza on my side."

He copied her stance, standing tall with his arms crossed, "And I got Salamander."

She raised a brow, "You don't say?"

He laughed, but silently, so that he caught nobody's attention. Well, they already had a crowd of women amongst them, most of whom were biting their nails in frustration. He could guess they knew Lucy by now, and that they were just co-models in a way.

As his laughter died down, he looked at her eyes with his red orbs glowing, "I _like_ you."

The blonde smirked, "Good. Cause' you'd have to go through me before you reach Levy-chan."

He walked by her, whispering in her ear, "Salamander's prob'ly outta the hot spring by now. He's headed to the Cotton Candy store nearby."

She blushed, not at his actions, but at the mention of Natsu's whereabouts. Acting unfazed, Lucy walked out of the shop, leaving Gajeel to Levy.

"Lucy? Luuuucy?"

Gajeel walked to where her voice came from and stood in front of the curtains, slightly bending down to meet her height.

And then the curtains opened.

"Hey, _Ebi._ "

"AHH!"

He took a mental photo of her reaction in the back of his mind as she fell on her bottom. When she opened the curtains, she looked so flustered, and then when she looked up to meet his eyes, her eyes went wide as Lily's dish — it was priceless. And her scream; it sounded so helpless and so attractive at the same time.

His body was still wracking with mirth. He felt so _happy_.

"G-Gajeel!" She stood up, brushing off the dust she thought would be there on her backside. She stared at the man in front of him, failing to eye him down.

"What, _Ebi?_ " He looked down at her small form.

Though she held a gaze of a brave soldier, her eyes faltered as she looked into his red orbs.

"W-What are you doing here?"

He returned his infamous smirk; this was the time to throw that romantic line, "Came to see you, princess _ebi..!_ "

And instead of gaining a squealing Levy, he gained squeals from the customers in the shop. He hadn't even said it loudly, and yet, the women were showing unexpected reactions. Were they screaming in joy? Were they screaming in hatred? He thought the latter, but seeing that the other women had happy looks on their faces, it seemed as though his romantic line was _surely_ romantic.

On the one hand, Levy's face and heart revealed contradictory feelings. She was blushing hot like a tomato, and her heart was beating so fast. She was getting these too often these days, and it was all because of this one model, who she'd always rejected. Lucy and Mirajane had suggested that Gajeel was head over heels with her, and every time they'd say that, Levy would scoff at them. She would always laugh if off, despite the fact that Lucy told her she was always blushing.

 _Get a hold of yourself Levy…Don't let his flirting get the best of you, idiot!_

Gajeel wanted to laugh at the sight of her having conflicting feelings. Anybody could tell she was getting flustered. It didn't take two to read the Shrimp: she was an open book.

Then, a small fist came in contact with his chest, and then suddenly Gajeel was pulled into the fitting room. He flew along with Levy, leaving the model confused. Where and how did such a small body hold so much power?

Once inside the dimly lit fitting room, Gajeel could hear the owner of the shop trying his best to shoo the women away from Gajeel's stall; he could feel the women's rage towards Levy.

He looked down at the blunette he oh-so-loved, and admired the way she had her hands resting on her hips, trying to look authoritative. Then a thought came to mind, "Oh? Is this the bookworm's way to legitimate her relationship with _the_ Kurogane?" As she gaped, he put his fingers on his chin, acting like he was meditating. "Hmm…there were about thirty women in the shop…Nice judgement. Nice judgement indeed—"

She stomped her foot, "Why you! You arrogant piece of—!"

He smirked, not in the mean and sadistic, but in the admiring way that Lily pointed out that he only used on the blunette. The smirk that dared to challenge the bookworm, and the same smirk that only Levy McGarden could evoke. Others would call it a grin full of love.

"Piece of _what?_ " He beckoned, still keeping an arrogant smirk.

"Sh—S-Shit!" She poked his chest, her face all flustered from the snafu, "Piece of shit!"

"Gihihihi" Gajeel laughed, and reached out his arm to place his over-sized hand on Levy's hair. He ruffled her hair, letting the blue-head band that used to be there drop into his palms. Her face was red, and she kept her little pout as she didn't resist his touch. He liked it.

"Shrimp, though I think yer decision was pretty damn reckless, I like that _spunk_..! Gihi!" He picked the headband out of her blue locks, much to her dismay, and leaned on his knees. With the long headband in one hand, Gajeel sort of went into a hugging motion around her waist.

She jumped, her whole muscles tensing, "W-What are you—What is up with you today!" She squealed as he fastened the headband around her thin waist. He stood, looking at her from head to toe, also noting a mental picture of her flustered, yet, angry look.

She was so fucking adorably hot, sexy and cute — ran out of adjectives. His mind blanked at the sight of her in a mid-thigh yukata; the ones that only skimpy girls in porn wear. Except she was Levy, a true fantasy. He just wanted hug her so tight that she would explode. He wanted to then throw her onto his bed and pleasure her non-stop, slowly stripping her of her deliciously lined yukata. The way the headband formed a cute ribbon on the side of her waist added the 'innocent' look, while keeping the sexy image with the mid-thigh length. How he just wanted to hurry up and reach down and pick her up and —

"U-Uh…Gajeel?"

He blinked. His hands felt soft flesh. Almost as if he would find a dead body in his hands, Gajeel slowly looked down at where his eyes lay.

They were squeezing Levy's shivering, bare thighs.

"Ah…"

"W-What are you doing?" Levy croaked out, not knowing how to react. He could tell from his angle that she was red to the neck.

Fuck, he messed up didn't he?

 _Impromptu it is…_

The gears in his head turned at immense speed as Gajeel picked Levy up like a potato sack. He heard her trying to scream, but Gajeel quickly pulled her down into bridal style and covered her mouth with his bare hands. His hands were rarely bare, since he always had his combat gloves on. But today, he could feel her lips on his palms, her breaths wetting his — no, no, no!

He snapped back to reality, "Er, Blondie ordered me to feed you!"

In muffled sounds, she whined, "Ehhh?!"

"Ask the frickin' chick later!" He partially yelled his excuse, getting absolutely flustered himself. As he looked down at the girl, he noticed his hands were red as fuck. Why was he even doing this? Right, because Gajeel Redfox was daydreaming and didn't notice he was almost about to make a sexual move on the poor girl.

Fuck. Real smooth Gajeel. Reaaal smooth.

"Gajeel! I don't want people to see us like this!" She whined, as soon as he rid of his hand on her mouth. But she had a point. How was he supposed to cover her? And did she say 'us'? That sounds fucking holy— again, fucking get yer mind straight!

Gajeel struggled for an answer, but that was when his eyes finally landed on an unworn yukata. It was an orange one, with long sleeves. He supposed she was going to also try that on, so instead of asking Levy or even putting her down, Gajeel quickly checked the price tag and threw the cash on the fitting room chair. He paid for both hers and the unworn orange yukata. Ignoring Levy's protests to 'put her down' Gajeel simply taking his leave through the backdoor. Gladly, no one was near the backdoor.

Luck was on Gajeel's side. Once he pushed through, the couple ended up in an alley that appeared to lead to a whole curb of restaurants.

"Mmft! MMFT!" Levy's muffled yelling brought Gajeel out of his mind.

"Er—Calm down, Shrimp." He grunted as he slowly rid of the makeshift mask, revealing an angelic

girl. His heart skipped a beat as he manually removed the cover to be met with such a beautiful figure.

On the other hand, Levy could sense that something was wrong with the way she gazed at her. It was _deep_ , and just his gaze told volumes. She couldn't quite put it to words but her interpretation stood somewhere between comfort and worry; a forbidden boundary. She couldn't quite place what formed the boundary, but she knew that something was different about him, and only different towards her.

She got the feeling that he was frozen as he wasn't even blinking, but staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably in his arms, "Um…Where are we?"

Gajeel's eyes shook, as if coming back to reality. He blinked, and then suddenly Levy saw it again. He was blushing. "I-I told ya, Shrimp." He looked away, finding her gaze uncomfortable, "I have'ta feed ya."

She chuckled. Levy liked this weak side of him. "You can put me down now."

The man holding her gave her a slight look of worry, and it was only when he grabbed hold of one of her feet did she realize that she didn't have her shoes. And since those were the only pairs, it seemed like she was going to have to deal with it throughout the vacation. The beach couldn't be that bad right?

A low sigh caught Levy's attention, "Looks like I'm gonna have ta get yer shoes first."

She gave a wry smile, "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't barge into the shop." Though she thought she had made her point, Gajeel made a comeback,

"Excuse me?" He snorted, "You were the one who pushed my ass in the damn fitting room."

"I—" She opened her mouth to protest, but Gajeel simply looked up and started walking. She frowned, slightly pouting, despising the mischievous smirk on his face.

 _Oh, how I want to just claw that darn look…!_

"Oi."

"Hm?" the blunette looked up to Gajeel, who was pointing towards a direction with his head. She followed, and saw a kid's shop. Levy frowned at the implications of his grin,

"Stupid Gajeel."

"Gihi, thought you'd need some extra small shit."

"Whatever," Levy rolled her eyes and closed them. All of a sudden, her hunger kicked in, and exhaustion physically coursed through her body. Her legs felt stiff and tired, so her immediate reaction was to stretch like a cat. She was tired to the point that she forgot she was mounted on Gajeel Redfox.

She yawned.

"Oi! I'm not some damn bed!" He shook her shoulders a little, "I'm gonna drop ya! Gihi!"

Eyes half-lidded, Levy looked up to Gajeel. Her face looked more pale in the moonlight, emphasizing her brown orbs in the dark night. The street lanterns were incomparable to the glow that Levy's orbs held. Then, slowly, Levy cuddled up against Gajeel's chest, clutching onto his collars.

"I know you won't harm me…" She whispered her last words and fell asleep, leaving Gajeel confused.

This had to be a joke right?

The dark-haired model shook the girl lightly, testing to see if she was playing dead on him, for whatever grudge she can hold against him. There was no response. Instead, when he was about to call her name, he heard her snore like a tired cub, her mouth in a slight pout. If a passerby saw the sight, they would think them as a big brother helping baby sister to bed; and in fact it was true. But, other than the utter beauty, Gajeel's heart was seized by something other than physical glamor.

Her words.

The moon manifested itself, piercing through the herd of clouds. The light shone on Levy's lips: the same lips that had told him with so much certainty that he would not harm her. He might be exaggerating there, but she sounded so certain. No, in fact, it wasn't an exaggeration. Her eyes showed him how much trust she held for him. But why?

He didn't want to explore the reasons behind it. He was a monster, whether or not this angel in his arms believed otherwise. It could be a matter of time before Levy avoids him. That's right,

 _You don't have the time to fall in love, you fucking idiot._

There was no turning back. He was destined to be revealed. So, why had he befriended Levy? He knew from the very beginning that he was to enter Fairy Tail, and in the right moment, leave. He knew it was planned out from the beginning. It explained the reason the why he had tried so hard to be apathetic towards everyone in Fairy Tail. He knew. Knew since that very first day he saw Levy, that he would have to say good-bye to her anytime soon. He had a mission to accomplish. Fourteen years have passed, so it should be nearing the end soon. So, why in goddamn Mavis, Gajeel Redfox?

So why did you fucking fall for Levy?

He opened his eyes he hadn't known he was closing, and was met with Levy's serene beauty. And at that moment, an inundation of his past flashed into his mind. His mind swam back ten years ago. On that day, the last day of his life, his 'father' had said the kindest and the most enlightening words he had ever heard in his life.

 _"It's not a sin to fall in love, Gajeel."_

The night went silent. Gajeel stood there, walking back to the manor, dumbfounded with Levy cuddled up against his chest.

His 'father's' voice kept ringing in his head throughout the whole way back.

He stopped in front of the entrance to their dorms, too confused to even have second thoughts on how he'd arrived so fast. He could sense that nobody was around because, without a doubt, the women were probably in the hot spring by now. He knew the boys had agreed to go bowling afterwards, thanks to Lily, so they were truly alone.

The bookworm twitched and shifted in his arms. She slid both her hands into his yukata, assumably reveling in the heat that emitted from his body. Oddly though, Gajeel felt no sexual arousment. For the past months with Levy, his mind always flooded with wanton thoughts. Yet, for some reason, staying around her had morphed that lust into something more pure. Something more precious.

The model walked into his dorm manor, sliding the door open with his foot. He made slow, calculated movements to not wake the sleeping beauty.

His mind still lurked with negative thoughts about his feelings as he lay the frail girl on his bed he had made. His was exceptionally large to accommodate his height, giving Levy much space to roll around. But she didn't let go of him. Instead, Gajeel found himself lying beside Levy, her arms still tucked inside his yukata.

Was this okay?

"Fuck, Shrimp…The things you do ta me." he growled, giving up on letting her be. He had no intentions of taking advantage of the girl, but she was leaving him no choice but to appear like it, even though she was the one intruding him intimately. He looked at her from head to toe, making a mental note to wake up extremely early and avoid being framed as a creeper. He didn't even want to imagine the things he would hear from Levy. Before he forgot, Gajeel took out his phone and quickly sent a text that he had no intention of going to the Christmas Countdown. He also added a request to make sure Levy's disappearance is explained in a safe way to the girls.

 _…Better not say some love-sick shit again, Lil._

He rolled his eyes at how easily he trusted the elder. He was starting to actually believe that he was on the receiving end of the game, not Lily.

His phone vibrated, notifying him that all was assured. It vibrated once more, but this time Gajeel didn't need to even check what it said to know that Lily was leaving a text to make sure he 'spill his beans' later on in the future.

 _Fucking meddler…_

Her breathing paused.

He stopped breathing until she resumed breathing steadfastly.

Gajeel held his gaze on her peaceful face. It was so white and flawless; not flawless in the sense that it is devoid of acnes, but flawless in that it's so raw and distinguished. He shifted a little and pulled the covers on her, avoiding the idea of going inside the blanket with her. She was such a contrast. His skin was dark and scarred, almost like Sin himself. She was so pure and innocent, just like an Angel. He brought up memories of her blushing at his touches and his words. It was his first time finding chemistry with the opposite sex, but Gajeel had read enough about it to know that she was definitely being affected by his actions.

He paused his thoughts.

Without a doubt, there was chemistry going on between them.

But is this the right thing…?

"…"

 _It's not a sin to fall in love, Gajeel._

"But a monster like me loves an angel…" He spoke to himself. Gajeel turned to look at the girl and frowned.

"… _That's_ a fucking sin."

* * *

This was, honestly, one of the hardest chapters to write. Again, thank you so much for the reviews, please, review more~ It motivates me.

Next chapter: in which Levy is jealous.


	16. Regrets and Revelations

**Hello...! I'm actually really sorry for uploading so late. I will try to upload more often; probably around a month interval. Thank you followers...! :)**

 **R &R**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Mashima-sensai does.***

* * *

 _"She had loved him for such a long time, she thought. How was it that she did now know him at all?" — Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince_

Chapter 16: Regrets and Revelations

by crownbutt123

The lights flickered.

A pungent odor lingered.

There, in the horrid room, stood a tall man, clad in a purple cloak. Beside him was his right-hand man, leaning against the wall casually. The said man's hair fairly resembled his master's cloak, adding a peculiar effect to their purple air.

"The test-outs?" the man in the dark cloak beckoned.

"Sir, the test-out is superb."

"Then, show me."

"Yes, sir." The subservient member called for the other man, who came with him a prisoner. They seated the prisoner forcefully onto the chair in front of their master, for him to get an uninterrupted view of the effects.

"Let me go, you monsters!" The prisoner yelled to no avail, as the men in the room moved forward to shut him up.

They slipped the pill in whilst he protested.

"Now, now, prisoners shouldn't be so loud. You guys are _criminals._ " The master coyly whispered to the man roped into the chair. At this point, he was thrashing his body here and there, as his pupils dilated. The pills took its effect.

The room went silent.

The prisoner then ripped through the ropes with inhumane powers, tearing apart the chair as well. He roared like a feral animal, his voice echoing in the warehouse. The men surrounding the havoc ran to the wild prisoner and struggled to put him back in the chair.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"Master Jose?"

"Just watch, my _boys._ " Jose whispered, watching the prisoner trying to release himself again. His body wracked from the overwhelming strength that he just attained.

"What's your name?" Jose whispered, and surprisingly the prisoner spat at his face. The man earned a relentless slap across the face. "Let's try this again. What do your fellow prisoners call you?"

The man seemed to have felt the dark aura as he gritted, "..They call me 999."

Jose frowned, partially satisfied at the response, "Listen, 999. We planted some sort of…a clock into your body."

The man visibly flinched.

"I doubt a low-life like you would understand anything, but I'd like to flaunt my knowledge." Jose grinned as he got on one knee, "You see, us humans have DNA that replicate to create more little bitch cells to maintain my valuable life and, surprisingly, your life as well. It is limited. So, all I did was _accelerate_ the speed of consumption. Brilliant isn't it? Oh, but what's another effect?"

The man attempted a holler, but only came out as a squeak only so silent for Jose to hear.

"You guessed right," he teased, "999, your body gained unsurpassable strength thanks to that acceleration.."

"…"

"But," Jose leaned in, "that also means your body is exponentially aging. No," Jose snorted before continuing, "you are _dying_."

The man in the chair sweat-dropped.

"Do I have the antidote, you ask?" The man in the purple cloak opened his arms, smirking evilly, and answered his own question, "Why yes, I do." He laughed maniacally, poking the prisoner's chest, "You do things I tell you to, and the cure will be in right here." Jose opened the man's palms to emphasize his speech, before shunning it away like filth.

With that, he turned for his leave, giving his last advice to the man in the chair. "For your interest, that pill was set to kill you in a fortnight."

The prisoner started to scream and turn in his seat, seeking release.

" _Boys._ "

"YES SIR!"

Jose's men automatically ran to the man and took him out of the warehouse. On his way out, Jose beckoned his right-hand man to follow him.

"Cobra."

"I hear ya."

"I want you to _investigate_ this girl."

The subordinate took the documents from waiting hands. He briefly looked at the picture, finding himself lost in a pair of honey brown orbs. It was indeed a young girl. He looked up at the man in front of him, undoubtedly with a questioning look, but was faced with his master's retreating back.

"Take any means necessary, if you _know_ what I mean my boy."

Cobra smirked.

" _I hear ya._ "

 **::::::::::**

 _SHOOBY DA BOP! SHOOBY DA BOP! SHOOBY DA BOP!_

"Uhn…."

The sun shone piercingly at the bluenette's eyes, causing her to squirm. The light hadn't been there, but now it was burning her eyes, seeping through her tightly closed eye lids.

 _SHOOBY DA BOP! SHOOBY DA BOP! SHOOBY DA BOP!_

Levy turned in her position, avoiding both the sun and the awful sounds ringing in the room. She smiled, enjoying the dead silence and the shade she attained.

It was peaceful.

It was then she felt the warm rhythmic breathing on her forehead, along with a light snore. She wondered when she had begun to snore in her sleep. She forced her eyes open, suddenly aware that the warmth that she was curled up upon was another human being.

"Ga—..!"

Levy clapped her mouth with her free hand, trying to suppress the redness crawling up her neck. Her eyes narrowed on Gajeel's sleeping face. She was tucked right under his chin, her hair flattened with his one of his huge palms. She looked up. He had his lips slightly parted, breathing rhythmically. He was on his sides, towering her small figure. She could only think, no wonder she had a shade when she moved away from the light.

How had she ended up here? She remembered being tired and hungry? Had she fallen asleep? Much to her own horror, she had let herself be dragged by the model whom she had had suspicions on. Feelings were inappropriate in a profession, and she already had this talk with herself! So, why had she let herself fall asleep in the man's arms?

Her very first reaction was to check if she was clothed — indeed she was. She noticed that he was in his yukata, as well as herself. Except, she was tucked under a thick blanket, while Gajeel was to her side, not sharing the blanket. She wanted to sigh in relief, thanking his manners, if 'manners' was the right way to put it.

She let out a breath she had been holding.

Slowly, she dragged her eyes down his face to his open chest. His yukata had slightly parted from his sleep, and on the crevice of his outfit, there was a pale hand tucked in. Her mind blanked.

Gajeel didn't have pale hands.

Testing her suspicions, Levy twitched her fingers to see if it was hers. An animalistic growl escaped the Gajeel's lips, his features slightly flinching, before relaxing again. Unfortunately, she had just felt the man's hard flesh against her frail fingertips, and she just wanted to scream in humiliation.

Despite the need to quickly pull her arm out, she made slow movements, making sure not to wake up the man. As she slid her hand out of the deep cavern of flesh, she trembled, accidentally scraping the skin of his chest with her sharp nails.

"M-Mph!"

Instantly, without mercy, Levy felt her body violently jolt into the air and landed flat on her back with a loud thump. She felt her heart jump out in surprise. Her arms were bonded above her head, and a heavy mass sat on her hips. She felt a cold steel shoved against her throat, its sharpness taking away Levy's breath.

A drop of blood trickled down her pale neck.

And even though her eyes were open, Levy had just started to register the man in front of her — the growling figure was darting his gaze at her. Red, slitted orbs were glaring right into her own shocked eyes. Gajeel's heavy, irregular, breathing fanned against her face. His fangs were fully revealed, making him look more like a feral animal showered in pure fury…

…and bloodlust.

Neither spoke.

Seconds passed.

The bonded prey was far too shocked and frightened to find her voice, long lost in her fears.

The predator was awoken too abruptly, unable to register into his mind that it was his little Levy that he was crushing beneath him.

"Gaj—" Her voice couldn't project his name fully. Tears began to fall down her temples, dripping into her red ears.

And it was the tears that awoke the beast back to reality. The tears shoved sense into Gajeel and his black slits dilated like his normal eyes that Levy begged to see again.

"Levy…?!"

Gajeel hastily chucked the swiss army knife to the floor.

He let go of her arms and hastily sat up, pushing himself off of her hips.

Without further thought, Gajeel embraced the crying little girl into an embrace he never thought he'd give to anyone in his life. Nonetheless, Levy hicked and trembled visibly in his strong arms; the shock coursing through her body.

"Fuck Levy…" Gajeel cursed, pulling the woman tighter into his arms. He didn't even know what and why he was doing so, but he wished to the gods in the sky that this would help relieve her shock.

And he wished moreso that she wouldn't see him in the dark light.

"I…Fuck. Shit..I—Fuck." He closed his eyes shut.

 _SHOOBY DA BOP! SHOOBY DA BOP! SHOOBY DA BOP!_

The alarm rang again, getting Gajeel's attention. He looked wistfully at his vibrating phone. He had really screwed up. It was six a.m. in the morning — he was supposed to be out of the damn room, not sitting beside the girl he promised to be away from. More or less, had gave her a life-lasting shock. He had set the alarm to escape in the wake of dawn, but he had screwed up big time. Why had he fallen asleep?

"G-Gajeel, blood.."

He quickly released her to see the wound he had accidentally caused. "Shit. Just a sec."

Gajeel lifted her up into his arms and made his way for the bathroom. He set her frail body down on the toilet seat, slightly removing her hair from sticking to the wound on her neck. Levy sat still, staring into space. She could hear Gajeel shuffling through his covers, bringing certain items back. After a minute, Gajeel came back and knelt down beside the shivering girl. He quickly worked on his ministrations, being careful with the sterilizers.

Gajeel broke the silence.

"It'll sting…"

When he looked up, Levy nodded, her eyes sparkling with a tint of fear. He quickly turned away from the look he hated — the look he always evoked — and continued fixing up her wounds.

He was so stupid. He was confident that he could wake up and leave before she awoke. But even that was stupid too. How would she have taken the situation, in another man's bed, the man not present? Why he had decided to take her to his room in the first place was unquestionably ridiculous. It was so selfish; he had wanted to keep the sleeping beauty against him. He was a sinner. How could he?

Moreover, his very own habits almost _killed_ her.

Gajeel stared at his own working hands, stripping the bandaid from its packaging. His very hands were full of so many scars, carrying unforgettable history within. He had almost messed up again.

No, he already messed up—

"Gajeel..?"

He looked up, his gaze slightly unfocused. In response, Levy looked down, shying away from his forced composure. He looked murderous and so cold, almost like he had no soul within. She slightly shivered, and would have ran away if Gajeel hadn't been curing her cut so gently. If she didn't know what people meant when they called Gajeel 'scary,' she knew now.

She forced a smile, "Y-You look scary when you…you have that look."

Though he was unsure what 'look' she was referring to, Gajeel could guess he probably looked dead serious, and people around him never took that as a good sign. He got up from his knees and forced a smile back at her, trying to relieve his hard features.

He stood there for a dragged moment, trying to choose the right words. She was just sitting there, shivering like a leaf. It was not like her. She was shy, yes, but strong. She wasn't one for fear. He knew that Levy was staunch even when she had come to his house that day. She didn't even flinch unless he purposely teased her.

But that same woman was looking back at him with eyes he most detested. So, he spit out his words like acid, the unfamiliar tone coming out awkward.

"I'm sorry."

He had said it with his head turned away, missing the rare sight of Levy's surprised expression. But when he did drag his eyes back to hers, he saw the remaining fear in her eyes, which he would have perversely relished had it not been the bluenette he seemed to _fear_.

Yes. Fear.

Feeling exposed under her gaze, Gajeel quickly turned around and reached a towel his size and handed it to her, "Here. You can take a shower."

"T-Thanks" so she replied, if only to kill the silence that suffocated her.

He nodded his response as he took his leave. He made sure to lock the door for her on the way out, hoping it would appease the girl. And as soon as he shut the door, Gajeel's efforted smile broke down. He gritted his teeth, leaning against the washroom door.

"Fuck."

The model cursed himself for the day's start. Nothing ever turned out his way. It was almost as if everything was twisted from the moment he was born; as if he was some cursed child perfectly suitable to be the nemesis of the damn world. No. It all started with his damned father. He went off and fuckin' _died_.

Gajeel sighed and opened his eyes, listening to the running water. His hands were shivering with killer intent, and he knew it. He was just a sinner, probably like his dead father. Fuck, he barely knew the old man, and he was blaming him. It was pathetic.

The sound of Levy pumping the shampoo echoed all the way to the other side.

He needed to let off some steam, _now_.

: : : : Tenrou Manors. _Gajeel's room. Morning_ : : : :

When she came out of the shower, clad in only a flimsy towel, she had expected her face to go bright red at Gajeel's crude comments.

But was instead met with a little note, stuck to a pile of new clothes she had never seen before.

 _"Steppin out for a bit. See u at the shooting. Lily'll pick u up soon. Don't be naked Shrimp —G."_

To her own surprise, she was slightly disappointed. She had been fussing in the bathroom, debating whether she should ask for clothes, or risk herself by coming out in only a towel. She didn't know what got her thinking that maybe getting Gajeel to blush would be pleasurable. But the risk was too big, she told herself, because, _Mavis_ , the last time she saw Gajeel in a towel she almost had a nosebleed.

She read the note again, and a smile formed on her lips. Below the note, there was a cheeky indigo jumpsuit with a pair of black slippers, designed with studs that matched his own piercings. There was also an indigo headband, studded iron bracelet to match the overall outfit. There was even a pair of basic black underwear!

She noticed that the price tags were all raggedly cut and thrown into the trash bin in the corner of the room. Evidently, Gajeel wasn't a man of little details. But he tried. Trying, nonetheless. She found it cute, almost.

Almost.

Gajeel was crass and rude to leave her with a note like that alone in his room, but she had to admit: he sure knew how to care for a woman. Not without with incredible fashion sense as well.

Her initial disappointment was long forgotten, as the bluenette busied her self. She hummed an unknown tune as she adored herself in the mirror. Everything fitted her perfectly, and the choice of color made her appear pale, almost like Juvia —

 _Idiot! Why're you comparing yourself to Juvia again!_

Levy looked in the mirror to see her face had gone red from embarrassment again. "Stupid…They're just friends."

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

Levy abruptly turned and ran to the door, knowing it was Lily. And like she expected, she was greeted with a man in his usual tux.

"My, you look stunning today, Miss Levy." He smiled, looking at her wholly.

"Thank you!" Levy chirped, slightly flustered.

"Gajeel sure has an odd way of _marking_ what's his, doesn't he?" Lily couldn't help it. He needed to make a comment because, hey, what else was an old man going to live for?

Levy looked up, confused, to which Lily indicated with his eyes. Levy could understand the implications when his eyes were trailing to her iron studded bracelets, especially with his smug face that resembled Gajeel's so much.

She turned a shade of red she never thought was possible. "I—I…No! That's ridiculous..!"

Lily smirked at her flustered outburst, "No?"

Levy avoided his gaze and put on the black slippers, "No, I — Nevermind. Let's go..!"

"Then, I assume Miss Levy is ready?" The elder asked politely.

"Yes." She nodded, still flustered.

Being the gentleman he was, the elder opened the door for her and let her out first. She exited, slightly hopping. The contact between the floor and her rubber slippers caught Lily's attention. A smirk formed immediately.

"I fancy your studded _slippers_ today, Miss Levy."

She stopped mid-track and looked back with furrowed brows and tears of embarrassment almost forming around her eyes.

"LILY..!"

: : : : _Tenrou Beach, Mountaintop, 1:00p.m._ : : : :

The chilly wind moaned through the trees. Despite the date indicated on the calendar, Tenrou Beach was always magically warm. It was one of the best features of Tenrou, but for Gajeel, the warmth only helped leave him boiling with frustration.

 _SMASH!_

Gajeel huffed as he finally crushed down the old boulder. The rubbles rolled away, leading his eyes to a certain pair feet.

"Despite your hard looks, you are one goddamn _puss_."

Gajeel snorted, knowing damn well what the elder was referring to, and kicking a rubble towards his manager, who easily caught the rock.

"Like I'd listen to the likes of you, Lil."

The elder took another step forward, snorting, "But you always did."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and slipped off his gloves, shoving them in his back pocket. He stretched his fingers and punched the air. After he had joined Fairy Tail, his visits to the gym diminished. And that only resulted in rust. He breathed evenly as he punched his pretend opponent before smashing another large boulder.

He flinched as the top flesh of his knuckles instantly split open.

"Miss Erza is looking for you." Lily stated, his voice holding a hint of authority over the model. Lily wanted to straightforwardly shake his head at the young man's foolishness. As the elder, it was easy to tell that Gajeel's emotions were getting in his way.

"You have a shooting in five." Lily repeated, emphasizing the time. But, just like a moment ago, Lily stood there ignored, watching the younger man venting his anger on poor rocks. If the elder had failed anything, it was teaching Gajeel civilized manners. And dealing with emotions. And being friendly. In fact, Lily was faced with many failures.

He sighed, to which Gajeel's ear's perked up. He turned around, his chest heaving from the breathless assaults on the boulder. Gajeel stood up, reading Lily's annoyed features, but played it out smooth.

He walked past the old man picked up his dirt-filled t-shirt. "Well, ya just gonna idle around? I ain't a waiter."

Lily rolled his eyes in restrained patience.

The two trodded down the hill, both tired out. Lily wasn't physically breathless, but mentally harassed by Gajeel's nonsense. But, who could he blame? It was his fault; he had spoiled the young man by letting him act on his wills. He had believed that Gajeel's past pain and sadness gave him the privilege to voice his troubles — to be angry at the world at the least. But, moments like these made Lily pray to the gods to forgive his deadly mistakes.

"What's on the list, mom?"

Lily turned his head to face the smirking man, and returned his very own. "Selling photos of your body for some brainwashed fangirls, Mister Kurogane."

Gajeel mocked hurt, "I don't like where yer goin' with that."

Lily chuckled and played along, "But, you _are_ a hoe."

"No," his eyes darted back to the elder's own, "a _puss._ "

When Lily returned a look of mild surprise, Gajeel gave his signature laugh and said, "Don't think I won't live down with it, Lil. That is by far the worst thing ya said to me."

"No." Lily smiled, "There's more coming, Kurogane."

Both men started chuckling at each other's comments. Then they said nothing, quietly enjoying one another's silence.

The beach came into view. And Gajeel took a deep breath. He was not up to seeing Levy right now. She was the very reason a poor boulder was smashed to bits. She was the reason his plans were always complexed. His work load was only piling, thanks to his days being passed drooling over the thoughts of Levy.

Images of their earlier interaction flashed through his mind once again, making Gajeel recoil internally. She had looked at her with disappointment swarming in her honey-brown orbs, the very orbs that had thrown off were so damn clear.

Would she see him in the dark light?

"Gajeel."

Did she fear him?

"MISTER KUROGANE!"

Gajeel's eyes gained focus on the blurred blond mess in front of him. For a second, the honey brown orbs almost had him sweat-dropping, but the figure in front of him was none other than Levy's half-sister.

"Earth to Gajeel!" she repeated, making sure she had his attention, her hands on her hips in an authoritative stance.

"Oh." He briefly let his eyes wander to her the shining accessory hiding in between her ample breasts. It confirmed his suspicions that the necklace he found that day belonged to —

SLAP

"Dammit, woman!" Gajeel barked now completely brought back from his thoughts, looking down at the fuming blonde. For a moment, he was too focused on examining the details, he didn't see the rolled magazine flying at his face.

"Dammit, woman _?_ " She regurgitated his words, throwing the magazine on the floor, "Seriously? You pervert!"

Gajeel raised a brow, "A _what?_ "

Instead of answering his rhetorical question, Lucy turned to Lily, who was face-palming, something he has been doing so unusually often. "Does he always practice his _fame_ like this? Thinking he has the right to stare at people's _tits_ like bacteria under the microscope _?_ "

"Oi!"

"Shut up, pervert!"

"I'm not—"

"Seriously, what does Levy-chan _see_ in you?"

"Oi! That's outta the question!"

Gajeel threw Lily a look, begging to support him. He knew that Lily knew what he was looking at. It was certainly not her "tits"! He was looking at the necklace — Lily fuckin' knew!

But Lily smiled, and that never meant any good.

"I have to say, Lady Lucy, I am terribly sorry." Lily faked shame, "But, you see, I have been trying to fix his habits."

"Huh." Lucy snorted, giving a dirty look at Gajeel, who was gritting his teeth at Lily.

"Say another word, Lil'—"

"But, Milady, it can't be helped."

Gajeel's face twisted, "Lily!"

Lily ignored the man's please and replied, "He just loves breasts _._ "

Mortified, but with great pride in his way, Gajeel tch-ed away and walked to the scarlet manager, because even stubborn Gajeel knew it was most unwise to go without an apology with that redhead. By the way, it gave him an escape from the giggling pair. Since when had Lily befriended the blonde? Heck, he even had Levy by his side from the sounds of it.

He was supposed to be angry about that, right?

Gajeel groaned and paid no attention to the scorning redhead who was about to lose her temper from Gajeel's disregard. He sat down on the plastic chair and rested his elbows on his knees, balancing his frowned features on the palm of his hands. It took a long moment to realize that questions were being directed at him.

"And just what made you think you could disappear for a whole _hour?_ " Erza lifted her shades to reveal her narrowed eyes. She stared at his cracked knuckles suggestively.

Gajeel paid no attention. He just gave his usual grunt and looked away, his vision meeting with blue. The blue sea and the blue beauty.

All the anger that crept up his neck dissipated into thin air.

She wore them. The jumper he had chosen contrasted her pale skin so perfectly. And — fuck — she looked so damn heavenly against the calming background; he felt like the man in the movies, watching his wife gently tucking her hair behind her ear whilst the wind blew. Except he wasn't the husband.

"Well, _Gajeel_ , I hope to see some good results. Get your make up done quick." The woman's condemning was unheard.

The iron bracelets were a product of his own. And it was his trademark. Seeing such a symbol on her was exclusively satisfying. There was no denying, but he had purposely left his own bracelets on the pile because he was a man. A dragon. He was a possessive dragon that would do whatever it takes to mark whats his.

But the action was not done without restraint. It took him everything to stop piling more items to 'mark' her. He told himself not to put further attachment to the godly beauty. He had another job to take care of. For some odd reason, he knew that malicious events were going to ensue. He was never wrong with omens. And attachment was really not the best choice.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the blonde approaching the blunette, who shone that bright smile of hers.

She was so fucking gorgeous.

It was definitely a losing game. There was no way in hell he could give up so easily. He vividly remembered himself slipping the bracelet off his wrists above the stack of clothes for a reason and he knew it. It was impulsive and irrepressible because it was the end to any other attachment. He would give her his bracelet and silently hold onto her own necklace she believes to have lost. And other men would walk away the moment they see the Kurogane's symbol on her.

But he will have to walk away.

That was the selfish irony.

"Gajeel!"

Dark thoughts evaporated in its wake as he looked up at the woman who held his heart.

Levy beckoned another time, trying to ignore Lucy's suggestive winking at her, "Gajeel! Hurry! Your shooting is soon!"

He returned a smile, which turned out as a smirk because Gajeel Redfox didn't know how to smile. But the look he presented was enough to stun both the girls because Gajeel Redfox never smirked at girls either.

"Look at that. _Just_ look at that Levy-chan."

Despite the fact that she exactly knew what her best friend was referring to, Levy felt the urge to deny, because the last thing she wanted to do was admit the look.

"W-What?"

Lucy snorted, "The way he looks at you with the heart-darts, idiot!"

The anticipated blush crawled up her neck, "Shut up, Lucy!"

A brow rose, "No comeback?" followed by a grin, "Pretty submissive about my comments today Lev-chan. Finally admitting your _undying_ _love_ for Mr. Redfox?"

The way Lucy mocked the pose of Romeo from 'Romeo and Juliet' only topped the bluenette's embarrassment.

She opened her mouth to protest instantly, but settled with drinking her lemonade to literally cool her flushing embarrassment as she saw the said man approaching them.

The words sounded unconvincing, even to herself, "Lucy—all of you—just ridiculous."

"Uh-huh, as ridiculous as _your_ heart for that man can be."

"Lu—"

"What do you _see_ in that metal-head?" Lucy quirked a confused smile.

Levy darted her gaze at the smirking man, trying to ignore the question. A thought hit her and she copied his smirk and looked up at the blonde friend in a condescending manner, despite her smaller height.

"Adapting titles, aren't we Lu-chan?" Before Lucy could retort, Levy added another comment, "Should I expect to see your pink-haired son soon? I would love to be the godmother."

Lucy's mouth dried.

"Oh, shut up brain-face!"

Levy laughed, " _Brain-face?_ Natsu's reaaally getting to you!"

Hot over the face, Lucy turned on her heels, pretending to be angry. When in fact, she planned to let the girl be alone with the model.

And to see Natsu.

Lucy could feel Levy grinning at her flushed reactions, and for some odd reason, Lucy gained the need to return the feeling, or moreso, the exasperation. She possibly couldn't have Levy always win? With wits, Levy always will, but not like this.

So she turned and grinned innocently, a technique she learned from the white-haired devil,

"Restrain from _touching_ the man of your dreams Levy-chan! _I'm_ not ready to be a godmother!"

"LU!"

Gajeel instantly snorted, "Didn't know ya had it in ya." He took a seat on the prepared chair, lifting his legs onto Levy's lap.

She turned her head from Lucy's teasing look and darted her eyes at the man in front of her.

"Had _what_ in me?!" Her voice came out more angry than intended, but by the looks of Gajeel's smugness, she knew he didn't take it personally. What _did_ he take personally? Everything she said, sometimes acrimoniously, always ended up as a joke on his end.

"Didn't think yer the type to fantasize over this," he snided as he raised his shirt to reveal his abs.

Her previous blush intensified, "I. Do. Not!"

Gajeel raised a brow, "Take it easy," He smirked, "or else I'm gonna think yer denyin'."

She narrowed her gaze, unaware of the model's legs resting on her lap, "I am denying, you idiot! Denying the truth!"

Even as she blurted her words, she couldn't help but look at the veins on his forearms. He was drowned in sweat — had he been exercising?

"Right. I'd believe you if you quit yer ogling."

Levy harrumphed, "Shut up. Just close the folds."

"Oh?—"

"And don't say another word, stupid." She beat him to his attempted teasing.

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled as he pulled the blinds that hung down from their parasol. Outdoor makeup was difficult, and he doubted their conversation was muted.

While he focused on his own administrations — stripping his top — Levy pulled out the packet she made just for Gajeel. Her first time on trying to cover everything with concealers did little help and was inefficient. So, she had what she laid out in front of her: a whole palette.

"What's the theme today?"

He regarded her from the corner of his eyes. She had started right away, working her way up from his mid-section. He looked at how the jumper hung on her body so godly.

"Bein' naked on the beach, lookin' good with my sweat and swelling sexy veins," he finally said with the monotone that he always pulls off intactly.

"You're impossible." She briefly looked up with a quirked eyebrow, "What's the _real_ theme?"

He chuckled, "Well, it's half true. I'll be topless." He flicked his gaze to catch her tinting cheeks before adding, "Don't worry Shrimp. I won't tease ya when you drool over me."

Her blush became evident, "Over your dead body, Redfox."

He made a humming sound, as if to show he appreciated her comeback. From his vantage point, he could clearly see her red face.

"What is that I see, Shrimp?"

As if self-conscious, she looked up touching her chin and was met with Gajeel's stupid smirk.

"Yer blushin' from the heat, right?"

She let a moment to let his comment sink and mumbled unintelligible words.

"Stupid. Arrogant. Stupid Gajeel." Nevertheless, she said it half-heartedly and continued working her administrations, reaching for the scars on his collarbones.

"Arrogant I am."

Wrapping up the job, Levy briefly regarded the man with a mischievous grin of her own. Two could play the game. "Oh? And what makes you think that you are the best, Sir Redfox?"

"I'm fuckin' hot."

"I beg to differ," Levy replied, her voice slightly unconvincing.

"I'm so hot," Gajeel could play this game in his sleep. He replied then, "I can get whatever I want with my limitless _sexiness_."

She finished concealing the collarbones, "I can't give you credit for unproven claims, Mr. Cocky."

She looked up at him in the eyes — possible due to him sitting down and her standing — and smirked like the man in front of her.

"So, help me , what did this 'sexiness' grant you? Fame? Joy? Money? That can't be true. Master Makarov was just kind enough to let a sly little boy off the streets—"

"McGarden's heart."

Her previously played sly smile died right on the spot, her mouth slightly gaping. The air choked. Both of them were silent and after a long suffocating moment, Gajeel flicked Levy's forehead, bringing her back to reality, in an attempt to play it cool. He was getting hot all over himself, but there was no way he was going to admit it because — _damn,_ he didn't want to know why. His sporadic and unrestrained actions towards the bluenette confused the fuck out of his bones and every time these events unrolled, Gajeel felt like punching himself.

"Enough said, don't ya think, Shrimp?" He finally said, fearing she would ask things he couldn't answer.

Blushing madly, Levy did just that "W-What did you just say…?"

Damn. Damn it all.

He opened his mouth, but chose to say nothing. He had to leave now before he made a second move. Her face was too close, undoubtedly uncomfortable, and his mind denied innocent thoughts.

Gajeel avoided her dazed eyes and abruptly sat up, unwilling to look at her again because he was afraid of what actions could ensue. It wasn't causation, but intuition. And he knew that meant danger.

 _BEEP_

The man immediately took the opportunity to take a look at his phone. It was the first time in his life to actually appreciate the cockblocking—

Master Makarov.

Within a second, Gajeel was ready to leave with all his belongings. He had to leave. And if excuses were acceptable, Gajeel would say that he needed to finish his job and head to the half-man.

While, Levy was seated in the same position she had been, with her mouth still agape.

Play it cool.

Supporting the tent open with one arm, he used the other arm to ruffle her soft blue hair, a method he seemed to use whenever he was lost. "The flies are gonna get in yer mouth, Shrimp."

And he was gone before she even had the time to turn to see his retreating form.

She blinked. She could only hear her heart pumping against her ears, legs wobbly. Gajeel was right.

He was really gone with her heart.

And that meant trouble.

: : : : _Tenrou Beach, Hot Springs, 10:00 p.m._ : : : :

The surrounding wall was a far cry from being helpful.

The echoes of their voices reverberated to the other end without effort.

"Lu-chan, keep it down! Somebody's going to hear us..!"

Lucy winced at the water being splashed at her face. "Okay okay, Levy-chan, stop!" Despite her annoyance, Lucy couldn't help but giggle. The blunette was so cute when her face went red.

"Gee, Lu-chan…" Levy stopped altogether, curling her knees up against her chest. She stared down at the steaming water, wishing she could just hide in there if that was what it took to avoid Lucy's suggestive gaze.

"But, Lev, there is nothing wrong with loving—…" Lucy glanced at Levy, who was giving her a hard look, a signal to use anything other than Gajeel's name. "… _him_."

A sigh. "Lu-chan, I know it's okay to lo— like him."

"Then, what's the fuss? Just marry him already!" The blonde raised her hands from the water, splashing against her friend's soft skin. But, she didn't show the same enthusiasm.

"Lucy," she said gravely then.

At the sudden seriousness coloring her tone, Lucy silently regarded her best friend with concern.

"Hm?"

Levy started, "Do you remember that day...the day I fought with Jet?"

"Yeah," Lucy whispered, "You briefly told me about it."

Levy tucked her chin between her knees, "Well, that wasn't the end of the story."

Lucy mimicked Levy's actions, coming to eye level. "Go on..?"

"It...It was about Gajeel." Levy said quickly.

"Gajeel?" She raised her head.

"Jet, he..." Levy fiddled with her fingers, confused about herself. She hadn't said anything the other day because she didn't want anyone to know about the _rumors_ , but it was different now. She wasn't the Levy from a few weeks ago. She had to admit. No matter how much she reminded herself that her principles are primary with her profession at Fairy Tail, she was in love with the man. She was driven crazy by him, and she was lost.

She eyed Lucy again, gaining an encouraging smile instead.

That's right. Lucy's smile reminded her why she was here. She was here to talk about the truth. She had denied it before, even vented anger towards Jet, but the rumors were near true. There was no denying that. So, she had chosen Lucy, because she was the only person who was going to understand. That's right, Levy, Lucy _will_ understand.

"Jet found some _rumors_ about Gajeel. And before you say anything, like I had, I have to add that these rumors are...rather close to the truth."

"I'm listening," Lucy replied then, her attention solely on her best friend.

Levy took a deep breath.

"Gajeel's a murderer, Lucy."

A leaf fell into the waters, and the resulting gentle ripple smashed against Levy's chilly arms.

"So?"

Levy's heart was pumping against her chests at uncontrollable speed, but Lucy remained stoic. Had she said it wrong? Surely, Levy was expecting a slap or a wild yell of confusion, but _'so?'_

"Lu-chan, this isn't a jo—"

"So what, Levy?" Lucy's eyes flashed with determination. It was a force too strong to move. For a moment, she could see Natsu's hard looks — a look that he rarely revealed.

Levy gathered her voice, "Lu-chan…?"

Her friend took a deep breath and smiled at the confused blunette. "Levy, what if I told you that I killed someone before? That…" She held Levy's jittering arm to keep her in place, "That I was a murderer."

"No…Lu-chan…" Levy croaked out, "You aren't!"

"But I am Levy-chan. I am." Lucy kept her smile in place, completely throwing her friend off. She was so calm, confessing she was also a killer, and Levy couldn't react.

She didn't know what to say.

"No." Levy said then, "You're Lucy Heartfilia, my half-sister!" Levy balled her fists and looked straight into the blonde's eyes.

"Exactly. I'm still Lucy."

Levy frowned, not understanding where Lucy was going with all of this.

"So that means Gajeel is just Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox."

In that moment, everything flooded upon Levy. A new revelation reached her mind and all the confusion that had built up inside her dissipated into the royal waters the two sisters were sitting in. It was also paradoxical. The truth was there all along, and Levy certainly knew her feelings would be remitted by the Gods, whoever was up there. She had even so far as to tell herself that she would never falter with her emotions— more or less, her _love_ for Gajeel. So why hadn't she truly realized until now?

"Lu-chan…" Levy moved back, closer to Lucy. "You're right."

"Hm?" The soft smile remained.

"It doesn't change anything, at all." Levy restated, as if to reassure herself. She stared into the blurred reflection of herself, and saw serenity. Absolute serenity.

She thanked Lucy for all of that.

A koi swished past the two, momentarily pausing to look at Levy in the eyes. It stared for a second and moved back to hid in between the rocks.

"Soooo," Lucy nudged the woman beside her, "Just to be clear here; you're still head over heels for him right?"

There was a long pause. Then, Levy grinned.

"Why, yes" she replied, "Yes, I am."

Both girls burst into laughter, giggling as they splashed hot water at each other. They continued pursuing each other, mercilessly aiming at their faces.

The moon shone brightly, just above the two women. The night was made for them.

: : : : _Tenrou Beach, Hot Springs, 9:30 p.m._ : : : :

"You called me, old geezer?"

The said elder turned around, eyes closed shut. His firm stance on the cliff gave Gajeel a strong impression of fierce power, like the day he had met him, an incredible wisdom. And he was feeling it again. Master Makarov had something to say.

This was serious.

"You've come, my boy."

Gajeel grunted, a sign that he was all ears. This was no time for small banter.

Makarov coughed, "Sit down my boy. Beside me."

As he felt the youngster's warmth against his own arms, the elder started, "How was your day, Gajeel?"

"Erza insisted on beating me for delayin' the shooting." Gajeel looked at the half-man from the corner of his eyes, "So, a good day it was old man."

Makarov laughed mirthfully, "I always loved her sassiness! It's so charming!"

Instead of sticking along with his jokes, Gajeel snorted. "Get to the point, old man."

"Rude as always."

"Idling as always."

The mastered briefly grinned at Gajeel's banter, but that too fell immediately. His frown showed no sign of the previous kindness he had proven, and Gajeel wasn't ready.

For some reason, he didn't feel ready for what was to come.

"Jose is back."

Gajeel didn't flinch. Despite the surge of uncontrolled emotions, Gajeel showed no hesitation. None of it. He geared his eyes and fixed them on Makarov's own.

"14 years, and Jose is back."

After a long stare down of unknown communication, Gajeel shook his head and when he noticed that Makarov was going to open his mouth to speak, Gajeel said, "Heard ya the first time, old man."

Master still didn't grin, and his still actions disquieted Gajeel all the more. He rubbed his thumb against his callous knuckles. The master's actions were unreadable under the silent façade. The silence of the night didn't help ease the tension building up in his arms, something that he hadn't noticed until now.

"Do you remember everything?"

Gajeel put his hands into his yukata, habitually reaching for a cigarette. He had quit such a long time ago, yet, he couldn't help himself when he heard Jose's name. That man's name pounced into his brains, almost signaling him to take it out, ignite, inhale.

It was goddamn systematic.

"No shit, old man." He finally replied after giving up on the idea of running to the convenient store to grab some junk. "How the hell does someone forget that man."

After a dragged silence, Makarov spoke up."Then, I assume you heard of the 'psycho' who allegedly raped a teenager."

Gajeel turned his eyes away from the short man, indicating that he knew well about the subject.

"I get a feeling that he is one of Jose's pawns. Keep an eye on him. He's supposedly hiding out in the alleys of Lucky Street. The whole mob might be around for all I know." At the mention of the particular street, Gajeel's eyes visibly narrowed. At this, Makarov decided that nothing else was needed to be said.

"I assume there was no need for me to command you to keep your heads up." He stated, as he stood to take his leave.

"Aah."

The air chilled a bit at the absence of the old man, who was sauntering away to the way they had come from. The man was such a little figure, yet possessed such assuring warmth. Things were about to unfurl, and Gajeel wasn't so certain about his doubts.

Heck.

They're _doubts_.

"Don't overthink, my boy."

Gajeel turned his heads towards the sky, already overthinking. He wasn't sure if such an assurance was from their long bond, but he was certain that things should be okay.

" _Lu~chan! Keep it down! Somebody's going to hear us…!_ "

Or so he hoped.

Levy's laughs filled chimed in his ears, ringing in his ears.

And for the first time, or maybe third, Gajeel wished he hadn't had such sensitive hearing because her laugh was just so beautiful. Her laugh was so so beautiful. It was cute and held its own musical rhythm that only he wanted to evoke. He wanted to possess her music so that no one other than him had the right to listen to it…

Jose.

He would have to stick with staying in the corners. He would have to go back to his black office and simply work, like he used to. He will stick with staying in the shadows no matter the cost. And sooner and later, she will find someone else and it was required that he be okay with it.

But he didn't know how to place the odd feeling. The thought of another man making her laugh was somewhat unforgivable. But what could he do?

He laughed breathlessly, almost hopelessly.

It was unbelievable. He was right in the middle: between running back and sweeping the woman off her feet, or continuing his life-long mission. It was a choice, but the weight of both of them was far too heavy.

How had he let such petty emotions fuck him up so much?

His vision blurred in a foreign way. It wasn't the kind that his alcohol erupted. More wet and most unwelcome. He hated this.

He loathed it. It only proved that he was allowing reality to sink in and host inside him in the painful way it always did. After swelling, it would have its way and pierce out of his body leaving nothing but brutal emptiness and an abysmal sorrow, without drawing a single drop of blood. It was a living hell that had no direction.

His body wracked in a futile attempt to push it down.

 _It's not a sin to fall in love._

It was nobody's fault. He had just opened his eyes and saw her. There was nothing more to say.

He finally closed his eyes and let the tears free fall, escaping his hold.

Jose was coming. He would take him down in silence. He would let nobody touch a hair on her. He will kill that cocksucker and every other fucker related to him.

And he will come out alive it all.

Because he would have himself behind bars for all the wrongs he committed. No. That was too easy.

He will repay Makarov the way he had promised instead. Stick around and fulfill his role as the vogue of the company and allow Fairy Tail to prosper because that would mean that she will prosper as well.

Yes.

And he will watch, just fucking _watch_ , her.

And in due time, she will fester his mind and kill him softly and slowly.

Gajeel pressed his palms against his wet eyes, smiling helplessly.

"It's a fitting end for a sinner."

* * *

 **Let the chaos unfurl...**

 **To my followers/readers/fans out there: This is officially the rising action. Muhaha...**


End file.
